Heart's Recovery
by Piceron
Summary: Once the Landsmeet is won, Alistair publicly rejects Talia Tabris. After the defeat of the archdemon, she must find a way to go on with her life. Will Alistair regain what he lost or will Ser Perth be the man to heal her broken heart?
1. The King's Coronation

_You wore the crown_

_You made my body feel heaven bound_

_Why don't you hold me, need me?_

_I thought you told me you'd never leave me?_

_Try Sleeping with a Broken Heart_ - _Alicia Keys_

_.  
_

Talia gazed at herself in the small hand-held mirror that was the only form of looking glass their humble home in the alienage provided. She adjusted it so she could see the gleam of her dragonskin armor and the flash of light that reflected off the sparking clean handle of Duncan's sword as it lay against her back. She had polished her armor, Duncan's sword, and Fang to the highest sheen possible. Next, she tilted the glass so she could inspect her face, looking for any traces that would reveal her true feelings about today. She knew everyone would be watching her, waiting for her reaction as the ex-lover who had jilted her so spectacularly became the king of Ferelden.

She should have expected that he would have ended their relationship, but she had been a much happier and innocent Talia just two weeks ago. She had thought the fact that they loved each other would have meant something to him. What she had never expected, could never even have imagined, was that Alistair would have given her up without a fight, as if it was the easiest thing in the world for him to do. All those promises that they would stay together no matter what must have been just words that he thought she wanted to hear with no meaning behind them. What she really felt she would never be able to forgive Alistair for was the way he had gone about ending their relationship.

_After the Landsmeet, Arl Eamon had commanded Alistair's attention as he began to introduce him to the assembled nobles that Alistair hadn't met before. She had gone back to the estate with their other companions to wait for him. They had all been on a high from their victory over Loghain and finally ending the civil tensions that had torn Ferelden apart since the death of King Cailan. They were all assembled in the dining hall with an almost party atmosphere running through the room. Oghren was in fine form offering outrageous toasts to both her and Alistair. She was laughing so hard she hadn't even realized Alistair had come into the room until she heard his voice. What he had said hadn't registered with her. She had turned to him with a smile on her face and love in her eyes. When his words finally sank in, she had gone cold straight through. She had refused to believe what he was saying at first, trying to convince herself it was some form of a joke. It was only after he said something about needing to be alone and going back to camp that she realized the entire room had gone quiet. Talia had turned to see every one of her companions' eyes resting on her. Their looks were filed with pity and sympathy for her, but pity was the one thing she had never been able to swallow. The even worst part was that there were four or five of the arl's servants also present. Their gazes held everything from curiosity to compassion. Wynne had started to move toward her, but Talia knew any attempt at consolation would only make thing worse. She had hurriedly plastered a totally fake smile on her face and excused herself from the room. _

_Talia had barely made it out of the arl's estate before the tears started. She had fled to the alienage, the only refuge she had now, blinking and wiping away tears the entire way. Her father had looked at her sadly, but had seemed to understand what had happened and wisely allowed her to closet herself alone in her room. She had spent that whole night huddled into a ball, cursing herself for a fool for ever believing in Alistair. She had thought about just not showing up the next morning, but her pride and the demands of duty refused to let her take the easy way out. Shortly before dawn, she had dragged herself up, washed her face, kissed her father goodbye, and headed back to the arl's estate. _

_Of course, since the servants at the estate had seen the entire scene play out, the story was soon flying around the entire alienage. Before a day had passed, it had spread throughout the city. After all, there was nothing juicer than gossip about the soon-to-be king, and the story had only grown worse through the various retellings. Talia had never been so glad to leave Denerim as she had been that morning as they rushed toward Redcliffe. _

_The companions all tried to make it easier for her. They would often run interference between her and Alistair in the days that followed so she only had to speak to him when absolutely necessary. Even Wynne, who frankly adored Alistair, was short with him. Of course, fighting required her to be near Alistair, but at least it was bearable as they knew each other's moves so well they didn't have to speak. She and Alistair had always fought as a team. He would draw the attacks, and she would dance around behind their enemies taking them unawares. It was the only thing she and Alistair had left between them now. _

_Even when she had to coerce him into performing the ritual with Morrigan, the bitterness and anger had never left her. She had just done what needed to be done, like any good little Grey Warden, and used his guilt over how he had treated her to save their lives. Eventually, he had seen reason and done as she wished._

So, here she was today, getting ready for Alistair's coronation. There was no way she could miss the event as much as she would like to. She knew as many eyes would be on her as there would be on the king, and she desperately hoped she had the strength to present an unruffled appearance through the entire affair. Talia certainly had no intention of letting anyone see just what this day would cost her.

* * *

Talia was living back with her family once again, although the house seemed so quiet without Shianni. Her wedding day, which had put so many things into motion in Talia's own life, had also had implications for Shianni as well. Her rape at the hands of Vaughn and his friends had resulted in a pregnancy. From what Talia was told, Shianni had spent most of it cursing the child. Once it was born, however, she had quickly fallen in love with her little red-haired daughter. As the child was human, the elves closed ranks to try and keep secret the fact that Shianni had borne a human baby. Somehow, as always seemed to happen, the Chantry became aware of the situation. They sent templars to the alienage to "remove the child for its own good." The Chantry's policy was to take any human babies born to elves and have them raised in one of their orphanages. This loss had pushed Shianni over the edge, and she had become a ghost of her former self. After a month of her barely speaking, Cyrion had arranged a marriage for her in the Gwaren Alienage. He hoped the change of location would help Shianni to eventually heal. Talia understood and was horrified at what Shianni had endured, but she wished desperately her old fiery cousin had been able to be here for her now.

Her father was to accompany her to the coronation. Evidently, Alistair had sent a special invitation for him. Talia felt an almost physical jolt of pain on entering the Landsmeet chamber. Alistair's coronation would take place in the same room where they had confronted and eventually defeated Loghain. Talia could only hope that didn't bode ill for Ferelden under its new king.

As Talia entered the room, she was surrounded by her friends who had helped and supported her and Alistair during the Blight. She pasted a small smile on her face that she truly hoped no one would see through. She chatted pleasantly with them as they waited for the main event. When the ceremony started, she barely heard a word as she was concentrating so hard on keeping her breathing even and her face blank. She trained her eyes in Alistair's general direction but refused to let them settle on him. There were some things that were just too painful. She clapped and cheered at the appropriate moments, and it was only her father's nudge and sharp hiss of her name that sent her forward at Alistair's words about her. Talia had dreaded that he would make some sort of gesture of acknowledgment of her part in ending the Blight. She would have given almost anything to be able to just watch as one of those assembled today. Instead she found herself making her way through the crowd and climbing the stairs to stand stiffly at Alistair's side. Talia kept her eyes trained on those before her, refusing to look at the man beside her as he spoke.

"…that you might request of Ferelden's king? If it is within my power, I will grant it."

Talia's mind went blank. Somehow she didn't think a request for him to take a flying leap from the top of Fort Drakon would be well received. Suddenly, she blurted out, "I wish to see my people treated fairly, for once."

"An excellent idea. What would you say to becoming the new Bann of the Alienage…a voice for the elves in the Landsmeet?"

Talia was so surprised she actually met his eyes. She hadn't expected this. "I would be willing," she answered softly with a small bow in his direction, breaking the eye contact.

Alistair had moved on to other things then, but Talia had stood on the step with her thoughts racing. The elves would have representation in the Landsmeet of Ferelden? She could never have dreamed of this. Of course, she would be trapped here in Denerim where she would inevitably run into Alistair. Maybe though, for the good she could do for her people, it would be worth it.

As soon as Alistair had finished speaking she had hurried down the steps, spoken with her friends about their future plans, and then made an appearance as the hero of Ferelden. She certainly didn't feel like a hero, but she supposed people needed them so they didn't lose hope during the bad times.

Talia had spent the next few days in a whirlwind of activity. She met with Chancellor Eamon to learn exactly what her new duties would entail and receive the paperwork that elevated her officially to the nobility of Ferelden. She could scarcely believe it, she was the first-ever elven noble. Thankfully, Alistair hadn't been anywhere in evidence, but she knew the chancellor would hardly have told him he was meeting with her. He had never approved of her and Alistair's relationship. As bann, Talia was now a member of Alistair's council and would make her public vow of fealty to him at the first council session she attended.

Talia had also attended the official coronation ball. There were so many people there she had easily been able to elude Alistair as everyone, and most especially the single ladies of the court, pressed for his attention. She told herself repeatedly that the sight did _not_ bother her in the slightest and that Alistair was free to take his pleasure with any of the oh-so-willing women that surrounded him. At least the rumors about her and the king were slowly dying a natural death as there was nothing new to report that would interest the gossips, and with all the nobility in town, there were plenty of others to talk about. Slowly as the days passed, the raging anger over the entire situation was becoming less. She knew there would undoubtedly be times where it would flare back up again, but the first burning flash had dissipated.

Once the pain became less immediate, there was room for other worries to occupy her mind. Talia began to dwell more and more on what she had set in motion in accepting Morrigan's offer. She wished she had asked Morrigan more questions about the child, but as she thought about it, Talia began to fear that as the babe grew to adulthood it could be a real threat to Thedas. That night at Redcliffe, Talia hadn't really considered just what the potential cost could be. If this child was as powerful as she feared with the strong magic of Flemeth on its mother's side and the soul of an old god, would anyone be able to contain it? And just what would it do with all that power?

All in all, Talia knew she should be content with her life. She had a respected position, people who looked up to her, and most of all she had survived the ending of the Blight. So what if her heart was broken and the entire city of Denerim knew it? She could only hope that the old platitude was true and that time truly did heal all wounds.

* * *

_A.N.: Thanks go out to my two betas, melismo and ladyamesindy; without their help, this story would be much the poorer._

_For those that were following my other story, _What Follows Next_, I promise to get back to it. _

_Bioware owns all the usual characters and places…. _


	2. Renewing an Acquaintance

_She don't want no one around_

_Cause she don't want anybody to see_

_What she looks like when she's down_

_Cause that's a really sad place to be_

_She Don't Want Nobody Near - Counting Crows_

.

It was a few weeks after the coronation, and for Ser Perth, life had changed drastically since. He had been one of the Arl of Redcliffe's most dependable knights during the recent troubles and was honored to be one of the men chosen to stay with Lord Eamon when he was made the new king's chancellor. Chancellor Eamon had sent all but four of his men back to Redcliffe to help Bann Teagan in his duties there. Ser Perth had great respect for the chancellor and considered it an honor his lord was willing to keep Ser Perth with him in Denerim, even if Ser Perth's responsibilities now were more along the lines of a common guard than that of a knight. Ser Perth was used to traveling as the arl required, standing duty at Redcliffe Castle when the nobleman was in residence there, and had stayed at the arl's estate a few times on short trips here, but he had never been in Denerim for an extended period of time before. His friend, Ser Donall had returned to Redcliffe with Bann Teagan, and he found himself at loose ends. He did not know the other three men on the detachment well. Ser Perth had always had the tendency to keep to himself, and as such he was finding it a little difficult to adjust to the larger city.

First, there was the smell. Human garbage, cooking food, and people without decent sanitation or access to regular baths made for a miasma that permeated the entire city. However, in direct correlation to that, the place was always alive with the sounds of its populace. There were so many inhabitants compared to Redcliffe Village. You could hear foreign languages in the market place as well as purchase commodities that you couldn't find in Redcliffe's small village. Ser Perth had very quickly discovered Liselle's shop in the market. Even though he didn't partake of her flowery scents, he had found some bath soaps that had scents he thought appropriate for a man. His mother had always taught him that a clean body brought one closer to the Maker. As a young boy, he hadn't been exactly sure how that was so, but by his teens, frequent bathing had become a habit too well ingrained in him to break.

Even though Chancellor Eamon was now living in the palace, his men still had quarters at his estate near the Market District. Ser Perth didn't mind as it was within easy walking distances to the two other places in the city he frequented with any regularity, the chantry and the Gnawed Noble Tavern. As the senior-most knight and de facto commander of the small detachment, Ser Perth was mostly on duty during the day with the four of them having rotating time off as allowed. The duty certainly wasn't strenuous. The chancellor hardly seemed to leave his study these days as he worked through mountains of paperwork and tried to take as much pressure off the inexperienced king as he could.

Ser Perth vaguely remembered the king when he was a young boy as his family had been sworn to the Guerrins of Redcliffe for generations. His uncle ran the freehold that belonged to the Perth family and whose allegiance had always been to the Arl of Redcliffe. His father, the younger brother, had gone into service with the Guerrins and had risen to seneschal of Castle Redcliffe. Ser Perth's older brother, Rendorn (named after Chancellor Eamon's father, who had perished during the rebellion) would take over his position when his father was ready to step down. As a child of the seneschal, Ser Perth had played all over the castle when young and knew most of its secrets. The king was a few years younger than he, and as such Ser Perth had considered him beneath his notice as a young lad, but he did remember the king helping out in the stables. Ser Perth still recalled the day he had been pressed into looking for the young boy when he had gone missing and somehow ended up trapped in one of the cells in the castle's dungeon. Ser Perth had never found out what had really happened that day to young Alistair.

Before he headed to the palace to assume his duties for the day, Ser Perth had fallen into the habit of visiting the chantry in the early mornings to attend to his devotions to the Maker. It was soothing to be there so early. As he made the trip from the estate to the chantry, often there was a breeze rolling in from the river that seemed to blow away the worst of the stench. The air in the city seemed almost fresh only during those early morning hours. The streets were quiet, and even the chantry rarely had many in attendance at that hour. After he had finished his daily chant, Ser Perth would leave for the palace and whatever duties his lord required of him each day. He would often stop by the Gnawed Noble before making his way back to the estate for the night. The food was acceptable, certainly better than anything one could find in the open stalls in the marketplace itself, and the beer was some of the best in the city. It also had a more upscale clientele than that found at some of the other drinking establishments around Denerim.

Ser Perth had become a regular the past few weeks and had often fallen into conversation with Cyril, who was part owner of the tavern and could be found most evenings working behind the bar. On this particular evening, Ser Perth took a seat as Cyril already had a tankard of his favorite beer ready for him by the time he made it in the door and up to the bar. Ser Perth sat back to enjoy his nightly drink as his eyes scanned the room. The tavern wasn't terribly busy this evening, but his eye was caught by the woman sitting by herself at the back table. He could only see the side of her face when she would turn in his direction, but she looked so familiar. He tried not to be rude and stare (even though she couldn't see him watching her), but he just could not help it. His gaze was drawn back to her again and again as he tried to place her. It was only when she tilted her head forward and the pointed tip of her ear poked through her light brown hair that he thought he knew who she was. The next time Cyril went by him he put his hand out to catch his attention.

"Cyril, my good man, that woman over at the back table. Do you know her?"

"Of course, ser. That's Lady Talia, the hero of Ferelden and the Bann of the Alienage."

"Ah yes, it has been some time since I last saw her, but I thought that was her."

"You're acquainted with the lady, then?" asked Cyril with some interest.

"Slightly," acknowledged Ser Perth. "I met her when she helped defend Redcliffe Village when Chancellor Eamon was so sick last year."

"Well, why don't you go over and say hello?" suggested Cyril.

"I could not intrude upon the Lady Talia in such a manner," replied Ser Perth. "It would be unseemly."

Cyril looked over at her one more time and seemed to come to a decision. He leaned in closer to Ser Perth so no one else could overhear.

"The lady has been coming in here and spending way too much time alone. I think she could really use a friend. She went through a lot to save us all, and I dislike seeing her so unhappy, even though she would deny it if pressed. How about I go ask her if it would be all right for you to join her?" offered Cyril.

"No," replied Ser Perth. "I would prefer if you did not do that." Cyril continued to look at him expectantly, and finally Ser Perth gave in with a groan. "Fine, have it your way. I will go over and greet the lady. Bring me another and one of whatever she is drinking." Ser Perth mumbled to himself until Cyril came back with the drinks. Cyril could have sworn he heard him say, "…get myself into these situations."

Cyril watched with an approving eye as Ser Perth picked up both drinks, left the bar, and made his way over to the table where the lady sat.

"Lady Talia, I do not know if you remember me-" he began before she cut him off.

"You're the knight from Redcliffe that we fought the undead with, aren't you?" Talia asked once her blue eyes searched his face.

"Yes, my Lady, Ser Perth," he answered.

Since returning to Denerim, Talia had been living in the small home she had grown up in at the alienage with her father and Soris. There were also some friends of the family staying in the house as well. After the Battle of Denerim, the condition of the alienage was even worse because of the damage that had been caused by the darkspawn, and people were forced to live stacked on top of each other in those homes that were still standing. A massive rebuilding project was planned (one of the things she had been working on as bann and as part of the king's council). However, the current conditions didn't leave much room for privacy. She certainly didn't want the others living in her home to know how hurt she still was by Alistair's defection, and so she had fallen into the habit of coming several times a week to the Noble and renting a private room from Edwina and Cyril for a few hours in the evening. It allowed her to wallow in her self-misery and shed the tears she so carefully hid from others. As the days passed, she was learning how to function without Alistair at her side and as part of her life and still fulfil her duties, even though the times she was required to see him as a member of the council caused her jolts of anguish. She thought she was doing an adequate job of hiding her pain, though, especially from those who did not know her well.

This evening she had gotten the feeling that Cyril knew what she was doing and thought enough was enough. When she had inquired about renting a room tonight, he had claimed all of them were engaged. Judging by the relatively sparse attendance at the bar itself, she thought perhaps Cyril had decided the time had come to take her in hand and had told her a little white lie. She had seated herself at the back table, but it still did not afford her the privacy that she would need to continue probing the open wounds Alistair had left her with when he had so decisively ended things between them. Now this stranger had come to claim her attention. She really didn't want to be disturbed, but with the memory of her mother's words that 'it never hurt to be polite' ringing in her head, Talia said, "Please, ser, have a seat."

Ser Perth hesitated as he could tell she preferred to be left alone, "Are you sure, my Lady? I would hate to force my company upon you unwanted."

"Sit down," she said a little more forcefully.

Ser Perth sat the drink he had carried over for Talia down on the table and slid it across to her.

"I see Cyril has you playing delivery boy," she remarked.

"Yes," Ser Perth agreed as his gaze went to Cyril. "Something like that."

Talia caught the wryness in his glance and couldn't help a small smile. "He twisted your arm to make you come over here, didn't he?" Talia turned to look at Cyril as her suspicions regarding his motives this evening seemed to be proving true. Cyril hastily turned away to attend to other customers as Ser Perth slowly lowered himself into the seat opposite Talia. His face turned slightly pink at her words.

"Now that is unfair, my lady," Ser Perth replied. "How can a gentleman answer that question? If I say yes, it implies I needed another's prodding to come speak with you. If I say no, I insult your intelligence in something you have worked out for yourself. I think I shall just pretend I did not hear you, shall I?"

"You shame me, Ser Perth," she replied gamely. "You make an effort to come speak to me and the first thing I do is put you on the spot. Shall we start over?"

At his slight smile and nod, she continued, "Ser Perth, how very nice to see you again! You must tell me how you have fared since last we met." She paused and then added, "There, I think that was proper, wasn't it? Now it is your turn."

"Why Lady Talia, how kind of you to inquire. I have been doing quite well and I trust you have been the same," Ser Perth replied with a twinkle in his gray eyes. After a moment, he continued, "So now that we have the proper forms out of the way, may we be easy with one another?"

Talia looked at him measuringly. "I think I would like that," she finally answered. Ever since the end of the Blight and her return to the Alienage, many of the elves who lived there didn't know how to relate to her and most settled on a stiff formality. "It would make a nice change."

Ser Perth really had no idea what sort of situation he was stepping into here as he had only a passing acquaintance with the lady some months ago at Redcliffe. He had only arrived in Denerim right after the coronation, and not being one for gossip, he had not heard all the innuendo and rumor that had flown around the city about the real relationship between the king and the hero of Ferelden and their subsequent breakup. The only clue he had was what Cyril had just confided to him that she was unhappy and Cyril felt she needed a friend. Ser Perth resolved therefore to let her direct the conversation.

They had talked of light inconsequential things, trading small stories from childhood and how they each had received their training. She had even told a funny story or two from the time of her travels during the Blight. Ser Perth had learned through careful observation of those around him how to size up people and situations. This was one of the reasons why Bann Teagan had put him in command of the knights at Redcliffe during the troubles there. So this particular evening, any time the conversation had headed towards a topic that might have been uncomfortable for Talia, he could tell by the quick quirk of her mouth, narrowing of the eyes, and subtle twist of her fingers. Each time that happened, Ser Perth had managed to find a way to gracefully change the subject. He was surprised therefore when he realized the city bells were tolling nine. He had spent two bells talking with the Lady Talia and hadn't realized it.

"By the Maker, is that the time?" he asked her. "I must apologize. I certainly had no intention of monopolizing your evening like I have," Ser Perth continued as he placed his hands on the table in preparation to push himself out of his seat.

She graced him with a small smile. "I've enjoyed our time together. I'm glad you came over, whether or not Cyril pushed you into it," she lightly teased him. He colored slightly at her words so she knew Cyril had indeed prompted the gesture.

"Well, you are very gracious to say so, but I fear I must take my leave of you," Ser Perth replied as he stood. He took her hand and bowed over it formally, "Thank you for the conversation. It is not often I find such pleasant company of an evening. Maker preserve you, my Lady."

Talia watched as Ser Perth stopped by and spoke a few words with Cyril, paid his bill, and then headed towards the door of the tavern. For the first time since she had started coming to the Noble these past weeks, she would leave it without being emotionally drained from her grief over the split with Alistair. As she made her own preparations to leave for the alienage, she admitted to herself that she wouldn't mind running into Ser Perth again some time. He certainly had been excellent company.

* * *

_A.N.: Thanks once again to melismo and ladyamesindy for the beta._

_I must mention that Cyril is a character that ladyamesindy developed in her story, _The Barkeep Diaries_, which tells the tale of the Blight from Cyril's viewpoint_. _She very graciously allowed me to borrow him to use in this tale. He'll be popping in and out in various chapters._

_When I was first putting this story together, I did as much research as I could on Ser Perth, but there wasn't much available and mainly what there was made mention that he was "very devout." As I began to get a sense of him through these next chapters, he began to develop into a "formal gentleman" in his actions and mannerisms, and I've portrayed him as such through the rest of the story. Some of his dialogue may read a little bit stilted, but I purposely left it that way as his manner of speech plays into his character. I blame his mother, but you'll find out more about that as the story progresses….._

_Thanks to all those that alert, favorite, or even just read, but especially to those that review: Nithu, bioncafemme, __Eva Galana,__ ladyamesindy, Liso66, patbaking, Windchime68, erynnar, and USAF713. I appreciate each of you taking the time to let me know what you think. _


	3. A King's Regrets

_You say you want your freedom_

_Well who am I to keep you down_

_It's only right that you should_

_Play the way you feel it_

_But listen carefully to the sound_

_Of your loneliness_

_Like a heartbeat, drives you mad_

_In the stillness of remembering_

_What you had, And what you lost_

_And what you had, And what you lost_

_Dreams - Fleetwood Mac_

.

Alistair knew he had made a mistake. He had probably made many since this whole kingship thing began, but his biggest one was letting Talia go. In the weeks since his stupid decision to end things with her, his life had slowly become a misery. He had hardly had a decent meal at the palace since the scene with Talia at Eamon's estate. His meals arrived either charred to a crisp or under cooked. His bath water was alternately ice cold or so hot as to nearly burn him. His clothes were too tight or too loose, or the wool "somehow" found its way against his skin to drive him crazy with itching. He had heard some of the stories that had flown around the city after his and Talia's relationship came to an end, and he knew the elven servants of the palace were making their displeasure felt at the king's treatment of their new bann. He had considered saying something to Eamon about it, but he knew Eamon would want to do something drastic like replace all the servants in the palace. There was a rather large part of himself that felt he deserved exactly what he was getting so he kept his peace and suffered in silence.

Right after the Landsmeet and before they had even left the palace, Eamon had begun hounding him about Talia _again. _Well, Eamon had actually been after him about Talia since the whole "let's make Alistair king" business began. It was only once they had left Redcliffe and come to Denerim with the arl that he really began to apply the pressure about Alistair's "inappropriate" relationship with the young elven rogue. When Eamon brought it up (repeatedly) at the estate while they were taking care of rescuing Anora and clearing the slavers out of the alienage, Alistair had been able to brush the arl off with excuses about needing to worry about getting enough evidence to defeat Loghain at the Landsmeet. With his kingship realized, he no longer had any reason to hide behind for not making a decision. Eamon had lectured him all the way back to the estate, and Alistair had determined to end it that night. Eamon had convinced him that it wasn't fair to Talia to keep her hanging on when their relationship had nowhere to go. Alistair had his duty and new life laid out in front of him, and as much as it pained him, it couldn't include Talia any longer.

Alistair had marched into the arl's estate determined to break it off as soon as he could. It would have behooved him to have made sure it was just the two of them in the room before launching into his whole speech. He honestly hadn't even realized that all their friends and half the arl's servants were present for the entire scene. Some of the things he said to Talia that night still made him wince. She had called him an ass. He could now admit that she had been right.

It had been extremely awkward after that. He and Talia had been forced to travel together until the whole issue of the Blight was resolved. Battle was the only time when things felt even close to normal. When they both were swinging their blades, the hurt they inflicted on each other hadn't seemed to matter. It was only once swords were sheathed and they had to look each other in the eye again that it became difficult. Talia would only speak to him about necessary subjects for the battle and refused to have anything to do with him otherwise. Alistair couldn't blame her. He knew he had hurt her deeply.

At first, his biggest fear had been that she would turn to the Antivan assassin. Zevran had certainly pursued her hard enough before Talia had committed herself to Alistair. He ran into the two of them in one of the hallways of the palace shortly after the final battle with the archdemon but before his coronation. She and Zevran were laughing together. Well, Zevran had been laughing; she had at least been smiling. When her eyes fell on Alistair approaching, the smile on her lips disappeared. A wall came down over her face like a shutter over a window. Talia and Zevran both bowed and murmured, "Your Highness." Alistair felt his gut tighten at the distance in her eyes. She wouldn't even look directly at him.

He tried then to say something to her, to find some way to let her know she wasn't the only one hurting. "'Lia, please-"

"Don't," she said as she held up a hand. "I don't-can't hear it. I'm sorry, your Highness," and with that she pivoted on one foot and walked away. Zevran turned a look of pity on him, shook his head, and followed her while Alistair stood there feeling miserable and alone.

It had only gotten worse after that. Whenever he saw her, it was like Talia wasn't present behind her eyes. A huge chasm existed between them, and he knew he only had himself to blame. As he slowly came to realize just what he had lost and began to wish desperately to have her back, he tried numerous times over the next weeks to talk to Talia, but she always found a way to brush him off and flee his presence. It hurt to know she couldn't even stand to be near him anymore.

If the days were bad, the nights were worse. He was used to the warmth of her body beside his and the way she would snuggle against him through the night. She completed him in so many ways he never realized until she was gone. Alistair would wake from dreams reaching for her, but he would only find the cold spot in his bed where Talia had previously been and where she _still would be_ if he hadn't been such a fool.

Alistair knew Talia like no other man did. He knew her sticky pride, and how Talia wouldn't want to let him close enough to allow him to hurt her again. Alistair couldn't bring himself to force the issue by using his position as king to _make_ her listen to him. He knew exactly how much she would resent it, and she wouldn't be receptive to anything he tried to say in that situation. His best hope was that with time she would at least come to a point where she would listen to him. He had to find a way to make it up to her. Maybe between the two of them, they could find a way to be together even though he was king. How he wished now he had talked_ to _her instead of _at _her that night at Eamon's. He winced whenever he thought of that pompous speech he had delivered in front of what now seemed like half of Denerim. How could he have been so stupid? He hadn't fought very hard to keep her against Eamon, and those who had views like his, and that's what shamed Alistair the most.

* * *

Things were drifting along until he saw something one day that made him uneasy. Alistair didn't know why he was concerned. It wasn't even that much of an incident really, but for some reason it set off warning bells inside him. It started simply enough on a day when the council was to be in session. Eamon always made him wait until all the council members had arrived before entering the room, and then Eamon went in first and announced him. Alistair thought it was silly and it always made him uncomfortable, but Eamon insisted that they had to go along with protocol. There was a small alcove right off the entrance to the chamber where Alistair and Eamon would wait until all the council members were assembled. Alistair had fallen into the habit of pretending to peruse material for the meeting, but what he really would be doing was glancing out behind the curtain that hung over the alcove and watching for Talia. It was one of the few times that he could allow his eyes to drink in her image without an audience present.

This day was much the same as other council days. He was leaning against the wall right behind the edge of the curtain where he could survey the entrance to the council chamber. All his attention was caught and held as Talia stepped into view. She was walking with her cousin Soris and talking quietly with him as they proceeded down the corridor. Alistair's eyes followed her every move. Talia started to enter the room, but then she did something different from her normal routine. She stopped for a moment and said a few words to the knight standing beside the door. Alistair drew himself up stiffly and adjusted the curtain so he could see better. Alistair thought he detected an attitude of interest in the man, but he wished he was closer so he could see the expression on the man's face. The knight bowed formally as he replied to whatever Talia had said. With instinct honed through his loss of Talia, Alistair's eyes remained glued on the man as she passed him. Alistair saw the knight's head turn as he watched the young elf enter the chamber. _What was this? Who was that knight? He looked familiar. Why had 'Lia spoken to the man and just what was his interest in her?_

"Eamon," Alistair said softly.

"Yes," he answered distractedly. Eamon was going over a bid for further repairs to the palace and not really giving Alistair his full attention.

"Who is that knight there by the door?"

Eamon raised his eyes from his vellum to look out past the hanging material, "Which one?"

"The one there to the left of the door. The one that looks like he has a stick stuck up his-"

"Alistair," said Eamon disapprovingly. "That's Ser Perth, one of my best men. Why?"

"I was just wondering," said Alistair. "I thought he looked familiar."

"You probably saw him at Redcliffe during your visits there over the past months, and of course, you may have known him as a child. He's the younger son of my seneschal and a more reliable man I couldn't ask for. I probably should have sent him back to Redcliffe to Teagan, but I wanted to keep him with me."

Alistair just grunted in reply, but he still felt uneasy inside and wondered just what the man's interest in Talia was. Alistair entered the chamber when Eamon announced him after he sent a glare at Ser Perth standing by the door. His eyes immediately began hunting for Talia when he came into the room. She was glancing down at the papers in front of her and not looking at him. Alistair's frustration level rose. How was he ever to get back in Talia's good graces if he couldn't even get her to listen to him? If things continued along this course, he would have to do something desperate.

Eamon gave Alistair a few disapproving looks through the afternoon as it was apparent, to Eamon at least, the young king was not paying attention to what was going on during the session. Eamon finally resorted to lightly kicking Alistair's foot under the table to get his attention.

Alistair had been thinking hard and trying to find an excuse that would allow him the chance to speak with Talia alone. At Eamon's kick, he brought his attention back to the bann who was speaking. He was glad he did as the discussion involved the rebuilding project currently proposed for the Alienage. Everyone's attention turned to Bann Talia as she rose to address the members and their staff. Alistair loved it when Talia spoke in session because it gave him an excuse to watch her. As she went through the goals of the project, Alistair was filled with admiration for her. Eamon had been against his installation of Talia as the bann of the Alienage. Alistair had known that if he wanted the person appointed to be accepted within the ranks of the human nobility it had to be someone special; someone the humans he or she would be interacting with would respect. Who better than the hero of Ferelden, the elf who already had the respect of the Landsmeet as proven when she had defeated Loghain and made Alistair king? Talia hadn't let him down either. She was doing a wonderful job, both in changing her people's lives for the better and in proving to others that elves were just as capable as humans. The fact that it kept her in Denerim instead of in Amaranthine with the Wardens was just an added bonus in his mind. As his eyes followed Talia's graceful gestures, he came up with an idea that he thought would allow him to garner her undivided attention.

Once the session was over, Alistair always left before the assembled council members. Today, he lingered outside the door waiting for Talia to exit the room. "Bann Talia," he called in a strong voice as he moved towards her. She had already passed by and had her back to him, and he saw her stop and stiffen. It took her a bit to turn around as if she was considering escape down the hallway.

As Alistair waited, she slowly spun and focused her eyes over his left shoulder. "Yes, your Majesty?" she replied in what anyone else would have taken as a pleasant voice. He, however, knew better; she was angry.

He resolved to push ahead. Talia would probably be even angrier shortly. She hated being manipulated into anything. "I have some questions on the project in the alienage. I wondered if you would take a few minutes to enlighten me on some facts."

Talia smiled, although it looked more like she was baring her teeth than smiling. "I would be happy to your Majesty. Unfortunately, my father requires my assistance this evening. My cousin Soris is well versed in the whole undertaking and is even better equipped than I am to answer your questions. Soris?" Talia turned to her cousin, who was standing near her, before Alistair could say anything. "Would you stay and answer any questions his Majesty might have, please?

"No-" Alistair started to say, but Soris was already answering Talia.

"Of course, Cousin," answered Soris quickly as he moved between them. Soris realized full well what was going on and was determined not to allow the king the opportunity to hurt Talia again. "You go attend to Uncle Cyrion. I'd be happy to assist."

"Thank you, Soris. Your Majesty," Talia said with a bow and rapidly moved off down the corridor.

"Now, your Majesty, I am at your disposal. Exactly what were your questions?" Soris asked as he focused his attention on Alistair.

* * *

_A.N: Thanks to my two super betas, ladyamesindy and melismo. I appreciate all the help, ladies!_

_I also forgot to mention earlier I went on a musical journey with this story. I've selected lyrics as epigraphs for each chapter from performers that I particularly like. Hope you enjoy them as much as I did picking each one out. Hopefully, they will give you a little preview of each chapter. _

_Special thanks to all those that alert, favorite, or even just read, but especially to those that review, including: Arsinoe de Blassenville, ladyamesindy, Nithu, bioncafemme, __Eva Galana,__ darkelf, Liso66, Castiana, USAF713, roxfox1962, Elaine McFG, Windchime68, erynnar, Shakespira, and patbaking. I love getting those review notes and learning what you thought. Positive criticism is always appreciated. _

_Thanks to Elaine McFG who was kind enough to share with me what the toolset said about Ser Perth. Unfortunately, I'm a console player and didn't have access to that when I was doing the research for this story. I also could not find it anywhere on the internet. So to those who are super creative and work in the toolset, I'll have to apologize. I've set Ser Perth's age at twenty-six, not forty. _


	4. Friendship Begins

_Well I know it wasn't you who held me down  
Heaven knows it wasn't you who set me free  
So often times it happens that we live our lives in chains  
And we never even know we have the key_

_Already Gone - Eagles_

_.  
_

_A.N.: This first short section is the same council session that we just saw from Alistair's viewpoint. This time we see Talia's and Ser Perth's._

* * *

Talia had been much too busy the next few days after her evening with Ser Perth to make it back to the Noble. She had an important council session coming up later in the week. At this particular meeting, the new building project for the alienage would be discussed in detail. She and Soris spent long hours making sure they had all their facts straight and everything in line for any sort of questions that might be asked by the council members.

As she and Soris were heading to the council chamber for the meeting, they were discussing their last minute adjustments to the presentation. When Talia walked up the hallway, she snuck a quick peek at the guards and noticed Ser Perth standing to the left of the entrance into the room. As she and Soris drew near, she felt his eyes land on her. She gave Ser Perth a small smile and stopped for a moment in the doorway. "I see I don't have to worry about flaming undead attacking the council today," she said softly. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw one side of his mouth quirk up before he resumed his normal solemn expression. It happened so fast that if she hadn't been watching for it, she would have missed it.

Ser Perth bowed to her and said, "I will do my best, my Lady, but I think I can assure you that no undead, flaming or otherwise, will enter this room today."

Talia gave him another small smile before moving on into the council chamber. She found her normal seat and pulled out her notes to begin studying them before the session started.

Ser Perth stood as he always did with his eyes constantly in motion looking for danger to those whose welfare he was entrusted. He was somewhat surprised when the king entered the chamber. Normally, the man swept right by him. Today, the king stopped and seemed to fix him with a hard glare. Ser Perth told himself he must have been imagining it. The king certainly had no reason to take any notice of a knight or to feel any hostility towards him personally. Perhaps the king was experiencing heartburn from lunch?

* * *

Talia was sitting at the back table at the Gnawed Noble thinking over the events of the day. The council session had gone extremely well as far as her presentation and the response to it. She was very pleased that the rebuilding project for the alienage had been accepted so well by the other members, and she had great hopes the funding for it would be approved. Of course, there had been a down point to her day. Alistair had tried _again_ to get her alone after the session had been put into recess. She just thanked the Maker for Soris. He had more than once blocked the king's attempts to maneuver her into a private setting. Talia knew she may have been being a little childish in her attempts to avoid Alistair, but she just did not feel up to dealing with whatever he wanted to talk about. She just hoped the Maker would forgive her, not only for her part in the Morrigan mess, but also for the little white lies she had been telling Alistair to avoid him.

Talia had been shocked when Alistair had raised her to the nobility and made her the bann of the Alienage at his coronation. She had expected much more resistance from the nobles than she had received to date. She actually felt useful and as if she was making a difference in the lives of the downtrodden elves of Denerim's Alienage. Talia just hoped that this initial acceptance of the humans on the council (which she knew had much more to do with her hero of Ferelden status than anything else) would continue to hold. She realized that the other nobles considered her no threat because only elves fell under her domain, but she knew what an important step this was in beginning to improve the often tumultuous relationship between humans and elves.

She took another sip of "Denerim's Delight," Cyril's latest brewing success. It was a slightly lighter ale than some of the darker ones favored by many of the Noble's inhabitants, but it had rapidly become her favorite. She really must remember to thank Cyril. His actions the other night in denying her the use of a private room and her subsequent light conversation with Ser Perth had brought home the fact that her self-indulgence had gone on long enough. Even though her feelings for Alistair hadn't disappeared, she could see hope that perhaps her heart would heal one day. Although she still wasn't ready to sit down and have a civil conversation with the man yet, the time for her to indulge in hours of useless tears over the situation had come to an end. Thus, when she had entered the Noble tonight, she had nodded to Cyril's offer of the back table for the evening. Cyril's answering smile of approval had brought a slight pinkish tinge to her cheeks as she moved towards the table, her mug of beer held tightly in her hand.

She was sitting with her back to the wall where she could watch the room as people came and went. She appreciated Cyril putting her in the back where she could observe without having to be part of the scene. She noticed a member or two of the council come in and out, but no one had broached her solitude this evening. Just because the nobles of Ferelden were willing to accept her presence in the council chamber didn't mean they wanted to socialize with her. She was listening to and observing a lute player Edwina had hired for the evening when she saw Ser Perth enter the tavern. She watched as he walked up to Cyril at the bar. Cyril handed him a mug and then she saw Ser Perth lean in and listen to something Cyril said. He smiled at the barkeep and said a few words. Cyril then turned away to take care of another customer, and Talia hastily averted her gaze when Ser Perth's eyes turned to take in the room.

* * *

Ser Perth entered the tavern that night in a good mood. He walked up to Cyril for his customary mug of beer at the bar as he noticed the tables he passed on his way were crowded this evening. Cyril just smiled as he handed Ser Perth his mug, and then he beckoned Ser Perth closer. "The bann is here again tonight."

Ser Perth smiled at Cyril and said, "Ah, you are not catching me out again that easily, Cyril. I am on to your tricks now." He made sure to keep his eyes on Cyril while taking another sip of his beer. Only when Cyril had turned away to fill another mug did he allow his eyes to sweep the room, and he quickly noted that indeed Bann Talia was once again seated at the rear-most table. He most certainly needed to leave the woman alone tonight. Not only had he allowed Cyril to prod him into intruding on her uninvited, but then he had monopolized her entire evening the last time she had been here. He sat determinedly at the bar not looking at her.

* * *

Talia sat at the table not looking at Ser Perth for a while. She idly ran her finger through the wet ring her mug had left on the table trying to figure out exactly what was causing her internal unease this evening. She looked over at Ser Perth, but he was still studying his beer. She had to admit he was a fine-looking man with his auburn-colored hair, strong masculine facial features, and piercing grey eyes. She had been around good-looking men before, however, without the almost awkward feeling she had this evening. She dropped her eyes back to the table with a frown as she continued prodding at her emotions.

Finally, she thought she had it figured out. It was guilt. Part of her felt as if she was betraying Alistair by enjoying another man's company, which was totally ridiculous since he was the one who had thrown her and their relationship away without even giving her a say in the matter. Talia had grown up knowing that a marriage would be arranged for her when she was old enough and that her groom would not come from her own alienage. All the young elves had known this was their fate. There had been a few young girls around her age who had been wild and spread their favors around before their marriages, but Talia never had. Alistair had been the first and only man she had ever been involved with, and she had expected to spend the rest of her life with him. When the plan of making Alistair king had first been conceived, she hadn't been totally naïve about it. She knew their relationship would have to change and that she and Alistair would never be able to marry. Talia had thought about it long and hard, both the negatives and the positives, and she had come to the decision that she wanted to stay with him whatever it took. She had never had the chance to tell Alistair that though because his rejection of her had come before they had ever discussed the subject.

She looked over at Ser Perth once again. Yes, she had enjoyed the time she had spent with him the other night. In fact, she wouldn't mind some company this evening, Alistair be damned. With her mind made up, Talia motioned to Cyril to come over to the table. Cyril nodded to her as he finished up the orders he was working on and then he approached her. "Yes, Bann Talia. How may I serve?"

"I'd like to return Ser Perth's kind gesture of the other night and stand him to a drink," she declared as she pushed a few coins across the table to him.

Cyril smiled and said, "Of course, my Lady. I'll take care of that right away." He picked up the coins and headed back to the bar.

Talia watched as Cyril fixed the drink and then delivered it to Ser Perth. He looked startled when Cyril had delivered the beer and he looked up at her quickly. By the way his eyes moved right to her, she knew he had been aware of her all along_. _She coolly saluted him with her mug and then tilted her head towards the seat across from her in invitation. He hesitated and at first she thought he meant to ignore her, but then he rose from his seat with his drink in his hand and approached her table.

"Bann Talia?" he said somewhat tentatively.

"Good evening, Ser Perth," she replied with a small smile. "Join me if you like."

Ser Perth hesitated again, still not sure if this was a good idea.

Talia cocked a head at him and said, "Of course, if you prefer not to be seen in public with me, please feel free to go back to the bar."

He flushed at her words and slid quickly into the seat. "It is not that, my Lady. I just did not wish to intrude upon you as thoughtlessly as I did the other evening."

"It was no intrusion," replied Talia. "I certainly wouldn't have invited you over tonight if I didn't want your company."

"Thank you, my Lady and also for the drink. I do not know if I have ever had a lady buy me a drink before," Ser Perth mused with a small smile on his face.

"You are most welcome, but I was merely returning the favor from your kind gesture the other evening."

Once again Talia and Ser Perth spent the evening talking. There were times when she actually laughed and managed to forget her heartache for minutes at a time. Before she realized it, the evening had passed, and it was time for her to head for home.

"Ser Perth, I'd like to thank you for once again sparing the time to entertain me tonight, but I fear I must go."

"Of course," he said quickly. "May I escort you..?" his voice trailed off as he looked at her with a sheepish grin. "That was rather stupid, was it not? If anyone can take care of herself, it would be you."

"I'm pretty independent," agreed Talia. "If we are to be friends, you should know that about me." She found Ser Perth's old-fashioned deportment and manner of speech attractive. She stamped firmly down on the thought that it reminded her of Alistair when they had first met and his attempts at what he thought was courtly gallantry.

"Is that what we are to be then…friends?" asked Ser Perth.

She looked at him seriously. "I rather think that is up to you. Not every human would be willing to claim an elf as a friend. I can imagine you don't normally consider elves as such."

Ser Perth reddened, but answered her truthfully. "You are correct. You would be my first."

"How about this then? I'll issue you a standing invitation. Feel free to join me here at my table any time. If you decide against it, then no hard feelings."

Ser Perth protested, "Please, I am not as churlish as that." He stood up as she did and reached out and took her hand. He bowed over it in that formal manner he possessed and said, "I would be honored if you would consider me your friend."

"Oh," she tilted her head to look up at him when he had straightened back up. Talia seemed to be attempting to determine if he meant what he said. Whatever she saw in his face must have convinced her because the smile that she gave him almost blinded him with its brilliance. "Good. I'll see you later in the week, then?" she asked.

"I'll look forward to it, my Lady," Ser Perth answered after a slight hesitation as he forced his mind to start working once again. "Maker watch over you."

She gifted him with one more smile and replied, "And you as well." Then she turned and exited the tavern.

Ser Perth continued to stand as he watched her leave. Once she was out of sight, he sank back down on his seat at the table. By the Maker, he was in trouble. There was no doubt she was a beautiful woman, pointed ears or not, but when she had smiled at him, he thought his heart would stop.

When Ser Perth left the tavern that night, he was whistling merrily to himself.

* * *

_A.N.: Thanks again to melismo and ladyamesindy for their continued help and Cyril's special guest appearance. _

_This chapter finishes the first part of the story, which is basically setting up for the rest of it. With the next chapter we move more into the main portion, and Ser Perth finally gets a first name! _

_Special thanks to all those that alert, favorite, or even just read, but especially to those that review, including: Arsinoe de Blassenville, ladyamesindy, bioncafemme, __Eva Galana,__ Liso66, Castiana, roxfox1962, Elaine McFG, Windchime68, erynnar, Shakespira, Snow-queen85, AletaLune., celtic-twinkie. I greatly enjoying learning what everyone thought of the chapter and what you particularly liked or disliked. _


	5. Friendship Deepens

_Strangers of the heart  
Always safe with words unspoken  
Strangers of the heart  
Don't take chances they'll get broken  
No matter where you are  
Hear me tonight I don't want to be strangers at heart_

_Strangers of the Heart - Heart_

The next few weeks were busy ones for Talia. The all important building project for the alienage had been approved, and she was devoting a lot of time to overseeing portions of that. She was glad in a way; it kept her out of the palace and away from Alistair. She only went to the palace for council sessions. Even those were more bearable because she would have Ser Perth to greet on her way into the chamber. She would always make sure to smile at him, and he would bow his head and reply in his cultured voice, "My Lady." She would also run into him a couple evenings a week at the Noble. No matter what, Talia made sure to make time to get away from the demands of her busy office whenever she could to spend a few hours in conversation with Ser Perth.

She was slowly learning more about him. Ser Perth had been raised in Redcliffe. As a young man, his father, Durell Perth, had been with the rebellion. Durell had served as a clerk for Arl Rendorn and had been with him at the disastrous battle of West Hill. Not being a fighter himself, after the Arl's death, Durell had returned to his family's holding until the end of the rebellion. Once King Maric had recalled the young arl to Redcliffe, Dane's father had sworn his service to Arl Eamon. Having been a close associate of Arl Rendorn, Arl Eamon relied upon Ser Perth's father, and Durell rose quickly in the arl's household to become the senschenal of Redcliffe Castle. Ser Perth's mother had ruled the family's household and had been both extremely social conscious and devout. Ser Perth had an older brother and sister still living. His parents had lost two children who had not survived past their first few years. This was not uncommon as many infants did not survive to their fifth birthday, even those lucky enough to be born outside an alienage.

From what Talia gleaned, with the death of his younger sister in infancy, Ser Perth had become the apple of his mother's eye and she had impressed many of her traits onto his forming character. His very correct manners, his slight fastidiousness in his personal habits, and his devout belief in the Maker could all be traced back to this influence. Talia knew he must have taken a lot of grief for that when he was younger, but she couldn't help but find the traits attractive. She respected anyone who could stand against the disdain she was sure he had endured as a young man and still hold firm to his beliefs. In fact, one evening they had a conversation on the subject of the Chantry. Ser Perth had talked about his early religious training and growing up in a devout family.

"You really do believe in the Chant, don't you?" Talia asked.

"Of course," said Ser Perth in surprise. "Are you saying you do not? The person who discovered the Urn of Sacred Ashes after all this time?"

"I haven't been in a chantry since," Talia admitted softly without looking at him.

"Why not?" he asked.

Talia was quiet so long Ser Perth wasn't sure she was going to answer him.

"Our Dalish cousins don't believe in the Maker, although we alienage elves are raised in the faith; I, perhaps, more than most. You see, one day when I was very young, Soris, Shianni, and I left the alienage to come out into the main part of Denerim to play. We knew we weren't supposed to leave the elven quarter, but we were too young to realize the dangers that were waiting for us beyond the alienage gate. Somehow, I became separated from Soris and Shianni. A group of human children saw me lost in the streets and started to torment me. In my terror, they chased me into the chantry. I learned that day that I was safe there on the grounds as the other children were afraid to continue their harassment of me in sight of the Sisters. After that, I often took refuge in the chantry. At first, the Mothers and Sisters were sure I was up to no good and were suspicious of the grimy elf child who kept returning. Eventually, they accepted my presence and even welcomed me. In the beginning, I was just looking for a place to hide, but slowly I discovered the peace the Chantry and honoring the Maker could give me. At least for a little while, it became a safe place to be when other places were not. During the Blight when we finally located Andraste's Temple, I can't describe the feeling of awe and reverence I experienced." She went on to tell him the whole story from Brother Genitivi, Haven, the cultists, the high dragon, and finally the Gauntlet and Andraste's temple itself.

"Thank you for telling me," he replied when she finished her tale. "I have wanted to ask you about it for quite some time, but I was afraid it would have been a too intense and personal experience to bring up casually." Ser Perth paused and took a drink of his ale before continuing. "So why have you not been in a chantry since then?" he asked. "I would think the experience would have deepened your faith, not lessened it."

Once again she fell silent as she looked down at her hands in her lap. When she finally spoke, he had to strain to hear her above the noise in the tavern. "Well, until the archdemon's death, we were mostly too busy with gathering the army and the Landsmeet and such."

"And after?" Ser Perth prompted.

Talia rubbed her forehead with one hand as she leaned her other arm and hand on the table. She considered what she could tell him. Finally Talia dropped her hand from her forehead into her lap and said, "Some of this falls under the auspices of Grey Warden secrets, and I can't reveal those even if I wanted to. Let me just say I brought about an act whose result could at some point in the future cause worse trouble for Thedas than the Blight, and I did it to save my own life. How can I expect forgiveness for that?"

Ser Perth could tell by the way she refused to look at him, the anguish in her voice, and the tension in her face and body that this was something that had tormented her for some time. He leaned across the table and covered her hand with his. "Talia," he said earnestly. This was the first time he had ever called her by her first name without a title attached, and she didn't think he even realized he had done so. "I am sure you did what you had to do. Even if whatever you think you did was as dire as you are making out, remember Transfigurations 10:1: 'The one who repents, who has faith, unshaken by the darkness of the world, she shall know true peace.'" He seemed to recall himself and sat back, withdrawing his hand at the same time.

Talia lips curled up in a very small smile.

"What?" Ser Perth asked a trifle defensively.

"You are the only man I know who could pull a verse out of the chant that fast and that appropriately," she said.

"It is a gift," he said smiling back at her. "So what about it? Come to the chantry with me some time. That way the first time you will not have to go by yourself."

She looked at him while she considered his request. "Maybe," she said.

"Come with me, please," Ser Perth urged her. "I go early every morning. It is very quiet and there are not a lot of people there."

"I'll think about it," she promised.

Ser Perth allowed the subject to drop as he did not want to press her.

"So now you have to answer something for me," she said. "It's only fair."

"Yes, it is," he agreed. "Very well, ask your question."

"Perth. I've been wondering. Is that your family name or your given name?" she asked.

"It is my family name," he admitted.

"So?"

"So what?" he replied resignedly, knowing her next question.

"What's your given name?" she asked.

He sighed and looked at her.

"Oh, come on, it can't be that bad."

He gave her a long-suffering look, but simply said, "Dane."

"What's wrong with that?" she asked.

"Oh nothing, in and of itself. My mother and a multitude of mabari owners all thought it was a wonderful name," he replied. "I am sure if she realized how popular a dog's name it would turn out to be she would have found something worse. My poor sister barely escaped being traumatized for life."

"What did your mother want to call her?" asked Talia fascinated despite herself.

Dane looked at her. "You sure you want to know?"

At her answering nod, he said, "Gwarina."

Talia burst out laughing. "You're making that up!" she declared.

"Unfortunately, I am not. My parents both believed wholeheartedly in Ferelden independence," Dane said. "My father, Maker bless his soul, put his foot down though when Mother wanted to name my sister after the battle at Gwaren. They compromised on Rowena after the queen."

"Well, I think Dane suits you," she declared stoutly. "It's very strong and masculine."

"I shall tell myself that the next time I am walking down the street and hear 'Dane, here boy. Come.'"

Talia couldn't help giggling at the sardonic expression on his face.

* * *

She hadn't accompanied him to the chantry the next morning or even in the next few days. When they met in the Noble in the evenings after this, Dane would ask her once each time to accompany him, but he would not push the issue as he did not want to anger her. One morning as he made his way to the chantry, she had been standing by the entrance at the wall surrounding the building.

"Lady Talia," he had exclaimed when he recognized her in the early morning light. He smiled down at her. "I am most pleased to see you this morning." He saw her hesitation and the way she was twisting her fingers together. He had noticed she only did so when she was nervous or uncertain about something.

"Good morning," she had replied in her soft voice.

"Come," he said, lightly lying his hand against the center of her back and inclining his head towards the chantry itself.

Talia didn't know what was wrong with her and why she was so nervous. It was just a building after all. She took a deep breath and strode off, rapidly moving ahead of Dane. When she realized it, she slowed to allow him to catch up with her.

He looked solemnly at her and said, "It is not a battle. There is no one to fight, but I promise I will stay at your side if you wish." He held out a hand to her. Talia looked at Dane's outstretched hand and then up to his face. She slowly reached out and laced her much smaller fingers through his.

Dane smiled encouragingly down at her and said, "Come," once again. This time he moved off first, tugging at her hand as she trailed in his wake.

When they entered the sanctuary, it was quiet, and there was only a single candle lit. Obviously, the Sisters hadn't started to prepare the chantry itself for the day yet. Dane led her in silence to one of the benches. She obediently sat down beside him. Talia looked around and noticed they had the chapel to themselves. That helped her to relax a little more. She glanced up at the man sitting beside her. She saw he had his eyes closed and his lips were moving. He was obviously reciting part of the Chant of Light to himself. Talia knew she should be making some kind of gesture to reconnect herself with the Maker and ask forgiveness, but she didn't know if she was ready for that yet. It was enough for the moment that she was here, in His place, so she sat quietly just letting the peace of the early morning seep into her as her eyes drifted closed.

Dane sat trying to concentrate on his devotions, but his awareness of the woman at his side kept interfering. The warmth of her fingers in his, the slight scent of her hair that wafted to him, and the soft sound of her breathing all made it difficult for him to concentrate as he should. He could not believe how tiny her fingers felt in his hand. He thought he could crush every bone in them with one squeeze. Dane found it hard to match that up with the images he still saw in his mind's eye of her fighting undead back in Redcliffe. He sighed softly, exerted a little mental discipline, and forced himself back to the chant.

After some time had passed, Talia opened her eyes to find Dane watching her. He smiled at her and she returned his with one of her own. He indicated the door with a tilt of his head and she nodded, neither of them feeling the need to break the silence. Talia followed Dane from the chantry and as they left the building she allowed her hand to fall from his. Dane ignored the sensation of loss he felt as she withdrew back into herself. As they reached the outer wall, she turned to him and simply said, "Thank you, Dane."

Talia had fallen into the habit of addressing him by his first name. Dane found that he didn't mind at all hearing it from her lips.

"Any time, my Lady," he answered her. "I hope I may have the pleasure of your company again some morning."

"Perhaps," she said with a tilt of her head as she looked up at him. "I must go. Will I see you tonight at the Noble?"

"If you wish," Dane replied.

"Good," she said with a smile. "Until then." And she turned and started to make her way back to the alienage.

"Maker watch over you," he called. She turned and waved back at him before continuing on.

Dane stood leaning against the chantry's wall as he watched her until she disappeared from view. Once he could no longer see her, his smile slipped from his face. He was playing with fire. The two of them were _friends_, nothing more. He needed to keep that firmly in his mind. Talia was elven and he was human, and there would always be a divide between them. He knew some human men kept elven women as mistresses, but such women were considered on the same level as prostitutes. He could not picture anyone treating Talia in such a way, or she agreeing to it.

Dane was not the type to indulge in meaningless sexual encounters, but perhaps the time had come for him to visit the Pearl. He had never lain with an elven woman before. Maybe this was all just simple curiosity mixed with a healthy dose of lust. He mulled these thoughts the whole way to the palace, firmly pushing away the memory of how much he had enjoyed her presence at his side this morning and how right her small hand had felt held in his own.

* * *

_A.N.: Thanks once again to ladyamesindy and melismo for their continued help and guidance. Both these ladies are wonderful authors in their own right. Ladyamesindy has a wonderful new story out starring Alistair and Alfstanna called **Smoke and Mirrors**. It's a fun story building up to some real intrigue.  
_

_So now you know, hopefully nobody hates it very much, but I wanted to give him a very "Fereldan" first name. The name and the events surrounding it and his sister are NOT canon. They are products of my fevered imagination. _

_Thanks to all those that alert, favorite, or even just read, but especially to those that review, including: Shakespira, Snow-queen85, Arsinoe de Blassenville, ladyamesindy, bioncafemme, __Eva Galana,__ Liso66, celtic-twinkie, Castiana, roxfox1962, Windchime68, erynnar, and AletaLune. I appreciate each of you taking the time to let me know what you think. _


	6. Gift From the Alienage

_I hear the echo of a promise I made  
When you're strong you can stand on your own  
But those words grow distant as I look at your face  
No, I don't wanna go it alone  
I never thought I'd lay my heart on the line_

_Forever - Kiss_

Talia was late. She was supposed to meet Dane at the chantry this morning, and she had overslept. Since that first time when he had escorted her into the chantry, she had been meeting him in the mornings. Although she no longer required his hand to hold to brave the building, she enjoyed his quiet presence at her side as they made their separate thanks and entreaties to the Maker. Talia was even starting to feel some measure of peace over her involvement with Morrigan in the ritual that had saved her and Alistair's lives. She once again felt as if the Maker was guiding her. As she moved quietly across the room to the front door, she heard her father speak, "My daughter, where are you heading so early?"

Talia turned knowing that stopping to speak with her father would make her even later. "I'm heading to the chantry, Father. I'll be back in a little while."

"Why so devoted these past weeks?" Cyrion asked.

"No particular reason. I thought you would be pleased I'm visiting the chantry once again."

"Piety is all well and good, Talia. Are you going by yourself?" he asked.

Talia flirted with the idea of lying, but sighed as she answered him, "No, Father."

"Who are you meeting?"

"My friend, Ser Perth."

"You have been spending a lot of time with that human lately, haven't you?"

"We're just friends, Father," she replied firmly.

"I remember your last _friend_."

This was ridiculous. Talia had gathered an army and fought and defeated the Blight, but her father still made her feel like a young girl misbehaving. "I'm not getting into that this morning. I have to go, Father. I'll be late." She walked over and kissed his cheek before exiting the house.

Cyrion watched his daughter leave. He was worried about her. The first month after the split between Talia and the king she had tried so hard to hide how deeply that had cut her. Cyrion had felt almost physical pain watching how bravely she had struggled on in her new duties while hurting so badly, and Cyrion didn't want to think of another shem male once again causing his little girl anguish. He knew all about how shems treated elven women. Until Talia married, she was still his responsibility. Perhaps it was time to think about arranging another marriage for her. Once that was accomplished, this fascination she seemed to have for humans would die away. After all, she had an important position now. Talia would be considered quite a catch for any male elf from one of the other alienages. Yes, he would have to give some thought to the matter of finding the correct match for his exceptional daughter.

* * *

The time had flown for Talia as her pet project was in full swing. They were hoping to have the first homes ready for some of the displaced families within the next few days. This project had brought much needed coin to the hands of those who truly could use it through the jobs it created, and she was pleased with how well the entire alienage had pulled together. The past week or two, Soris had actually been handling all the work at the construction site as she had been overwhelmed with office duties. Today, Talia was planning on doing a walk through to see how much the buildings had progressed since she last had been out to the site. She was surprised to see Soris walk up to meet her as she arrived.

"Good morning, Cousin," she said with a smile. "Are you giving me a guided tour? I think I still remember where everything is."

"Not exactly," said Soris.

Talia looked at him dubiously. Soris seemed slightly anxious as he fell into step beside her. "Well as long as you are here, let's go look at the first house." Talia led the way around the corner and then came to a stop. There was a huge crowd of elves assembled across from the door. Talia threw a look at Soris. "What's going on?" she asked. He pointed to a figure at the front of the gathering.

Brochan, who was technically the hahren now that Valendrian had been lost to the Tevinter slavers, stepped to the front and motioned to her to join him. She and Brochan worked closely together. At first there had been some tension between the two as they had hammered out what her responsibilities were as bann and his as hahren, but those had been resolved in her first weeks as bann. She crossed over to him with a little frown of puzzlement on her face. "What's all this, Hahren?" she asked.

"Bann Talia, in appreciation for all the hard work you have put in for those of us in the alienage we wanted to do something special for you."

"That isn't necessary!" Talia protested.

"We think it is," he replied. "We know the other banns all have their own estates. We can't provide that here in the alienage, but the first house to be ready will be for our bann. We have all either donated items or spent time working on your house these past days. It is now ready for you and your family to move in."

"I don't know what to say," said Talia dazedly as she looked at all the elves assembled. "Thank you seems so inadequate."

"Come," said the elder. "Let us show you."

Brochan led her through the house. Talia felt honored at the care and attention that was showered on her as manifested by the workmanship all through the home. She stopped in what was the living room of the house. There was a chair there with an embroidered pillow. Talia picked the pillow up gently running her fingers across the stitches. She knew this had probably been made with much love for a home with far less than she had. That it had been donated here for her brought tears to her eyes. Her people had so little and yet they had done this for her. Talia hurriedly put the pillow down before her tears could fall and stain it.

* * *

Talia was telling Dane about the events of her day and the surprise the elves of the alienage had given her. "I just couldn't believe it. I'm sure I looked the perfect fool with tears running down my face as I thanked everyone. I can't believe the hahren and Soris conspired to keep me away from the construction site while all this was going on. I never would have suspected Soris could be that devious. I know you have no concept of how my people live, Dane, but none of them have two coins to rub together. The fact that they worked and pulled together to make a place for me just means so much."

"I have never been inside an alienage," admitted Dane. "But it sounds as though you are loved by your people. That speaks well to your care of them in your position as bann."

Talia looked at him. "Hum, I'll have to take you to see my house sometime. It will certainly be an experience for you."

"Yes, perhaps it is something I should see for myself," he agreed gravely.

Ever since that first morning at the chantry weeks ago, Dane had been trying to keep a careful rein on himself and his thoughts. He had decided against a trip to the Pearl as the few encounters he had in the past with prostitutes had always left him feeling unsatisfied afterwards. He enjoyed Talia's company so much in this town where he had no other real friends that he did not want to stop spending time with her. Her quick mind and agile wit often had him dissolving into laughter. He had been careful not to touch her again and to not let his thoughts go places they should not. By toeing this careful line he had drawn for himself, he had been able to be the friend she needed and still enjoy her company.

"So-o-o," Talia was saying. Dane looked at her sharply. She was twisting her fingers and not looking at him, a sure indication she was uncertain. "Are you going to the celebration next week?"

"The one for the king?" he asked in surprise. "Probably not. The king's guard is handling security, and Lord Eamon has already told me he will not require me or my men that evening. The company is a little more august than I am accustomed to."

"Oh," she said flatly. Talia had managed to avoid any of the formal affairs of the court the last few months since Alistair's coronation ball, but this was a four-month celebration of the king's rule and as the bann of the Alienage, she really had to attend. She had gone to the coronation ball and hadn't had a good time at all. The people there had fallen into two categories, those in awe of her because of her hero of Ferelden status and those that felt she was an upstart elf who didn't know her place. Regardless, she had spent most of the time at the party standing by herself on the sidelines and moving through the crowd avoiding Alistair. She had really been hoping that Dane would be attending this event.

"What is the matter?" he asked. He knew her well enough now though that he could tell something was wrong by the tone of her voice.

"I'm that obvious, am I?" Talia asked with a wry smile.

"Only to someone who knows you," he assured her.

Talia hesitated, but then plunged ahead, "Would you go with me? I mean, not as a date obviously, just as a friend, so I have someone to talk to…" she trailed off.

Dane thought of all the reasons why this was a bad idea, a _really _bad idea. He opened his mouth and found himself saying, "I would be honored." No doubt about it, he was asking for trouble in agreeing to this.

The smile she gave him though almost made it worth it. "Oh, good. I'm so glad!" He did not think to question then the relief he heard in her voice.

* * *

The next week passed quickly. Dane did not tell Talia ahead of time that he had made arrangements for a carriage to carry them from the alienage gate to the palace. Most of the nobility were either staying in guest rooms in the palace or arriving from their varied estates in style. He wanted no less than for her to be seen as the equal to any of the other nobles. He had tried to arrange for the carriage to pick her up at her door, but the driver had refused to enter the alienage itself, claiming the byways were too narrow for his coach. Dane thought the man was just afraid of entering the elven quarter.

When Dane climbed down from the carriage as it stopped at the gate, he was struck by the vision that greeted him. The girlish delight in her face and eyes at the sight of the carriage along with the blue and silver dress she was wearing (that revealed she was not, in fact, a little girl at all) combined to make him lose track of his thoughts for a moment. Dane realized he had never seen her in a dress. Talia generally preferred comfortable clothes, such as breeches and tunic, for everyday.

This dress was a challenge, designed to call attention to her differences and not hide them. It was shorter in length than the normal almost floor-length ones that were in fashion for human noblewoman. It fell almost exactly between her knees and ankles. With the delicate shoes she was wearing (so different from the normal Fereldan boots), he could see the finely toned muscles in her calves flex with every step her petite feet took. The dress wrapped around her body, clinging to her, as it climbed upwards past gently curving hips, an impossibly tiny waistline that no human woman could ever hope to match, and the soft swell of her breast. The material ended at her lower neck, but there were cut-outs that revealed the pale sheen of the skin of her shoulders, upper chest, and back. She had done something different with her hair. Instead of having the light-brown strands down around her face and covering her ears, she had pulled one side up in an elaborate braided pattern so her delicately pointed ear was bared for everyone to see.

Dane swallowed audibly when she stood up on tiptoe to kiss his cheek and thank him for arranging for the carriage. The feel of her soft lips against his skin and her hand on his arm for balance made him want to pull her against him and do outrageously inappropriate things to her body. Instead he used every bit of willpower he had and forced himself to take a step back and smile normally at her. "You look beautiful tonight, my Lady. I shall be the envy of all at entering the celebration with you on my arm."

She looked up at him with doubt in her eyes as she chewed on her bottom lip. "It's not too much is it?" she asked spinning around in front of him for his approval. His gaze was captured by the flare of her dress as it rose even higher when she twirled. "My father thought I should wear something more…conservative."

Dane coughed to hide the laugh that statement engendered as he forced himself to look away from her legs and bring his eyes to hers. He could well imagine a father not wanting to let his daughter out of the house looking like Talia did tonight. With her exotic appearance, she would be sure to draw every male eye in the palace. "You look wonderful. You will put all the other ladies to shame."

"Thank you," she said seriously as she tilted her head to look at him. Dane didn't look half bad himself. He was not sporting the gaudy colors in his attire that were so in vogue right now. Instead, he was dressed in a mostly brown formal tunic and breeches, but the hints of dark green in the trim contrasted wonderfully with his freshly trimmed auburn hair and goatee. The almost knee-high boots and drape of his clothes left little doubt as to the trimness and power of his body. "You look good as well. I think you will have your own crowd of admirers to fight off."

Dane flushed slightly, not used to compliments or the idea of women fawning over him. "I highly doubt that, but I thank you for the thought regardless. Come, let us end this mutual admiration society and head for the palace."

He took her fingers in his as he handed her up into the carriage. As he did so and the subtle scent of lavender swirled to Dane from Talia's hair, he could not help thinking that this was going to be a long, uncomfortable night for him.

* * *

_A.N.: Thanks again to ladyamesindy and melismo for their beta skills. Any mistakes left are all mine. _

_Thanks to all those that alert, favorite, or even just read, but especially to those that review, including: Erynnar, Shakespira, Arsinoe de Blassenville, ladyamesindy, bioncafemme, __Eva Galana,__ Liso66, celtic-twinkie, Castiana, roxfox1962, Windchime68, JackOfBladesX, ElaineMc, and ChampionTheWonderSnail. A hearty thanks to each of you for the support and encouragement._


	7. The King's Celebration

_After all, another fella took ya  
But I still can't overlook ya  
I'm gonna do my best to hook ya  
After all is said and done_

_I'm Gonna Love You Too - Blondie_

The ride through the streets wasn't a long one, but Dane was distinctly uncomfortable the whole way. It was dark in the carriage, but he could smell Talia's perfume and swore he could hear her breathing even with her sitting in the seat across from him and the noises of the city outside the coach. Usually, their silences were companionable ones, but this one felt strained to him, and he was not sure why.

Talia was feeling decidedly uneasy in the small confined space with Dane. She wasn't sure just what had happened this evening. She had been waiting for Dane at the gate where he was to meet her and had been delighted when he had stepped down from the coach. She had felt like a princess in a fairy tale that he had been thoughtful enough to rent a carriage for them for the night. She had kissed his cheek in thanks and had been aware of the warmth his body radiated and his scent. He always smelled so clean and fresh unlike many of those in the city who failed to adhere to a strict bathing regimen.

It was when Talia had _really_ looked at him after he complimented her that she felt like she saw him for the first time. She was used to seeing Dane in his armor as he was usually prepared for his duties at the palace when they met at the chantry, and he often came right to the Noble from there as well. Tonight, Dane was dressed in formal evening wear (for Ferelden) and Talia was surprised how good he looked in it and that she had felt a physical draw towards him. She had been embarrassed by it and hoped Dane hadn't been able to detect her reaction to him. Then, when he had taken her hand to help her in the coach, she had wanted to wrap her fingers around his and hang on to him. The confusion that made her feel was making this ride to the palace awkward for her and so she stayed silent, pretending to watch the streets out of the carriage window.

Talia tried to take herself in hand, telling herself that Dane was her friend and she was being ridiculous. She had never had an indication from him that he thought of her in any other way than someone he enjoyed spending time with. The whole reason she had wanted him to come was to help bolster her confidence in dealing with the nobles. She wanted the security of knowing there was one person in the palace tonight she could count on. Talia's plan was to avoid Alistair as much as possible and hope that none of the old stories started circulating. If they did or if she did run into Alistair, she wanted the advantage of looking good and knowing it. Yes, she was adept at putting on masks and displaying emotions she wasn't feeling, but Talia had learned over the past months that in the games the nobles played with each other that even small advantages could result in big gains. She planned the almost flagrant style of her attire tonight for that reason, but now, she was starting to wonder if it was such a good idea. Talia also admitted to herself that she was a little nervous about seeing Alistair outside of the context of the council sessions. She was well past (she hoped) the crazy thoughts of the two of them getting back together, but after the way Alistair had tossed her aside, it would be a balm to her pride if he felt a little regret about it when he saw her tonight.

She continued to be aware of Dane's silent presence on the seat opposite her, but it was only as they drew near the palace that she broke the quiet between them. "Oh, how beautiful," Talia said with a sigh as she looked out the window of the carriage at the palace.

Dane turned to look and realized that to her eyes it was probably a sight out of a story. With all that Talia had accomplished in her short life and the air of authority that she carried wrapped around her, it was hard to remember just how young she was and exactly where she came from. He had to admit the palace cleaned up well. There were lanterns, both enchanted and regular, hung all around the entrance along with hanging baskets of floral arrangements giving it a softened, elegant appearance in the night air. By listening closely, the sound of music could be faintly caught drifting out of the open windows. The nobles, in their cacophony of colors that such an occasion always seemed to merit, completed the picture as they arrived in their carriages and strolled to the doors. "It does make a pretty picture, does it not?" Dane agreed.

Talia looked at him nervously. "This is the first time I've ever been to a formal event here at the palace," she admitted. "Well, besides the coronation ball, but that was held before my official elevation to bann, and as I didn't have anything appropriate to wear at the time, I just wore my armor. I mean it was good enough for the coronation and I thought reasonable for the hero of Ferelden to wear," she finished defensively. Dane really hoped she could not see the smile that picture brought to his lips.

Dane could not help himself, he had to ask, "Did you have many dance partners?"

Talia smiled at him then, feeling more steady as she and Dane moved onto familiar ground, "None. It was a pretty effective way to stay on the sidelines. I tried to pretend I was a guard."

"Well, I can almost guarantee you will not have that problem tonight," he hastened to assure her. "Many will wish your company on the dance floor."

Talia didn't look reassured. "Do me a favor and stay close, okay?" she asked.

"As my lady commands," Dane said with a slight bow in her direction. He knew it was a measure of her trust in him that she allowed him to see her uncertainty, and Dane couldn't help feeling a small flare of satisfaction that he was the one she trusted.

As the coach rolled to a stop in front of the palace, Dane opened the door and jumped out. He turned and offered his hand back to her. "Come, your adoring public awaits."

Talia took a deep breath to settle herself, gave Dane her hand, and exited the carriage.

* * *

Dane found it hard to believe the difference in Talia from one minute to the next. She went from an uncertain young woman to a confident, cool individual in a flash. As they walked into the palace that night, Talia indeed drew many admiring eyes. They stopped and spoke with some of the other nobles in the first of the rooms that the affair spilled over into. A few raised an eyebrow at Talia's choice of an escort. Dane swallowed the subtle insults and hoped he showed as unruffled a front as Talia did. He had as much right to be here as any of the banns. Dane had been knighted by King Cailan for valor over six years ago after an encounter with bandits had ended with him single-handedly defending the carriage of Cailan's soon-to-be wife Anora when she had visited Redcliffe, shortly before their marriage. Dane may only have been a simple ser and therefore the most minor of nobility, but he refused to allow any of their supposed rank to cow him. He had earned his title; most of the others present had just inherited.

They spent the hour or so before dinner making the rounds of the room. Dane allowed Talia to dictate who they stopped and spoke with and who they just acknowledged with nods. Dane was only here to support her and could not have cared less who else he talked with. As Talia was the most minor bann present, they were seated at the back of the dining hall well away from the more exalted nobles and their entourages. By this time, Dane could tell that Talia was starting to relax some behind the commanding front she put on. He took the opportunity to smile encouragingly to her every chance he had, and by the glances she threw him, he knew she was grateful to have him there with her.

After dinner everyone slowly moved into the great hall where the dance floor was located. Of course, no one would take the floor until the king opened the dancing. The musicians were playing softly in the background as everyone continued to circulate and converse.

* * *

Alistair had been looking forward to tonight for the past few weeks. How difficult could it be to have the opportunity to speak to one specific person, especially when you were the king? Evidently, it was very difficult. Each time he had tried to corner Talia to talk with her, she had managed to slip away. She had even sent Soris to one or two of the council sessions in her place. Alistair knew a direct order issued as king to his subject for her to talk with him would make the situation worse, but he was getting desperate enough to consider trying it. Alistair was sure Talia would be here tonight; as bann of the Alienage, she was obligated to come. He tried as unobtrusively as possible to look for her all evening, but every time he started to slip away Eamon called him wanting him to talk to someone else. Alistair swore that the chancellor possessed some sort of magic spell that let him know when Alistair was thinking about Talia or looking for her. Alistair overheard her name as he was passing a group of young men talking, so he knew she was in the palace. Alistair tried to listen in to what they were saying, but of course, his rotten luck spoiled that when one of the group spied him and they broke off their conversation to bow and greet him.

Before dinner, Teagan gave a speech about what his kingship had accomplished the past four months, and Alistair hadn't needed to speak then. Alistair had simply been required to smile and look gracious. His opportunity to speak would come before the dancing began. Eamon expected him to dance with Arl Bryland's daughter, Habren, first, but Alistair had other plans.

After the dining room cleared and the nobles had made their way into the great hall, Alistair, accompanied by his ever-present shadow, Eamon, entered the room and climbed the small raised platform that had been erected for his use. Alistair made a rousing speech about what he hoped for Ferelden to accomplish in the future and ended by thanking specific individuals in particular. _Finally_, he was at the part of the evening he had been waiting for.

"There is one last person to whom I owe a debt of gratitude that can never be repaid. The person who stood beside me the entire Blight, who fought with me and landed the final blow on the archdemon, the person who put me on my throne. Bann Talia, come forward," Alistair called. He couldn't see her, but he knew others in the crowd would press her up to the front of the room. He felt Eamon stirring beside him in consternation, but for once he ignored the man.

Talia had been staying to the back of the crowd as much as she could the entire evening. She was standing beside Dane so far in that rear that she could barely hear Alistair's voice as he gave his speech before the dancing began, and she wasn't paying attention. It was only when she heard her name called and people around her began to look at her that she understood what had happened. With a sinking heart, she realized that Alistair expected her to join him up in front of everyone. She grabbed Dane's arm with a death grip and hissed at him, "Remember, stay with me."

Dane was not terribly surprised when he heard the king call Talia's name. They must obviously be friends after all they had been through, and he assumed the man just wanted to thank her. He was taken back, however, when she grasped his hand like she would never let it go. As Talia pasted on a smile he could tell was far from what she was feeling, he was pulled in her wake as she approached the king.

It was as they drew near the front of the room that the extent of Talia's and the king's relationship exploded into Dane's consciousness and so many things became clear. The look on the king's face as Dane and Talia approached told him everything. The king was not looking at her with the appreciation that a particularly appealing woman normally drew. No, his eyes were filled with a hunger as they swept her body that showed he knew and had touched every part of her, and he planned on doing it again…very soon. Now, all those things that Talia had never said suddenly made sense to him and why she hardly ever mentioned the king or their travels together during the Blight. Dane felt both hurt and some anger that Talia had not told him about her relationship with the man, especially since he had no idea what that relationship was now or what she was expecting from Dane here tonight.

Talia felt as if every eye in Denerim was on her as she walked to the front of the great hall. She knew the nobles would be remembering the story of how the king had discarded her months ago. She drew herself up as tall as she could and held her head high. The only thing that helped her keep her calm was the comforting feel of Dane's hand in hers and knowing he was behind her.

Alistair was so wound up inside he could barely wait for Talia to reach him. As she approached, his mouth almost dropped open. He only had eyes for her and didn't notice the man trailing in her wake at first. All he could see was how beautiful she looked. He realized then that in all their time together he had never seen her in anything other than armor or casual attire. Even at the Landsmeet and his coronation, she had worn her armor. He felt an immediate physical reaction to her as his eyes fell on the parts of her the dress revealed. From their time together, Alistair knew her body almost as well as he knew his own, and in his mind's eye, he could see the parts of her that were covered as well. Alistair realized his look had been noticed and the whispers of those present were already beginning, but at the moment he couldn't find it in himself to care. The only thing that was important was that she was coming towards him, and he could feel his breath catch in his chest at her presence.

Talia arrived at the foot of the platform and dropped a part curtsy, part bow to him. "Your Majesty," she said in a carefully controlled voice.

It was only then that he noticed the man who accompanied her. Alistair was irritated when he realized it was Ser Perth, who also bowed and murmured, "Your Majesty."

Alistair's eyes narrowed as he took in the way Talia's hand was held in Ser Perth's. Alistair's gaze flew to her face, but she had it schooled in such an unbroken mask that he couldn't tell what she was thinking. Alistair felt a jolt pass through him as he realized there had been a time that she never could have hidden from him what was on her mind regardless of her facial expression.

Alistair bounded down the steps of the platform to Talia. He flashed her the grin that had never failed to melt her heart or her anger with him. He gallantly picked up her other hand and bowed over it. "'Lia, would you share the first dance with me?"

Talia wasn't sure if she felt like laughing or crying as she stood in front of Ferelden's nobles with her hands held by two totally different men. She felt a flare of anger at Alistair for putting her in this situation and creating another public scene between the two of them. "My first dance belongs to Dane," she answered him coolly. "After all, he is the one who escorted me tonight."

Alistair turned his gaze to Ser Perth and brown eyes met grey as they both took the other's measure. "So, will you yield her to me?" asked Alistair, obviously meaning more than just the dance.

Dane answered, looking Alistair in the eyes and without missing a beat, "I believe that is the lady's choice, your Majesty."

Alistair gave a sardonic grin at that, but couldn't help feel a flare of respect for the other man. Certainly in their current situation Alistair couldn't be expected to like Ser Perth, but Alistair was impressed with how the knight kept his composure. These past months, many a person of higher station had become tongue-tied when addressed by the king. Alistair then returned his attention to Talia as he, and everyone else present, waited for her answer.

At the weight of all the eyes on her, especially those nobles close enough to hear the conversation, Talia sighed. "One dance, Alistair. Dane, I'll be right back."

And she let go of Dane's hand to go with the king.

* * *

As Alistair swept her through the opening bars of the music, it was all Talia could do to contain her resentment at the way he had manipulated her. Alistair could feel the tension in her body and the way she held herself away from him. He had schemed to get her here and now he didn't know how to say what needed to be said to fix things between them.

Finally as other couples began to take the floor, she spoke, "What do you what, Alistair? Tired of the fawning of the other ladies of the court already?"

Alistair could hear the justifiable anger in her voice. "I wanted to say I'm sorry and I was wrong. I never should have let you go."

"No, you shouldn't have," she agreed. "Certainly, not the way you did."

"I've missed you, 'Lia. I miss us, the way it was."

Talia was so mad she almost missed a step of the dance, "What do you think I am? Some sort of play toy that you can throw away and then scoop back up when you are bored?"

"No, of course not. I made a mistake. I want to fix it. Tell me you don't miss me. Tell me you don't think of me as well."

Talia remained silent as they continued to dance because, of course, she couldn't tell him that.

Alistair drank in her image as he held her as close as she would allow. Her hairstyle and the ear that was left in view brought back a memory from their time together. Talia had once told him that at certain times a bared ear was an invitation from a female elf to a male. In fact, she had once or twice pulled up her hair and offered such to him in the privacy of their tent. He moved his hand from her waist to run his fingers along the sensitive edge of her ear. "Is this for me?" he asked hopefully as her eyes closed and her body shuddered at his touch.

* * *

When Talia had pulled away to go with the king, Dane was left standing on the side of the dance floor feeling bereft. He stood and watched as Talia was swept into the golden man's arms. One thing became glaringly obvious to him as the couple continued their path across the dance floor in front of him. Whatever it was he felt for Talia, it was not friendship. He had been fooling himself these past weeks in thinking he was protecting himself from developing deeper feelings for her and just being her friend. She had somehow wormed her way past all his defenses, but it had taken seeing her with another man for Dane to admit to himself how he felt.

Dane knew for appearance's sake he should ask someone else to dance, but there was no other woman he wanted. He observed as Talia and the king danced until he saw the king reach out and run his fingers over her ear. When Dane saw her response, he turned sharply and began to make his way rapidly out of the room. Dane just could not take standing there watching someone else touch her even if he was the king. Dane ached inside with the pain of wanting to be the one with her in his arms.

He had been a fool for ever getting involved with Talia. He should have walked away from her that night in the Gnawed Noble. Had he not told himself that there was a divide between them? Little had he known it was another man instead of their racial differences that would ultimately cause the wedge between them.

As Dane made his way through the palace, his arm was caught by Ser Craig, who had obviously had a few too many of the drinks the palace staff were offering to all the guests.

"Perth! Well, I always knew you were brave, but who knew you had such big brass-"

"Ser Craig," Dane interrupted, not really wanting to hear the rest of that comment.

"Well, it takes a set to bring the king's ex-lover to his own celebration. What were you thinking, man? Didn't you hear all the stories that went around about the two of them? Looking at her though, it might be worth getting sent to the Frostbacks in winter by the king for a piece of that. Is it true what they say about elven women? Are they really so hot they beg for it after you warm them up?" Ser Craig asked with a leer in Dane's direction.

"Ser, I highly suggest you remove your hand from my person and shut your mouth about the Lady Talia, or you may answer to me at a later time," Dane retorted as white-hot rage flowed through him.

The other man's face paled as somehow through the alcoholic haze Ser Craig realized just what he was stirring up. "Okay, take it easy," Ser Craig said as he removed his hand from Dane. "Just making conversation."

"Do us both a favor and do it elsewhere and on a different topic," retorted Dane angrily as once again he began moving toward the palace exit.

* * *

When Alistair ran his hand across her ear, the highly sensitive nerve endings located there sent tremors through Talia's whole body. That combined with the fact that it was Alistair, whose touch was so familiar to her, caused her to react without voluntary control. For the briefest of moments, she was tempted to melt into his familiar presence and believe that everything could be all right, to believe they could really be together and nothing would part them again. Then, her anger flared hot as a house on fire at the thought that he was attempting to manipulate her _again_. Talia snapped her arm up as her eyes came open at the same time. She pushed his hand away from her. "Stop it, Alistair. I'm done playing these games with you."

"Talia, I'm not playing any games," he protested.

But she had had enough. She roughly pulled herself out of his grasp and moved rapidly back in the direction to where she had left Dane. She heard Alistair call out and start to come after her, but she ignored him. He was soon surrounded by a bevy of ladies, including Habren, demanding his attention, and Talia was able to slip away.

Dane wasn't standing where she had left him. A quick glance at the couples on the dance floor didn't reveal him either. She began to move rapidly through the room, her eyes looking everywhere. As she went from room to room, searching for him, ignoring the stares and the whispers of the gathered nobles, she began to fear he had left. By the time she made it to the entry doors of the palace, she was moving so fast she was almost out of breath from her haste. A quick check with the guards revealed that he had just left the building. Talia pushed her way through the doors almost running in her urgency to find him. As she tore down the steps she saw him a short distance in front of her.

"Dane!" she called. "Wait!"

Dane stiffened as he ground to a stop when he heard her voice calling him. What was Talia doing here? Why wasn't she still with the king? His anger from his run-in with Ser Craig was still coursing through him. In fact, he was angrier than he had been in a long time. Why, if he was her friend, had she put him in this situation? Why had Talia not ever mentioned what was between her and the king? Why, like the idiot he was, had he allowed himself to fall for her?

Taking deep breaths and trying to exert some measure of calm over himself, he slowly turned to her and said, "My Lady." Just the sight of her standing there so uncertainly caused his heart to begin pounding harder.

"Why are you leaving?" she asked, hurt evident in her voice.

Dane was almost rendered speechless. Why was he leaving? "I am a man, Talia, and not made of stone." With that he turned and started walking away.

"Wait, Dane. I don't understand." She began to move after him.

On top of everything else that had happened that night, Talia's words were the last straw and something inside Dane snapped as he realized that she had no conception of what he was feeling or how much seeing her with the king had hurt him. For the first time in his adult life, he lost his grip on the control that had been his from an early age, and the internal barriers Dane had constructed since childhood were breached. Like raging water escaping a failing dam, the roiling emotions that had been building inside him all evening were freed. All thoughts of correct and proper behavior went out of his head and the only thing that mattered were the overwhelming feelings that were coursing through him. _She does not understand why I am leaving? I will just have to show her._

With a muffled curse, Dane spun back around, catching Talia flatfooted with the speed of his reversal, and in two strides, he reached her. Dane took both sides of Talia's face in his hands and slanted his lips forcefully over hers. Dane felt her stiffen in surprise beneath him, but then her mouth softened under his and she answered his kiss with her own. Her hands and arms crept up around his neck and her fingers wound in the hair at his nape. Her lips parted easily at the touch of his tongue against them. Dane ran his hands down her body and gathered her closer against his while still kissing her hungrily. When Talia accepted his touch and melted into him, the anger, hurt, and jealousy he felt drained away as desire flooded through his body.

Finally, as sense slowly returned and Dane remembered where they were, he tore himself away from Talia. Fearing what he would see reflected in her eyes, he turned slightly away so he would not have to look into them before saying, "The carriage is at your disposal. It will take you back to the alienage gate whenever you are ready, my Lady. I bid you good night." After a slight bow in her direction, Dane moved rapidly down the street. He was trembling from the effort to keep control of himself. Every nerve in his body was screaming for him to go back to Talia and finish what he had started.

Once Dane released her and her mind began to function coherently once again, Talia was stunned by the fact that Dane had kissed her and especially her own response to him. Before she realized it, he was striding off, away from the palace and away from her. Talia sagged dazedly against the stone wall behind her as she lifted a hand and put her fingers to her lips where his had just been. What had just happened between them? Where had the feelings Talia had felt crashing through her as Dane was kissing her come from?

* * *

_A.N.: Continued thanks to my two wonderful betas, ladyamesindy and melismo. They try to keep me straight. Any veering off into tangents or errors are totally my own fault._

_I have been really pleased about the response this story is getting so my heartfelt thanks to everyone who lurks, favorites, alerts, but most especially to my reviewers: __Castiana, Erynnar, ElaineMcFG, Shakespira, Arsinoe de Blassenville, ladyamesindy, celtic-twinkie, bioncafemme, Windchime68, __Eva Galana,__ Liso66, roxfox1962, USAF713, snow-queen85, Harmakhis, and mousestalker. Finding out what each one of you thinks of the chapter always makes my day! _


	8. Questions and Uncertainty

_You're hiding from feelings, searching for more  
Sharing and hoping, untouched for so long  
Our lives still change from the way that we were  
And now I'll tell you something I think you should know  
You just can't believe me  
When I show you what you mean to me  
You just can't believe me  
When I show you what you cannot see_

_Confusion - New Order_

It was four days since the king's celebration and Talia hadn't seen Dane since that night. It was the longest she had gone without seeing Dane over the past couple months, and she was surprised how much she missed him. She had been totally taken off guard when Dane had kissed her outside the palace. She hadn't realized he had any feelings for her besides friendship. What had shocked her even more had been her own reaction to his kiss. She was embarrassed just thinking about it here alone by herself in her bedroom. The way she had encouraged him instead of pushing him away was almost enough to make her blush. After all, her heart was broken from Alistair's rejection of her, wasn't it?

Talia had summoned the carriage and left the palace without going back inside. She had been so confused over her own feelings and actions she hadn't felt able to play the game of mingling with the nobles and enduring the glances, subtle insults, and innuendos that were sure to follow the scene that had taken place between her and Alistair.

Beside the obvious public display, just why had Alistair's attempt to see her made her angry? Shouldn't she have been glad that he had realized he had been wrong and wanted her back? Isn't that what she had wanted ever since he had left her? What if she had told Alistair that she wanted to find a way for them to be together when she had been dancing with him? What did she expect to have happened? Did she really think he would marry her? He couldn't and she _knew_ that, not even with her elevation to bann. What about her decision months ago when she thought she would do anything to stay with him? Had she really meant that? Was she willing to be Alistair's mistress on the side while he married and had his heir with his queen? Could she _really _accept it? Did she want to? Or did she want more? And just how badly would it let her people down if the first-ever elven noble was the king's little side piece?

And what about the way she had felt when Dane had kissed her? Dane probably thought she was a wanton, the way she had almost thrown herself at him. When he had kissed her she had just felt such a _longing_ to be close to him and for him to touch her. Where had that come from? She certainly cared about him. He had been a good friend to her the past couple months, and she was, without a doubt, very fond of him. However, she was also very fond of Zevran. He had kissed her one night in camp before she and Alistair became a couple, but she hadn't felt the desire for Zevran she had felt for Dane when kissing him.

Why was Dane avoiding her now? She had been to both the chantry and the Noble more than once with no sign of him. Did he despise her? Had her behavior lost her his friendship?

The day after the celebration a note from the palace arrived for Talia at her house. It was done very quietly with no fanfare, just one of Alistair's personal guards delivering a message.

_Talia, _

_I'm sorry for any gossip that ends up circulating about us as a result of my actions. As you can see, you still make me feel like my head is going to explode, and ever since I became king, I can't seem to do anything right when it comes to you._

_I miss you, more than you could possibly know, but most of all I miss my best friend. This situation between us needs to be resolved. _

_I promise no more public scenes and to wait for you to come to me, but please, I beg you, even though I deserve it, don't make me wait too long. _

_Alistair_

There was no response returned to the palace.

* * *

When Dane left the palace that night, he was still experiencing the emotions that had broken free of his control, but the overwhelming one was desire. He never wanted a woman more in his life; however, he had forced himself to leave Talia at the palace because he did not trust himself in her presence. There was still too much unknown and unsaid between them. He knew in his mind that any physical intimacy now would destroy any hope of a lasting relationship developing between them in the future and could ultimately end their friendship, but his body did not seem to care. As he walked back to his lord's estate, he concentrated on deep breaths and finally managed to bring his normally strong will to bear to tame the raging torrent inside him.

Once he reinstated his normal mastery over his emotions, Dane was appalled by what had happened, and the guilt over his actions began to worm its way into him. Dane could not believe the way he had almost attacked Talia, and then because he could not trust himself, he had not stayed to see her safely home as he should have. Dane acknowledged freely, with no small amount of self-disgust, that not much about his behavior that evening had been that of a gentleman once the king had entered the picture. Of course, he was assuming Talia actually went home or would even have wanted or tolerated his company. For all he knew, she had gone back to the king and stayed with him at the palace. That thought tormented him and kept him sleepless most of the night.

Dane had never lost control of himself with a woman like that before in his life. Surely, Talia must think the worst of , control, and proper behavior had been ingrained in him by his mother from the time he was small, but all of those traits disappeared in the face of the overwhelming emotions that had been generated inside him that night. He did not understand what Talia had been doing outside the palace and why she had left the king to follow after him. With his own eyes, Dane had seen the way her body had reacted when the king touched her. It confused Dane that she had responded to him as well when he kissed her. He knew Talia well enough to know she would not play hurtful games, but Dane wished now he had just said yes when the king had asked him to yield her to him and walked out then. He could have kept his illusion about just being her friend for that much longer. After all, even if by some crazy chance, Talia wanted him, what could Dane offer her compared to a king? _He _could give her the world. Dane was just a knight vowed to serve Lord Eamon. Dane had nothing to offer her in comparison to what the king could provide for her.

Dane was dreading seeing the chancellor the next morning, figuring Lord Eamon would have a few choice things to say to him about how he expected a knight in his service to act, but to Dane's surprise, he seemed almost happy that Dane had been with Talia. From the things Lord Eamon let fall, he realized that the chancellor thought Dane had left with Talia that night. A feeling of relief went through him as he thought Talia must have not re-entered the party after he left and had gone on home instead. A large part of himself stood up and cheered at that idea.

Dane felt like a heel and as if he was going behind Talia's back, but he was unable to resist trying to find out about the stories Ser Craig had alluded to. The next day, he went to one of the training rooms at Fort Drakon where the guards collected and managed to steer the conversation so he heard the whole tale. Dane winced when he heard the story. Knowing Talia as he did, he could only imagine her mortification that everyone (except him, it seemed) had known what had happened between her and the king. That night, when the king had called her up to him, Dane had known she had not wanted to go, and now he knew why and just why she had been so insistent he stay with her. Dane had realized early in their friendship that she bore some hurt in her past, but he had never pushed her to reveal it. He had thought she would tell him when she was ready. Dane just wished she had trusted him enough to tell him about her and the king's relationship instead of letting it blind-side him like it had that night at the palace.

Dane only saw the king once over the next few days. Of course, the man did not speak to him, a lowly knight, but Dane felt the king's eyes on him as he passed. Dane's much-vaulted ability to read people seemed to have picked a bad time to desert him, but perhaps it was just those at court were better at hiding their real thoughts and feelings than the commoners and low-ranking nobles Dane was more used to encountering in Redcliffe.

It had taken a day or so, but the palace grapevine worked just fine, and soon it seemed that everyone knew that Dane had been at the celebration with Bann Talia. There were plenty of unpleasant comments addressed to him by guards and even some of the knights, most designed to try and make him angry, but he kept a firmer rein on his temper and his mouth than he had on what he thought of as "that night." Once he calmly offered to meet Corporal Darenth on the field of honor after a particularly vile remark, the comments became much less intrusive and offensive. (Corporal Darenth refused the invitation because Dane's reputation as a fighter was well known.)

As far as Dane knew, Talia had not been back to the palace since the celebration. She normally only came there when necessary for council meetings. Dane had never thought to make a big deal out of that fact in the past. He assumed it had to do with her being an elf and being uncomfortable around the other nobles. It certainly never occurred to him that she was avoiding the king. The next council meeting was in a few days though, and he knew she would be attending it.

The burning question Dane kept coming back to was why had she left the king to come after him? It was obvious the king wanted her. Dane had seen that plainly enough. He did not think there was anyone in the room who saw the look the man had given her that did not realize that. And judging from what he observed with his own eyes, she wanted the king in return. Why had Talia not been falling over herself in joy at the king's marked interest and taking the man up on whatever he offered her? _Why_ had she come after Dane?

After four days of driving himself crazy with unanswered questions, missing Talia's company, and not being able to get her out of his mind, Dane realized he was going to have to quit behaving like a coward in avoiding her and deal with the situation. Somehow, Talia had become like an addiction for him, and the withdrawal symptoms were hitting him hard. As a result of his evasion of her, he was attending the small chantry at the palace in the mornings instead of the main one in the market district in his attempts at keeping some distance between them. He also stayed away from the Noble. Cyril probably wondered what had happened to him.

* * *

The next morning Talia listlessly rose and began getting ready to go to the chantry. She really didn't expect Dane to be there. He hadn't been there the last four days; why should today be any different? As a result of her meeting Dane at the chantry in the mornings, her faith had been restored. She certainly wasn't going to stop attending the chantry and praying to the Maker, but the mornings felt different without the knowledge that he would be there waiting for her. She left the house and headed out towards the market district. Talia almost stopped in her tracks when she came in the door to the building and saw a familiar auburn-crowned head in the bench they had always shared. The relief she felt at seeing Dane went flying through her entire body, and Maker help her, she couldn't help a feeling of excitement in the pit of her stomach at the sight of him. After a moment's hesitation, she moved down the aisle and slid in beside him.

Dane had known almost the instant Talia came through the door. He had felt her presence when she had entered even without being able to see her. Though he did not know where they stood, the fact that she had come to the chantry and then sat beside him as normal eased something inside of him that had been clenched tight for the past four days. He took a moment's respite from the chant to glance over at her. His eyes caught hers and they locked gazes for what seemed like an eternity before Talia hurriedly dropped her eyes. She turned her attention forward and began her own morning prayers.

Dane watched her, enraptured. The movement of her lips brought back the memory of how soft and warm they had felt under his. Quickly breaking that train of thought, he dropped his eyes to her hands, her small fingers interlaced and laid quietly in her lap. He remembered the tug against his head when she had wrapped those same fingers in the hair that flowed down his neck. He hurriedly moved his eyes back to his own hands, bringing to mind the feeling of her face cradled between them and of her lithe body when he had run his hands down her to pull her against him. _Blessed Andraste help me_! He needed to get control of himself. He determinedly looked forward and resumed his recitation of the chant, although he remained highly conscious of the slim woman at his side. Every breath she took, the slightest shift in position caused a resonance in the air between them that sang to him.

As was normal for them, Dane finished his devotions first and went to the back of the chantry to wait for her. Talia could feel his eyes on her, but forced herself to complete her own worship routine. When she was done, she rose and turned to face him. Talia gave him a hesitant smile as she walked up to him, which faltered when she saw the serious expression on his face. They then left the building together.

"Can you spare me some time this morning?" he asked her. Dane did not have to be at his duties until later that day, which was one reason he had picked this morning to see her.

"Of course," she said. Talia was supposed to be in meetings in the alienage, but Soris could cover for her. He would figure it out and make her excuses. The situation with Dane was too important to her and needed resolving.

"Walk with me, please," Dane requested. He automatically started to put his hand at her back to guide her, but stopped the gesture with his arm partway extended and then dropped it back to his side.

Talia almost flinched at his obvious reluctance to touch her, but swallowed her hurt. He started toward the gates to the rest of the city with Talia beside him, the distance separating them echoing with the awkwardness of the situation.

Dane did not say anything at first, uncertain how to broach the silence or the guilt he was feeling. He was not used to having to apologize for his behavior, but he knew Talia certainly deserved one. Finally, he said, "I wanted to say I was sorry for-for-"

"For kissing me?" Talia finished for him, her eyes watching the ground passing beneath her feet.

Dane closed his eyes in mortification. "Yes, that was it," he agreed.

Talia turned to look at him with her face a mask. "Are you really sorry? For the kissing, that is?" she asked. Talia was determined to be careful with Dane and not allow herself to enter too fast into a relationship that would only hurt her. She certainly did not want to end up back in another situation where she was doomed to heartache. At this point, she still wasn't entirely sure how she felt about either Alistair or Dane even though she had spent the last few days trying to figure it out. Caution was her plan. She had jumped in with both feet when it came to Alistair, ignoring the fact of his birth and what that would mean in the long run, and Talia had sworn she would not put herself in such a position again.

Dane was not sure where Talia was going with this question or what she wanted or expected to hear. "Yes, I am, especially for the way I went about it. I assure you it is not in my habit to go around forcing myself on women. I would be even more sorry if I spoiled our friendship, however," he added. "The past few days have shown just how much that means to me," he admitted softly.

"I don't want to lose our friendship either," she replied, figuring that was a safe enough answer.

They continued to walk almost aimlessly down the city streets with the invisible wall still firmly in place between them.

Finally, Dane stopped and turned to her, "Why did you not ever tell me?" he asked, letting her see in his eyes all the uncertainty he had carried with him since the night of the king's celebration.

She looked at him in confusion. "Tell you what?"

"About you and the king."

Talia laughed harshly, "Like I needed to?" At the look on Dane's face, an expression of shocked surprise crossed hers. "Oh Maker," she whispered. "You didn't know, did you?"

Dane shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Dane." She was quiet for a few moments. "I was the joke of Denerim for weeks after Alistair's rejection of me," she said bitterly and then continued slightly more moderately, "It just never occurred to me that you didn't know."

"Lord Eamon left me in charge of the defense of the castle when he came here for the Landsmeet, and then I was hurt when the darkspawn attacked Redcliffe before you and your companions arrived to bring the armies here. I was not in Denerim for the battle and did not join Lord Eamon until after the coronation, once I had healed from my injuries."

"If I had realized, I would have told you before the party the other night, although I certainly never expected it to matter. I was surprised Alistair even noticed I was there. I never would have anticipated that he would make _another_ public display. I'm sorry if you were embarrassed because of it."

"It does not matter," he said with a shrug of his shoulder. "What the nobles at the palace the other night think is not important to me."

Even though it would be like pouring salt in an open wound, Dane wanted-no, needed-to know about her and the king. "Will you tell me about your relationship sometime?"

"With Alistair?" she asked with a lilt of surprise in her voice.

At Dane's confirming nod, she took a deep breath and then looked at him earnestly. "Yes, I will," she promised and then smiled at him. "But not today."

He returned her smile and for the first time that day things almost felt right between the two of them. "No, not today," he agreed. He had so many more questions he wanted to ask Talia, like why she was here with him instead of with the king, but he did not want to break the fragile accord they seemed to have wrought between them.

* * *

_A.N.: I must say thank you once again to my two awesome betas, ladyamesindy and melismo. _

_Thanks to everyone who follows the story, but most especially to those that review, including: Liso66, __Castiana, Erynnar, Shakespira, Arsinoe de Blassenville, ladyamesindy, celtic-twinkie, bioncafemme, Windchime68, __Eva Galana,__ roxfox1962, snow-queen85, mousestalker, JackofBladesX, AletaLune., You cant see me, and Grannaah. You have no clue how much your reviews make my day. _


	9. Rapprochement

_The time has come for you_

_To make up your own mind,_

_Stop looking for the answers_

_That you'll never find_

_Save all your tears for when you_

_Really need to cry,_

_Don't wish your life away,_

_Just spread your wings and fly_

_Time - Ozzy Osbourne_

_.  
_

A week had passed since the morning that Dane and Talia had met in the chantry. Once again they established their routine of meeting in the mornings at the chantry and the Noble in the evenings. Cyril broke out in a huge grin at the sight of them the first night they sat together at their usual table. They were both still being careful around one another, but slowly their relationship was getting back to what it had been. The easy laughter that they sparked in each other returned, and Alistair was not mentioned. No reference was made to the kiss they had shared, but neither had forgotten.

In the past, Dane and Talia had often talked about reserving a practice room at Fort Drakon and sparring together sometime, but Talia's schedule never seemed to allow it. With the reconstruction project in the alienage going so well and homes actually being built, some of the demands on her time relented. They found a day that was convenient for both, and Dane made the arrangements necessary at the fort for their sparring session.

Talia dressed in her armor and weapons at home. It felt a little strange at first. Although she kept up a fitness routine which included her martial training, she hadn't worn her armor in months, but it didn't take long for it to once again feel like her second skin as it had during the Blight. As she walked through the city, she received several alarmed looks from those who didn't recognize her because the laws about elves not bearing weapons hadn't yet officially been stricken from the books; that was another change Talia was hoping to effect in the council. However, as a Grey Warden, she had the right to bear arms wherever she was.

When Talia arrived at the fort, she stopped just inside the doors at the guard station and was given directions to the practice room Dane had reserved. While moving through the halls and larger rooms, Talia remembered the last time she had come to Fort Drakon. It had been the night they had fought the archdemon on the rooftop. The place had been riddled with bodies, both darkspawn and human, and the stench had been appalling as she and her party fought their way to the top of the building.

She spared a moment for a small smile when she thought of Sten and Morrigan, who had been with her and Alistair when they made their final stand against the archdemon. Talia was still confused over her feelings about Morrigan. The two women had not been close, but they had been friends of a sort after all the time they had fought together. Of course, Morrigan had made possible the fact that both she and Alistair survived that day. Talia wondered how the witch was and if she was safe. Morrigan would be over halfway through her pregnancy now. After many quiet hours spent praying about the whole situation in the early mornings at the chantry, Talia finally determined to leave it in the Maker's hands. She could not change the past now.

Talia entered their assigned practice room to find Dane there ahead of her. She paused by the door to watch him before he became aware of her. He had his sword out and was doing slow, controlled swings in what was an obvious practice pattern for him. As she watched, his speed increased and the weapon began spinning around him, the air humming in response to the passage of his blade. The sword, almost as tall as he, moved as an extension of his body, graceful as a bird on the wing. His moves, despite the heavy armor he wore, were quick and agile. Talia was reminded of a falcon she had once seen, fast and deadly accurate as it swooped at its prey. After a few minutes at full speed, Dane slowed his movements once again, the sword losing its momentum as he ground to a halt. He laid the greatsword on the ground at his feet and began a series of stretching exercises for his upper body. Talia watched him in his plate armor for a minute or two and was grateful her dragonskin was much more flexible. Dane looked up then and noticed her. His smile of greeting warmed her all the way to her toes.

"Good afternoon," she said as she walked around him looking down at his sword. "So, you really think you are going to be a match for me by swinging this tree trunk around?" she asked teasingly.

"No insulting my sword now," Dane replied, "Or I might have to say something about the toothpicks you carry. You have to get inside my guard for those to be any use." He crouched down to pick up the blade. "Service may not be as flashy as some other weapons, but she has always been good to me." He rather fondly ran his fingers down the sword's somewhat plain hilt before taking it in both hands. "King Cailan commissioned her for me. I was the first person he knighted after he became king. He wanted to make her fancy and decorate her with gems, but I talked the craftsmaster into something more suitable for me. Her hilt is made for my hands and her balance is a work of art."

"Was the king upset that you didn't want the sword he thought you should have?" asked Talia curiously.

"Well, I think he was a little nonplussed, but I suspect Lord Eamon interceded for me," replied Dane.

"I always thought a greatsword would be too awkward and slow, well except for someone like Sten, whose size makes it perfect for him." Talia asked.

"I have trained with Service for years. Have you ever handled a greatsword?" Dane asked her.

Talia shook her head. "I've never tried to use one," she admitted. "They are too heavy for me."

"Want to try?" he offered, holding the sword out to her.

Talia hesitated, but reached for the sword when he continued to wait. He adjusted her grip and walked around behind her.

"It's lighter than I thought. Sten's was much heavier," Talia said.

"The weight depends a lot on the hilt. Service's is fashioned mostly of wood. It makes it lighter than a lot of greatswords, but I can swing it faster."

"It's really just a little bit heavier than Duncan's sword," Talia marveled. "But it's a whole different feel."

"Here," he said. "Drop your weight into your legs and lower back." He put his hands on Talia's hips to push her down and allowed them to lie passively against her as he spoke, his voice rumbling from his chest to her ear. "The greatsword is all about balance. It is an extension of your arms and hands, but you have to counterbalance that with power in the lower body."

"Open your legs more and flex your knees," Dane commanded, as he tried to keep his attention where it belonged and not allow himself to become distracted by the woman in front of him. The scent of lavender wafting to him from her hair was not helping in that regard.

Talia was really glad he was behind her and couldn't see the blush that came to her face with his words. He moved his hands from her hips and placed them over hers on the sword's hilt so she was sandwiched between his arms and torso. She was extremely aware of just how close he was behind her, the warmth of his large hands over hers, and how she was sheltered by his body and armor.

"Now when you swing, you turn from the waist and use the muscles in your whole body, not just in your arm as you would with a dagger. Like this," Dane said as he slowly turned her from side to side so they swung the greatsword together. "Not that difficult now, is it?" he asked.

When he stopped with the sword held out in front of them, Talia hurriedly turned it back over to Dane and took a few steps away from him, putting some distance between them and trying to recover her equilibrium. "It's fine for you, but I don't think I will be using one any time soon."

She reached up to unsheathe Duncan's sword and Fang from their scabbards. "Service still won't save you from my 'Toothpicks of Death,'" she added mischievously.

Dane chuckled at her comment. "I guess we will just have to see about that, will we not?" he replied.

"Guess we will," she answered and then disappeared.

Dane was so startled he let out a yell, and then a few seconds later, he felt a rhythmic banging on the armor covering his back. He turned around to see her tapping him with the pommel of Fang and a wide grin on her face. "First point to me," she announced.

"You cheated," he declared.

"All's fair in fighting darkspawn and bandits," she stated. "And undead as well, especially flaming undead," she added with a smile.

Dane grumbled but settled into his fighting stance, hopefully more prepared than the first time.

* * *

Alistair had been conducting his monthly tour of the troops at Fort Drakon. He had finished his inspection and was leaving with his guards in tow. It was the laughter drifting in the hallway that caught his attention at first. He froze when he heard it. He hadn't heard her laugh in months, but he knew without a doubt it was Talia. He closed his eyes and reached out his senses for her, and there she was. He followed both his inner sense of her and the sounds he could hear until he reached the doorway of the room she was in. Of course, she wasn't alone. He had heard the echoes of male laughter interlaced with hers. And of course, it was Perth she was with. He motioned his guards back away from the door.

Alistair leaned his broad shoulders against the door frame, crossed his arms in front of him, and watched the two of them. They were sparring, and Alistair had to admit Perth was putting up a pretty good defense and actually pushing Talia a little. He observed, particularly Perth, as they leaped and twirled, pressing one another back and forth across the room, trading teasing insults the whole while.

Finally Perth, panting and hard pressed, pulled his sword and said, "I give up. You win. How can you not even be out of breath?"

Alistair watched Talia smile at Perth. "Tell him," Alistair said.

When Dane heard the king's voice, he was startled. He had not realized the man was there. Dane turned to him, quickly bowed deeply, and said, "Your Majesty."

"Perth," replied the king with a nod, acknowledging the bow.

Talia, of course, wasn't startled at all. She had felt through the taint they both carried when Alistair had entered the vicinity, but she had ignored him while she was occupied with her fighting. Talia was surprised to find she wasn't as angry with Alistair as she had been in the past, even with the scene at the celebration. After their experiences together in Ostagar and all through the Blight, there was a bond between her and Alistair that could never be broken. It had been stretched for a time and still was, but underneath all the emotions, she understood why Alistair acted the way he did. She knew he hadn't meant to cause all the gossip and trouble for her that his actions resulted in.

Talia also realized just how fortunate she had been growing up. Even with the horrid conditions in the alienage, there was always love there. Alistair had never had that. Eamon had taken the king's bastard in for his own purposes, and then treated him no better than a dog as far as Talia was concerned. The only example Alistair had of a relationship between men and women had been Isolde and Eamon. It was no surprise with that shining example he was so inept when it came to social situations. Then, Eamon had shipped him off to the Chantry, which had stunted his emotional growth even more. Now, Alistair was king and Talia was sure he questioned the motives of anyone who claimed his friendship, wondering if they really saw Alistair the man or if they just wanted what the king could do for his "friends." Was it any surprise he would cling so tightly to her in this situation, especially now that Alistair had a few months as king to experience all the simpering and insincere declarations of the nobles attempting to garner his good opinion?

After Dane straightened back up, he looked over at Talia and watched a look pass between her and the king.

"Go ahead, tell him," Alistair said again. "He knows how to keep his mouth shut."

Talia rolled her eyes at Alistair's statement wondering how he knew that, but turned her attention to Dane. "One of the benefits, one of the very few benefits, of being a Grey Warden is increased stamina. You can fight longer and harder against the darkspawn."

"You weren't doing a half bad job of pressing her though," Alistair admitted as he pushed himself off the door frame. "I've only seen Zevran do better."

"And you," said Talia.

"And me," admitted Alistair. "Would you be interested in working out with me sometime?"

Dane felt a sharp stab of jealousy at the thought.

"I just might," Talia replied and then continued with a smile and quick glance at Dane. "But not today."

The little green monster settled down as Dane smiled back at her.

Alistair felt a twinge himself as he watched the exchange between Dane and Talia, but since the scene at the palace the other night, he had learned his lesson. He would not push her anymore, and he certainly wouldn't cause a scene in public again. Alistair had heard more than enough on the subject from Eamon after the celebration last week, and Alistair was thinking a more cautious approach to Talia might serve him better.

The three of them stood there awkwardly, none of them really knowing what to say. Finally, Talia said, "Well, I need to get back home. Dane, are you about ready to go?"

"Whenever you are, my Lady," replied Dane, lapsing back into his comfort zone of formality.

"Don't let us keep you, Alistair," Talia said. "I know you are busy and probably have people waiting on you back at the palace."

"Yes," agreed Alistair. "Eamon will have the guard out looking for me if I'm not back soon. I'll see you at the next council meeting then?"

Talia inclined her head and said teasingly, "Of course, your Majesty."

Alistair grunted in exasperation, but he felt curiously lighthearted. If Talia was teasing him, perhaps her anger towards him was beginning to cool and she would soon be prepared to really listen to him.

* * *

Dane was quiet after they left Fort Drakon and were walking back toward the market district. Talia could tell he was brooding over something. She waited, but he didn't say anything. Finally, her curiosity overcame her and she asked, "What's on your mind?"

"Just thinking," he replied.

Talia waited to see if more would be forthcoming; there wasn't. "About?"

Dane was not sure if he should bring the subject up, but it was driving him insane. He had to know. "Why are you not with the king?"

Talia wasn't quite following him. "With the king," she said slowly drawing the three words out. "You mean as in…involved with Alistair again?"

Dane felt some disquiet at asking about this, but pushed on. "Yes."

Talia was silent for a moment thinking. "Why don't you tell me why you think I should be?" she finally asked.

This just kept getting more and more embarrassing for him, but Dane plunged on now that he had brought up the subject. "I saw the two of you together the other night. The king definitely was not hiding the fact he wanted you, and you seemed to want him as well…"

"Wait a minute," Talia interjected. "Why would you think that?" she asked.

Dane looked away from her, his discomfort with the subject plainly showing in his face and the stiffness of his body. "I saw the way you reacted when he touched you that night."

"The way I reacted?" Talia then groaned and leaned against the wall of a building they were passing while rubbing her face. "It's the ear thing."

Dane looked back at her, confusion evident in his expression. "What ear thing?" Dane watched fascinated as her face flushed and she developed an intense interest in her hands.

"You don't know very much about elves, do you?" she almost mumbled.

"Other than what you have told me, no," he agreed readily.

"Maker, this is embarrassing. Okay, here's the deal. I made a mistake the other night by wearing my hair as I did," Talia said briskly.

Dane was totally confused now. What did her hair have to do with anything?

"Some elven women wear their hair to conceal their ears, while others show them to the world, depending on their own individual preferences. I've always felt more comfortable when mine are hidden, and Alistair knows that. I had forgotten that he also knew what a bared ear _could_ mean in…certain situations. Alistair took it for an invitation, which it wasn't," she declared hotly.

Dane was trying to follow her. "So what does it mean?"

Talia blew out her breath, unable to believe she was having this conversation with him. "The elven ear is very personal, very intimate….oh, Blessed Andraste, it's a turn-on, all right? It doesn't matter who is doing the touching. _Sometimes_ a woman will allow her ear to show to gain a man's attention, BUT I wasn't trying to issue any invitations the other night to anyone," she finished with her face almost scarlet at this point.

Dane was thinking hard. "So at the celebration it did not matter that it was the king touching you as much as where he touched you?"

"Yes, exactly," she snapped. "Now, can we talk about something else, please?" She started walking rapidly ahead of him.

"Talia," he called and she slowed her step. "When I kissed you, I did not touch on any other elven secrets, did I?"

She seemed to lose a step in her stride as she faltered for a moment. "No," she admitted almost too softly for him to hear and without looking back at him, but then hurriedly called over her shoulder, "I'll see you tomorrow morning at the chantry. I have to go." Talia rushed off trying to outrun her embarrassment.

Dane leaned against the building Talia had rested against and watched her walk rapidly away. "That is good to know," he said to himself. A wide grin broke out on his face. "That is _very _good to know."

* * *

Dane was sitting in the library reading at Lord Eamon's estate later that evening. An elven servant entered the room.

"Ser," said the man quietly.

"Yes," said Dane, looking up from his book. It was called _The Grey Griffons: A History of the Grey Wardens of Thedas_. Talia's little tidbit that day had sparked an interest, so Dane thought he would do a little research on the Order itself. Knowing how much King Cailan had loved the Wardens, Dane suspected Arl Eamon would have some books on the subject in his library for when his nephew visited, and Dane had not been wrong.

"A message for you, ser," said the servant and held out a crumpled sheet of vellum.

Dane took the message from the man's hand, thanking him and dismissing him with the same breath.

_My Son,_

_My daughter is dead. Your brother is deathly ill from the same disease that took Rowena from us. My husband has not left his room since Rowena's death._

_Your family needs you now. Come home._

_Your Mother,_

_Athdara Perth_

Dane cursed as he pushed himself rapidly out of the chair he was sitting in. He was already thinking of all the things he had to do before he could leave Denerim. He had to pack. He had to see Lord Eamon. He had to arrange for a horse. He had to see Talia before he left and explain why he would not be around for the next few weeks. Rowena dead? He just could not conceive of it.

* * *

A short while later, Dane entered the Denerim Alienage. It was the first time he had ever been in one in his life. He was wearing his armor, all except his gauntlets and helm, and had Service on his back. Dane was leading his horse who was loaded down with the supplies needed for his journey. The gate guards told him he was crazy to enter the alienage at night, especially with his horse. He smiled and thanked them, but told them he would take his chances.

Dane was shocked by the things he saw as he made his way to Talia's. The people were dressed in the most threadbare, patched, mismatched clothing he had ever seen in his life. They huddled on corners and in the lee of buildings where they tried to stay warm. The children were dirty as they scampered underfoot, in their youth not realizing the depth of their deprivation. He had thought Talia thin, but he suddenly realized it was the result, not of choice, but of the hunger she must have endured most of her life. He didn't pass one well-fed person his entire time in the alienage. The smell was even worse than what he considered bad in the human sections of Denerim. Garbage and filth littered the streets. His appearance seemed to trigger one of two reactions. The elves either hurried away in obvious fear of him or they began begging, from small children, to starving women, to men with obvious deformities. If it was avarice he saw in the looks of those elves desperate enough to brave begging his favor, he could almost see them slobbering at the sight of his horse. He could only imagine they were calculating the amount of meat on its bones and how long it would support a family here. Dane was horrified as he recalled that Talia told him things had _improved_ in the alienage since the ending of the Blight. He could only imagine what it was like before. He was truly amazed that Talia could have sprung from such a place and not be scarred by a life begun here. Dane was ashamed to realize that before he had become friends with Talia he had had no concept of how the elves of Ferelden were forced to live and had not really cared. He could see now why Talia was such an outspoken proponent for her people.

He was following the directions Talia had given him when she had told him about her new house. As he was approaching the home that he thought was hers, he saw three older boys who loitered on the street nearby.

"You lads," he called and motioned them over. The boys looked at him wearily, but when he made no threatening gestures, they eased their way towards him. They confirmed his suspicion that the house was indeed the bann's, and he offered them each five silvers if they watched his horse and belongings while he went inside to speak with Bann Talia. At his mention of Talia, the demeanor of the boys changed to become that almost of respect. They agreed and he handed the reins to one of the boys. He pulled out six silvers and handed each of them two. He reminded them he would give them each three more if everything was still on the horse when he returned. The boys nodded in agreement. Dane knew it was an extravagant amount, but he had been appalled by the condition the elves lived in. Maybe these boys' families would have food for a day or two because of his encounter with them.

Dane walked up to the door of Talia's house. It was set right at street level. There was no offset from the street, no garden, no perceived privacy from the immediacy of life in the alienage. He knocked and Soris (Dane assumed that was who it was as he had seen him with Talia at the council sessions) answered the door.

When Soris opened the door, his first reaction was to draw back in fear. Why else would an armed human be coming to the alienage except to fulfil a desire that could not be satisfied in other portions of the city? It took him a moment to recognize him as the knight Talia had spoken to so often at the council sessions. Soris was surprised when the knight asked in a cultured voice for Bann Talia. Soris was even more impressed that the man had manners and treated him as a person and not an object to be ordered around.

Talia hadn't moved when the knocking began at the door because she heard Soris walk through the hall to answer it. Talia was in her small study off the main living space working on some paperwork. When she heard Dane's voice, she jumped up and hurried into the main room. She couldn't get over the incongruity of his appearance here in the alienage. She was used to seeing Dane in his armor, but here in her home that was built for elves, he looked so much larger, especially with Service's hilt rising above his head as it almost grazed the ceiling.

"Dane!" she exclaimed. "What's wrong? Come in!" They were supposed to meet tomorrow morning at the chantry so she feared why he would come to the alienage tonight to seek her out when he had never been here before.

"I am sorry, Talia. I do not have time for social niceties. May I speak to you in private?" he asked.

"Of course," she replied. "Soris, if you wouldn't mind?"

"Certainly, Cousin," said Soris before he left the room.

"Thank you." Talia turned to Dane who had remained standing by the door. "Now, tell me what is wrong."

Dane reached out and took her hands in his. "I have to leave town and go to Redcliffe. I just had a summons from my mother. My sister is dead and my brother ill. Mother does not come out and say it, but I believe she fears for his life."

"Oh no! I'm so sorry. What can I do?" she asked.

"There is nothing anyone can do," he said with a shake of his head. "It is in the Maker's hands now. I just could not leave town without letting you know why I was gone. I do not know how long I will be away."

"I understand," replied Talia. "You need to be with your family."

"Farewell, my Lady. May the Maker keep you in my absence." Dane released his grip on her hands as he turned to leave.

"Wait!" exclaimed Talia. "I have an idea. Don't go anywhere," she ordered. She turned and rushed back into her study. She scribbled a quick note, blew the ink dry, and sealed it. She returned to Dane by the door. "Here," she said and handed it to him. "Take this and go to the Circle Tower. Give it to the First Enchanter. I'm sure he would be willing to send a healer with you."

Dane's mouth dropped open in surprise. "Talia, are you sure?"

She smiled a little self-consciously. "He owes me a favor. Besides, it's not far out of your way. You can travel from the Tower to Redcliffe by boat after you pick up your healer and make up any lost time."

Dane was flabbergasted. "I do not know how to thank you."

"You don't have to thank me," she said with a demure smile. "We're friends, are we not? Friends help each other." She stood up on tiptoe and kissed his cheek. "Be safe and come back as soon as you can."

Dane looked down at her and before he could change his mind, he leaned over, placed his hands lightly on her waist, and brushed a soft kiss over Talia's mouth, lingering on her lips. They were warm and soft under his. Dane felt a flare of desire for her, but it was much more muted than the other night. When Talia did not pull away from him, Dane moved to whisper in her ear, "Think of me while I am gone." At her answering nod, he spun and exited the house.

As Dane mounted his horse once he was outside the city itself, he was not sure if kissing Talia had been the smartest thing he had ever done or the dumbest, but he had days of travel ahead of him to try and figure it out.

* * *

_A.N.: I must thank Erynnar for her help with the greatsword training session and for helping me see the light about Morrigan's ritual. I must admit I know nothing about sword fighting so if the advice Ser Perth gives to Talia seems wrong, it's all my own fault._

_Thanks (as always) to melismo and ladyamesindy for the beta reading. _

_Thank you to everyone who follows the story, but most especially to those that review, including: M__ousestalker__, Liso66, __Castiana, Erynnar, Elaine Mc, Shakespira, Arsinoe de Blassenville, ladyamesindy, celtic-twinkie, bioncafemme, Windchime68, roxfox1962, JackofBladesX, and ashelynco. I enjoy reading your comments on the story very much, and I appreciate everyone who takes the time to let me know what they think.  
_


	10. Separation

_But all the miles that separate  
They disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face_

_I'm here without you baby  
but you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
but you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me_

_Here Without You - 3 Doors Down_

_.  
_

The next five days found Dane on the road to the mage tower. He spend most of his time in thinking about Talia and wondering what condition he would find his relatives in when he finally reached Redcliffe. To say he was not close with his family would be an understatement. His mother, who had made so much of him when he was young, had grown increasingly demanding as he grew older. Her expectations of his behavior and manners had held him to a higher and higher standard seemingly each year. His father had made no secret of the fact that Rowena was the delight of his life, and he barely had time for his two sons. His brother, the afterthought for each of his parents, resented both Dane and his sister. Only with Rowena did Dane have any type of familial connection and now that too was severed with her death. If Dane admitted he was dreading this visit, it would adequately reflect his feelings, but Dane knew his duty to his family. He just hoped that if the First Enchanter would really send a healer with him that they would be in time to cure his brother. Talia had seemed pretty certain the First Enchanter would be willing to do so, but Dane felt as though each day he traveled that time was running out for his eldest sibling.

Dane also recalled the times he had shared with his older sister, from memories he had as a young boy of Rowena helping to take care of him, the mischief they had gotten into as teenagers, to the shared moments as they grew into adults; he remembered them all. As the road he traveled was mostly empty, Dane allowed the tears of grief he felt for her to roll down his face. Dane knew he would have to be strong to deal with the rest of his family once he arrived in Redcliffe, so he did his mourning for Rowena as he traveled the lonely roads of Ferelden.

Dane did not think he was ever going to get there, but he finally arrived at the docks where he could find the ferry man to take him across to the tower. He made a quick stop at _The Spoiled Princess_ to make arrangements for board for his horse. Taking only what he thought he would need, he made his way down to the docks where he met a man named Kester. For a modest fee, Dane made arrangements for the man to row him across immediately. Dane had grown up in Redcliffe but had never been to the Circle Tower before. From a distance, he thought the place looked majestic, but as they drew near and the building loomed higher and higher over him, he began to feel an oppressive heaviness in the air. Looking back at the shore through the mist rising from the water, he realized just how isolated the Circle Tower was from the rest of Ferelden. When they reached the island the tower sat on, Kester agreed to wait for a time for Dane. Kester said he would just "nip down to the kitchens and have him a cuppa."

Knight-Commander Greagoir met Dane on his entrance into the tower as the Knight-Commander had evidently been summoned when the boat had been spotted coming to the tower dock. He seemed slightly suspicious of Dane, but when Dane mentioned he was a friend of the hero of Ferelden and needed to see the First Enchanter as soon as possible, the Knight-Commander agreed to have Dane escorted to the First Enchanter's office.

The First Enchanter was pleasant enough and projected an air of absent-minded kindheartedness, but Dane suspected the man was fairly shrewd. Dane did not know what Talia had put in her note to the man, but whatever it was, it seemed to make him more willing to go along with lending Dane a healer.

"So, you are a _very_ good friend of young Talia's, are you?"

Dane did not say anything but nodded. He really hoped his face had not turned red, but figured it probably had.

"Normally, we don't send out our healers except to the king and to the army, but I suppose in this situation, I can make an exception." First Enchanter Irving stood and walked to the door of his office. He stuck his head out and spoke to one of the young apprentices standing outside. He returned to his desk. "There is a boat scheduled for a run to Redcliffe tomorrow. If you stay overnight at the inn, you and Petra, she's the healer I'm sending with you, could be in Redcliffe tomorrow night. It's a twice-weekly run so you are lucky you arrived when you did. I'm sure there won't be any difficulty in arranging passage."

"Thank you, Ser," said Dane fervently. "I really appreciate all the trouble you are going through."

"Think nothing of it, young man. Anything to help out the hero of Ferelden."

Dane felt a little uneasy trading on favors that did not belong to him, but his brother's life was worth it.

* * *

The next morning, after making long-term arrangements with the innkeeper at _The Spoiled Princess_ to care for his horse, he headed down to the docks to meet Petra and Cullen. First Enchanter Irving had briefly introduced him to both of them yesterday. Evidently, Cullen had to come as the Knight-Commander only allowed a select few mages to leave the tower without templar supervision, and Petra was not senior enough for that. The red-haired mage seemed highly competent, and he was pleased with the First Enchanter's choice in sending her with him. He looked forward to getting on the boat and leaving. He was becoming more and more anxious about arriving home.

Once they were underway, Petra asked him some questions about his brother and the symptoms he was having, but Dane was not able to answer as he only knew his brother was sick with whatever had caused his sister's death. Petra had smiled at him and said that she was sure she would be able to figure out what the problem was in short order once they arrived. Dane was comforted by the large satchel she carried, which Petra had told him contained herbs and other healing paraphernalia she might need.

He also filled her in some on his family. He apologized ahead of time for his mother, but promised to run interference so Petra would have as little as possible to do with her. Petra just smiled, and with a side glance at Cullen, she had said she would pretend his mother was a templar. Dane had to chuckle at that as he tried to imagine his mother dressed in full templar armor. Cullen said very little and was content to stay in the background. He seemed to take his responsibility to watch Petra very seriously.

Around lunchtime, Dane unpacked the food he had bought from the innkeeper and shared it around with Cullen and Petra. After was seemed an interminable length of time and shortly before dark, the ship made landing at the docks in Redcliffe. Dane, Petra, and Cullen gathered their belongings and headed up into the hills toward the castle. Dane apologized profusely for making them walk, but neither Petra or Cullen made much of it. Petra said she was used to running the steps in the mage tower.

Once they reached the castle itself, Dane led the way to the servant's entrance and from there it was a short trip to the seneschal's quarters. As a senior married servant, his father had the use of a generous set of rooms. Dane was very familiar with them since he had grown up here. Dane knocked, but there was no answer. He tried the handle and found it was not locked so he gingerly opened the door.

"Mother, Father," he called as he entered followed by Petra and Cullen bringing up the rear. There was no answer and the room was dark. "Wait here," said Dane. "I will find out where everyone is." Petra and Cullen both agreed.

Dane moved rapidly off heading in the direction of his brother's room. The door was closed. Dane opened it and the smell of the sickroom poured out the door. There were two women inside along with his brother in the bed. One he recognized as Mabina, the local wise woman and healer for the village, who was attending to Rendorn. The woman sitting at the bedside slowly turned to face him as the door opened.

"Well, my Dane, it is about time. What took you so long?" his mother asked as she began to rise to her feet.

"Hello, Mother," said Dane as he came forward to kiss her cheek. "I came as soon as I could. I have good news. I brought a healer from the Circle Tower. How is Rendorn? Any better?"

Mabina's body slumped in relief as she heard Dane's words. Mabina knew she could not save the seriously ill young man and had been afraid she would have to watch him wither away in front of her. Mabina had tried all the remedies she had learned from her mother, but Rendorn had not responded to any of them.

"A mage? You brought a mage here? What will Arl Teagan think?" asked his mother, ignoring his question about her son.

_Perhaps that we are lucky to know someone with enough influence to help us try to save my brother? _"I am sure the arl will not mind, Mother," replied Dane. "Now, let me bring her in." Dane picked up one of the candles off the side table before ducking back into the other room and motioning to Petra and Cullen.

Petra entered the room with a smile plastered on her face as Cullen followed in her wake. "Good evening, Mistress," Petra said to Dane's mother.

Athdara fixed Petra with a severe look, but Petra was made of stern stuff and refused to wilt under her gaze. "Good evening," she finally condescended.

Dane took his mother's arm and firmly steered her towards the door as he introduced Petra in passing. "This is Petra, Mother. She is going to save Rendorn for us. We are going to go out in the other room and let her do that. Come." He threw a look to Petra trying to tell her he was sorry for his mother's rudeness, but Petra's attention was already captured by the figure in the bed who emitted a feeble cough as Dane and his mother left the room.

Dane spent a very uncomfortable hour with his mother split between being derided for his lack of familial feeling and hearing how sympathetic the arl had been to the family in their time of troubles. When Dane was able to ask after his father and how he was dealing with the loss of Rowena, he was then treated to a tirade on how his father was "falling to pieces" and letting the arl down by not performing his duty. Dane was finally able to break away from his mother, and he left her with the job of arranging rooms for Cullen and Petra for the duration of their stay. Dane spent a few minutes composing himself before he went to deal with his father.

He knocked on the door to his father's room. "Father, it is Dane," he called.

"Come in," came his father's voice. When Dane entered, his father was sitting huddled in front of the fireplace just staring at the flames.

"Father?" asked Dane questioningly. Dane was used to seeing his father as a man of action and not this shell huddled in front of him. His father had always seemed to be in constant motion overseeing the running of Castle Redcliffe. He had aged greatly since Dane had left Redcliffe for Denerim just a few months ago. His father had lost more of his light brown hair and what he had not lost had gone grey. His face was lined, and Dane noticed a slight shaking of his father's hands. Durell Perth had never been a large man, but he seemed to have shrunk even further as he withdrew within himself to try and deal with the pain of his daughter's loss.

"Is Rendorn still alive?"

"Yes, I have brought a healer from the Circle Tower. I am certain she will be able to help."

"Too late for my precious Rowena," stated his father sadly.

"I am sorry, Father. If I had known, perhaps I could have gotten help here in time. I miss her too." Rowena had been the only sign of life in these dismal rooms growing up as his mother fell into the rigid patterns of her life and placed more and more demands on her children. Rowena and Dane had often gotten into mischief when younger, but had drifted apart as they grew older. Dane regretted now not having tried to close the gap these past few years, but they had both been living their separate lives. The time had never seemed right, and now it never would be.

"If Rendorn dies, you will marry Linsey."

"What?" Dane's mouth dropped open in shock. "No, Father."

"Boy," snapped his father with a flash of the man he used to be. "We cannot lose her dower. Your uncle has already started working those fields. If necessary, you will do your duty!"

The marriage between his brother and Linsey had been arranged shortly after Linsey's birth. The Perth family would gain some ten acres in fields that adjoined their current holdings, which Dane's uncle controlled. Linsey was the daughter of the head of the Docherty freehold and was considerably younger than Rendorn. A few years ago, she had decided she fancied the younger brother instead of the older. Even though Dane had done nothing to encourage her, it had caused additional strain on the rocky relationship between him and Rendorn. Dane had taken to avoiding her as much as possible and had been relieved whenever his duties with the arl took him afield. Now that Linsey was finally grown, the time had come for the marriage between the two families to occur.

"You cannot mean that!" Dane declared.

His father turned his red-rimmed eyes on him. "Just try me, boy. My eldest son will marry Linsey Docherty as promised years ago, whether that is you or your brother does not matter."

"Father, I will not discuss this now. I have every confidence that Petra will be able to help Rendorn." Dane refused to think about what would happen if she did not. His father seemed to lose focus and drifted off into remembrances of Rowena. Dane dutifully stayed for a bit talking about his sister with his father. Services had already been held for her, and Rowena had her pyre in the boat on the lake as was the tradition here in Redcliffe. It seemed to be the only occasion his father had left his room since her death.

The conversation was very uneven as his father seemed to wander from one subject to the next, and Dane kept running up against his father's decree in his head. At any other point in his life, Dane would have accepted such a demand as logical and reasonable. After all, many a son of Ferelden entered into an arranged marriage. Only the very fortunate had any say in who they wed. Unfortunately for Dane, now all he could think about was Talia. It was a jolt to him to realize it was her blue eyes and smile he wanted to wake up to in the morning, not Linsey's green ones. It was light brown hair and pointed ears that drove him to distraction as he tried to keep ahead of Talia's sharp mind. Both men eventually fell silent, and finally, Dane made his excuses. "Father, I am going to the chantry to pray for Rendorn and Rowena. I will see you later."

His father grunted his goodbye and Dane left the room. He needed to find out from Petra just how sick Rendorn was. After all, if his brother recovered, then what his father had just demanded would not come to pass.

As Dane walked down the hallway, he felt as if he had already been home for days instead of hours. While he was away, Dane always seemed to forget how being here drained him. It was as if just walking in the door to his parents' abode, all the life was sucked out of him. The sadness of Rowena's death and the regret Dane felt only added to the sense of responsibility for his parents and brother that had descended on his shoulders with his mother's letter.

The door to Rendorn's room was open and there was already a marked change. The windows had been thrown open to cleanse the stale air, and the bed had been moved over in front of the fireplace, which had a cheery fire blazing away within it. Petra looked up from the potion she was distilling and smiled at Dane when he poked his head in the room. Mabina hovered uncertainly in the background, seemingly willing to help Petra however she could, while Cullen stood by the wall across from Rendorn's bedside out of the mage's way. Petra waved a hand at Dane, "Come in and say hello to your brother."

Dane walked over to the bed. "Rendorn?"

Rendorn turned a pale face to his brother. "Hello, Dane," he said weakly.

Dane reached out and took his hand. "I am glad to see you, brother. How are you feeling?"

"Better, much better."

Dane looked up at Petra who smiled at him. A feeling of relief washed over Dane as he realized Petra must think she could heal Rendorn or she would not be smiling. He returned her smile gratefully.

"You rest now, Rendorn, and concentrate your strength on recovering. I am going to the chantry."

Rendorn nodded his head and shut his eyes. Dane looked at Petra to see if he could talk to her, but she was busy with her potion. She made a shooing gesture with her hand so Dane resolved to speak with her later.

Dane's mind drifted as his feet followed the familiar path to the small chantry in the castle. He had spent countless hours there as a child as Arl Eamon had allowed the family to worship there rather than having to make the trip down to the larger building in the village. On his way down to the chantry, he ran into Arl Teagan.

"Ser Perth! How good it is to see you!"

"Thank you, my Lord. I am pleased to see you again as well," replied Dane with a bow.

"I was sorry to hear about your sister. How is your brother?" asked Teagan sympathetically.

"Thank you, my Lord, but Rendorn is better. You should know, however, I brought a mage and a templar with me, and they are here in the castle. They are attending my brother who seems to be improving."

Teagan raised an eyebrow at that. "I'm impressed, Ser Perth. How did you ever manage to worm a healer out of the tower?"

Dane flushed. "A friend arranged it."

"Sounds like a good friend to have, but I must go. Ser Donall awaits me for an inspection of the guard. I hope to see you again before you leave." Teagan turned back around after taking a few steps down the hall. "If you can ever get my brother to release you from your vows to him, there would always be a place for you in my service."

"I shall keep it in mind, my Lord. It would be an honor." Dane bowed deeply once more as Arl Teagan strode off down the hall.

Dane continued on his way to the chantry. He had great respect for Arl Teagan, especially since the two of them had worked together closely months ago to save the village from the undead that had threatened everyone in Redcliffe. That thought brought his mind back to Talia. He was amazed with how untouchable she had seemed in those days, so confident and in control of the situation no matter what was happening around her, that she would ever spare more than a passing glance his way. The images and memories of the past months he had spent with her were ingrained in his memory, and Talia was always lurking in the backdrop of his thoughts. Until he left Denerim, he had not realized just how thoroughly she had infiltrated into his life. He found almost everything during the day somehow reminded him of her, and his dreams at night were filled with her eyes, her voice, her smile.

Now that he had hope that Rendorn would pull through, he could examine his father's demand more calmly. Dane did not know what he would have done if his brother died, and his father tried to force him to marry Linsey. He understood more clearly now and had a little bit more of an appreciation for the situation the king must have found himself in all those months ago in having to choose between Talia and his duty. Dane could not image the pressure that would have been brought to bear on the man. For the first time, Dane actually felt some sympathy for the king and the choice he had been forced to make.

* * *

_A.N.: I cannot express my appreciation enough to my two wonderful betas, melismo and ladyamesindy. They keep me in line and ensure that my stories make sense. I would be a much poorer writer without their guidance. _

_Thanks also to those that review, including: Windchime68, m__ousestalker__, Liso66, __Castiana, Shakespira, Arsinoe de Blassenville, ladyamesindy, celtic-twinkie, bioncafemme, roxfox1962, ashelynco, zeejit, Eva Galana, Nithu, and __wisecracknmama__. I can't thank you all enough for your kind words and support. _


	11. Separation Ends

_Close your eyes_

_Give me your hand, darlin''_

_Do you feel my heart beating_

_Do you understand_

_Do you feel the same_

_Am I only dreaming_

_Or is this burning an eternal flame_

_Eternal Flame - The Bangles_

_.  
_

Talia was surprised how quiet it was with Dane gone. She hadn't realized how much a part of her life he had become. Even on the days she didn't see him, she would save up the events of the day to tell him when next she saw him, but without Dane, she had no one to share these little bits of her life with. Now that he was out of town, Talia had a lot of time on her hands. She had gone to the Noble a time or two, but it wasn't the same without him. She certainly hadn't expected to miss him with the intensity she was experiencing.

Her friends from the Blight had mostly gone their own way after Alistair's coronation. Wynne was still in town as one of Alistair's advisers, but she and the mage had never been close, especially once Wynne had tried butting her nose in Talia's and Alistair's relationship. Zevran had always been the companion who she had felt the easiest with and the closest to after Alistair. Maybe it was the fact that they both knew and had experienced the cruelty of the world to those considered the lowest of the low. Neither of them had had easy lives before they met, but Talia had to admit Zevran had a much harder childhood than her. Talia had always had a home and her family to love her even after her mother's death. However, she wasn't as close to Zevran as she could have been because Alistair had been so jealous of any time she spent with the assassin. From Ostagar up until the day of the Landsmeet, Alistair had been the center of her world. When Alistair had first broken off their relationship, she and Zev had spent some time together. He had been a good friend to her, but then his duties began to take him away from Denerim more and more. She wasn't exactly sure what it was he was up to. All she knew was he had a "special commission" from Alistair, and whatever it was required Zevran to do lots of traveling.

The friends she had known growing up in the alienage were also few and far between. The three of them, Shianni, Soris, and she, had been almost inseparable. The few other girls she had been friends with had either left the alienage to travel to another for their own marriages, or were married and had their own lives. None of the elves really seemed to know how to relate to Talia besides her father and Soris. Since she was unmarried, she would normally be considered a child, but yet she was bann of the Alienage and bowed to no human but the king and those nobles above her. Hence, when she had dealings with the other elves, they tended to be only business and not drift into the realm of a social relationship. She relied heavily upon Soris to be her go between, as most felt comfortable with the young male elf.

One of the things that happened while Dane was gone that made Talia uneasy was a conversation that took place with her father. It had started innocuously enough with a discussion of a marriage that was to take place in the alienage, and then her father had started making broad hints about _her_ marriage. Talia had told him that she was in no rush. Then he started in on her about her spending too much time with humans and that she needed to settle down with a nice elven man and start thinking about children. Those words of advice had caused her to leave the house hurriedly before she said something she would later regret to her beloved father.

Talia didn't have the heart to tell Cyrion how high a probability there was that there would be no children for her; she knew how much he had hoped for grandchildren. She was old enough now to understand that his dreams for her were more along the lines of a simple life: A husband, children, home in the alienage, family; all the things that were important to him. Talia didn't know how to tell him that none of that may be possible for her. She didn't think he even realized that as a bann sworn to the king she needed Alistair's permission to marry.

As the weeks passed with Dane gone, Talia was forced to face up to the fact that she was developing feelings for him that went beyond friendship. Somehow without her realizing it, gray eyes and auburn hair had replaced brown eyes and chestnut gold in her dreams at night. She was thinking of Alistair less and less and then in a manner more fondly than she had the past few months. Talia was finally able to let go of the last vestiges of hurt and anger she had held onto since the Landsmeet. Now what she needed to do was to talk with Alistair and hope that they could at least recover their friendship. There was a part of her that would always care for Alistair. Besides being her first love, he had also been her first real friend outside the alienage, and now that she could look back more objectively, Talia missed the closeness they had shared before they had become a couple. She wondered if it was possible they could regain that.

At the next council session, she determined to make an effort to speak with him. Talia smiled at Alistair when he entered the chamber, which she hadn't done before. It made her feel bad to see how his expression lightened and the happiness that crossed his face when she did. The only event of significance during the meeting was a surprise when Bann Matilda renounced her title in her son's favor. Her husband was seriously ill, and she wished to spend her time nursing him. Her son was agreeable, and everyone seemed satisfied with the situation. After the session was over, Alistair left first as was his habit. However, Talia wasn't surprised in the slightest to see him waiting for her outside the council chamber.

Alistair gave her the same old grin, and she smiled back at him. "Bann Talia," he acknowledged her.

"Yes, your Majesty? What may I do for you?"

"Would you walk with me, please?" he asked as he indicated the hallway.

"Of course," she replied. She took the arm he offered her, and they walked off in companionable silence with his guards surrounding them until they came to a short dead-end gallery.

Alistair asked his men to not let anyone disturb him as he wished to have a private conversation with the bann. Alistair waited while the guards checked the gallery and then were posted where the men would be out of sight once he and Talia walked on. He took Talia's arm again and headed up the gallery. He breathed a sigh of relief at the unusual privacy this afforded him.

Alistair fully intended to take advantage of this situation. He stopped partway up the room and turned to face Talia. "Can I take it that this means you have forgiven me for being an idiot all those months ago?" he asked.

"Yes, Alistair. It's taken some time, but I've finally realized I needed to get beyond my own hurt feelings. I was punishing both of us by refusing to let go of them," she replied seriously.

Alistair moved even closer and wrapped an arm around her waist. The intensity Talia saw in his eyes suddenly worried her. She was beginning to think he had the wrong idea.

"Good," he said softly. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, but Alistair I wanted-" Talia started to raise her hands to push away from him, but was cut off as Alistair kissed her. She was so taken back she just stood there for a moment or two.

Alistair, who had just about given up hope of Talia ever forgiving him, had no intention of missing this rare opportunity to have some private time with her. He dropped his head and claimed her mouth, determined that she would forget all about Perth once Talia realized they belonged together regardless of the current situation they found themselves in. At the touch of her lips to his, Alistair was surprised. He expected to feel that rush of passion that had always burned just beneath the surface and would explode forth whenever he kissed Talia. Instead, he felt nothing but the warmth of her lips beneath his. When Talia pushed away from him, he was so shocked he let her go.

Talia looked at Alistair and burst into giggles. She laughed so hard she had to lean against the wall behind her for support.

"What was that?" demanded Alistair. "By the Maker, it was like-like kissing my sister!"

That declaration sent Talia off into another fit of giggles. When she could finally speak, she said, "Oh, Alistair, you should have seen your face, and I'm still trying to picture you kissing Goldana, that shrew." This resulted in her laughing again, but more controlled this time.

Alistair's lips quirked up as that picture came into his mind. "Yeah, that is a pretty unlikely scenario." Talia saw the look of amusement fade and be replaced with one of confusion. "But that kiss…"

She leaned towards him, reaching up a gentle hand and laid it on the side of his face, halting him mid-sentence. "Our time has passed, Alistair. I will always care for you, but I'm no longer _in love_ with you, or you with me." She dropped her hand and leaned back against the wall once again.

"I don't believe that, 'Lia. I know the way I feel about you."

"Is that so? Are you positive?" she pressed him. "I'm sure Eamon has been pushing for you to select a queen with an eye toward an heir being born. Are you sure you aren't just using me as an excuse not to have to do that yet?"

Alistair flushed a little. "Well, Eamon has been making broad hints about Habren and me," he admitted.

Talia's expression showed exactly what she thought of that idea.

"I know what you are thinking. However, Eamon's going to be disappointed because that match isn't going to happen no matter how much he may wish it," declared Alistair. "Besides, I just want you, Talia."

Talia sighed. "No, you don't, not really. You want the idea of what we had. Think about it, Alistair. If you had truly loved me, wouldn't you have found some way for us to be together in the past few months? It's not like you didn't have the opportunity with both of us here in Denerim. If you had really wanted me, why did you let me leave the celebration? Why did you let anyone stop you from following me?"

Alistair deflated a little. "I know how I felt when I saw you that night," Alistair mumbled.

"You had a knee-jerk reaction, Alistair. I was dressed up and with another man."

"It was more than that," he insisted.

"No, it wasn't," Talia contradicted him. "Think of the kiss we just shared. You made the right decision that day of the Landsmeet, as painful as it was for both of us. I can admit that now."

"You think so? I'm not as sure of that. I wonder a lot what would have happened if I had refused to give you up after the Landsmeet." Alistair was quiet for a moment but then rushed on. "I need to say I'm sorry for what happened at Eamon's estate. I never meant to make that whole thing public. I was just so worked up about it on the way back from the palace that as soon as I saw you I had to get it out before I lost my nerve. I didn't even really see the other people in the room."

"I know, Alistair, but thanks for the apology. Maybe it was for the best anyway; as much as I hated being a laughingstock afterward, at least my pride forced me to keep functioning."

They were both quiet for a bit as Talia continued to lean against the wall. Alistair finally broke the silence by asking, "Is it because of Perth?"

Talia shrugged one shoulder and admitted, "Partly."

"Do you love him?"

Talia pushed off the wall and walked a little bit away from him. She was uncomfortable with his question. Talia hadn't fully admitted to herself exactly how she felt about Dane, and she certainly wasn't ready to express her feelings out loud to someone else. "I don't know, Alistair. It's all too new. Nothing has been said or acknowledged on either side, but there is something between us. A small part of me says I can't afford to trust Dane, and that part wants me to run away and hide from him, and then there's another larger part that wants to find out exactly what that 'something' is. It's confusing." _And exhilarating. _

Alistair felt a twist of guilt in his belly as he knew _he_ was the reason she would be slow to trust another man. "Well, if it helps, from what I've found out so far, Perth is exactly what he appears to be," Alistair said in what he hoped was a helpful manner.

Talia whirled on him. "Are you checking out the men I'm friends with now, Alistair?" she asked with a dangerous tone in her voice.

Alistair held his hands up in defense. "No, not really, just him. I have Perth in mind for something, but I needed to know more about him first. That's why I told you it was okay to tell him about the Grey Warden stamina at Fort Drakon the other day. He's already been through some initial checks."

"What for?" she asked suspiciously.

"Sorry, can't say right now. King secrets and all that," Alistair replied.

"_King secrets_?"

Alistair looked at her. "Look, you know I trust you. It's just something Zevran and I are putting together and the less said about it right now, the better. I promise that if it all works out, I'll tell you."

"All right," Talia replied seemingly mollified. "Although, I must admit I'm surprised you and Zevran would be working together so closely considering how you felt about him the entire time we were traveling together."

"Yes, well," Alistair hedged, but then blew out his breath and admitted, "I was wrong. Zevran is a very good man to have on your side. I've learned a lot from him these past months." _More than I care to admit actually. Zev was the one who told me getting Talia back was a lost cause, but I refused to listen to him. _

Talia lifted an eyebrow. "I hear a story in there somewhere. Are you going to tell it to me?"

"Not right now, but someday," he promised.

There was a long pause between them as they both considered their own thoughts. Even though he wished differently, Alistair now knew that his hopes of he and Talia reuniting were fruitless dreams. He heard the way she talked about Perth. More importantly, from all the time they had spent together day in and day out during the Blight, he knew Talia, maybe even better than she knew herself. She may not be willing to admit it, but even Alistair could tell Talia was falling hard for the man. For once, Alistair had truly listened to what Talia was saying, and he knew if he wanted to keep her in his life in any capacity he had to be willing to take what she would give him. Alistair broke the silence by asking, "So, where does this leave us? Friends?"

"Of course, Alistair, always," Talia smiled at him. "I also wanted to thank you for what you are trying to do for the elves of Ferelden. Who would have believed that after all those conversations we had over a campfire about my dreams for equality that it would actually begin to come to pass? You didn't have to create a bann for the alienage, but you did, even with the situation between you and me at the time. You supported my calls for changing some of the laws that restrict my people. You helped find the funding for the rebuilding of the alienage. You are trying to find land for the Dalish clans. You have been acting like a king, one who cares about all of his subjects, Alistair, and I wanted you to know that even with everything else between us, I've been so proud of you."

"See, and all this time you thought I hadn't been listening to your arguments and persuasions. If I remember right, you used to accuse me of ogling you instead of paying attention," he said playfully. His demeanor became more serious and he offered her his arm again before continuing, "Thank you, though. Hearing you say that really means a lot to me. I did miss having you around, you know."

Talia took his arm and they headed back the way they had come. "I've missed spending time with you as well," she admitted. As they rounded the corner of the gallery and headed back towards the council chamber, she smiled one of her brilliant smiles up at him.

* * *

Eamon had noticed Alistair and Talia heading off together after the council session. He was _not_ pleased at the sight. He had been very satisfied with the disharmony between the two after Alistair had broken off his relationship with the girl. _Alistair can't be thinking of getting involved with that elf again! Not at this late date. All my plans for the future will be ruined. _Eamon had been concerned the night of the celebration, but it had seemed work out all right as the girl had left with his knight, Ser Perth. Hum, maybe he should send to Teagan to get the man back here to distract the girl from Alistair. Eamon loitered in the hallway waiting for the two to show back up again. When they rounded the corner, and Eamon saw the smile Talia aimed Alistair's way, his stomach started to ache. Eamon rubbed his hand across his chin as he headed towards his office, making plans and rejecting them along the way.

* * *

Dane had been gone from Denerim for over eight weeks. The first two he had been at Redcliffe while Petra oversaw Rendorn's care. Even though she had been able to quickly heal the initial sickness, Rendorn had been ill for so long he was debilitated, and Petra wanted to be sure he was well on the road to recovery before she returned to the Circle. After two weeks, she felt confident he would continue to improve on his own. She left instructions for the tonic she had been giving him, and Dane accompanied Petra and Cullen back to the mage tower so he could retrieve his horse and also offer his thanks to the first enchanter for the aid. Dane _really_ wanted to be on the road to Denerim from there, and it was with extreme reluctance that he headed his horse back towards Redcliffe. He was surprised to find that he now thought of Denerim as home, although he supposed it was more the fact that Talia lived there than anything else.

He spent approximately the next four weeks at Redcliffe as his brother slowly recovered his health and his mother grated on his nerves. Dane spent some time with his father and was able to help him begin to come out of his depression over Rowena's death. His father slowly started to resume some of his duties in the castle once again. The high points of the visit for Dane were being able to spend some evenings out at the local tavern with his friend, Ser Donall and his other acquaintances in town and also working out with Arl Teagan's guards. Dane would have volunteered for duty at the castle, but since he was sworn to Chancellor Eamon and not the arl, he didn't want to presume. Those outings helped him to keep his sanity when dealing with his parents.

One good thing to come out of this whole situation was that he and Rendorn were getting along better than they ever had. Rendorn appreciated the fact that it was Petra who had saved his life, and Rendorn realized that without Dane bringing her to Redcliffe, he probably would not have survived his illness. Linsey arrived at the castle to help nurse her intended now that Rendorn was on the mend. Dane was glad that his brother knew nothing about his father's proclamation of what would have happened if Rendorn had died. He managed to avoid Linsey, who seemed to have outgrown her fascination with him. All in all, Dane counted it a successful visit, but he was anxious to return to Denerim. He missed Talia more than he ever imagined he would have.

Finally, the morning he was to leave arrived. Dane told his family goodbye, promised to return in the near future, and mounted his horse eagerly, anxious to be on the road. He spent the next four days pushing both himself and the horse in his haste to be back in Denerim. He rode into the city late one evening. He went by the arl's estate only long enough to drop off his horse and belongings. Since he would be going into the elven quarter, he didn't even take time to change out of his armor. In the stables, he at least washed the dust from the road off his face and hands, but he was too impatient to go to his quarters and order a full bath. He strode off rapidly toward the alienage. Dane knew he really should wait until the next day before visiting Talia, but he just couldn't bear to be back in town and not see her. His insides felt like they were pulled tighter than a bow string at full draw, and he hoped seeing her would help loosen that feeling.

The guards at the alienage gate seemed surprised that he wanted access that late in the night, but they allowed him entrance to the elven quarter. Since Dane knew exactly where he was going, he moved rapidly through the streets, ignoring the looks he received from any of the elves he passed on his way. Most of them shied away from him. None of them wanted to draw the attention of an armed and armored human. He had just walked up to Talia's door and was getting ready to knock when it was wrenched open.

Soris jumped back in surprise at finding Dane in the doorway, almost dropping the bundle he was carrying. He recovered himself quickly and said, "You must be looking for Talia. She's in her study down the hall. Sorry, I have to run." Soris took off down the street with a rapid stride. Dane looked back at the open rectangular band of light that shone through the doorway from inside Talia's home and then down the street where Soris was rapidly disappearing from view. Since Soris had given him permission, he entered the house, closing the door behind him. Dane moved as quietly as his armor would allow him down the hall until he came to the room he assumed was her study. It was the same one she had entered to write the note to the first enchanter when he was here before. The door was slightly ajar. "Talia," he called softly, pushing it open at the same time.

Dane saw her small form stretched out on the settle under the window where she must have fallen asleep while reading earlier in the evening. The side of her face was pressed against a pillow as she laid sleeping on her side, her book still held with one hand against her lap. Dane knew he should leave, but he found himself pushing the door partway closed behind him as he walked as quietly as he could over to where she lay. He squatted down in front of her, his eyes drinking her image in. Dane watched her for some time and had to firmly crush the impulse to reach out and run his fingers down the side of her face. He was not sure if he made a sound or if she somehow became aware of him watching her, but eventually her eyelids slowly opened. She blinked, looking confused at first, and then she pushed herself up and off the settle, laying her book to the side. "Dane! You're back!" she exclaimed happily.

Dane was warmed by the look in her eyes and the smile that crossed her face when she realized who was in the room with her.

"How's your brother?" she asked.

Dane slowly stood up out of his crouch, his muscles protesting as they had stiffened while he watched her sleep. He smiled down at her. "He is much better, thanks to you."

"Oh, I'm so glad, but I didn't have anything to do with it."

"Not true, Talia. Without the healer the first enchanter agreed to send because of you, I fear Rendorn would have succumbed to his illness. I owe you more than I can repay."

"I told you before you didn't owe me anything."

"Yes, I do. I will have to find some way to show my appreciation," he replied with a hint of suggestion in his voice.

Talia swallowed hard at the heat in his eyes. "Oh," she answered in witty reply. They both stood there self-consciously for a moment and then Talia remembered her manners. "Would you like to sit down or can I offer you some refreshment?" she asked.

Dane was about to answer her when the door to the room was pushed open as Cyrion entered, "Talia, do you know-" he broke off sharply and came to a halt just inside the doorway when he saw Dane standing in the room. The look on Cyrion's face showed his obvious displeasure at finding him here.

Talia moved between the two men, "Father, this is my friend, Dane Perth. Dane, this is my father, Cyrion Tabris."

The two men murmured polite greetings, but the temperature in the room plummeted with her father's disapproval.

"So just what can _we_ do for you, ser? It is a little late for a social visit," stated Cyrion.

"Father!" Talia hissed at him out of the corner of her mouth.

"No, your father is correct, my Lady," acknowledged Dane. "I must be on my way. I apologize for intruding so late, but I wanted to bring you the news of my brother's return to health and to thank you for your assistance."

"I'll walk with you to the door. Father, you stay here," Talia commanded.

Dane bid Talia's father goodnight and told him that Dane had been honored to meet him before following her out to the door of the house. When they reached it, Talia turned to face him. Dane took her hand and instead of giving her the little bow over it as was his wont, he raised it to his mouth and placed a kiss upon the back, his lips lingering against her skin as he watched her from under his eyelids. Talia's heart beat faster at the combination of the look he was giving her and the feel of Dane's warm lips against her hand. There was also a soft tickle from the hair in the goatee he wore, which after four days on the road was longer than he normally kept it. "Will I see you tomorrow morning at the chantry, Talia?" he asked after finally lowering her hand but still holding it in his.

She nodded, swallowed hard, and finally found her voice. "Yes, I'll see you there," she replied weakly.

"Good," he said. "Until the morning then, my Lady." Dane released her hand and moved past her towards the door.

"Dane?" she said uncertainly, but then rushed on. "I'm glad you're back in Denerim. I missed you while you were gone."

He stopped and turned to her with a small smile on his face. Talia returned his smile, and Dane bent down to kiss her gently. He had been dreaming of the feel of her lips under his ever since he had left Denerim, and they were even softer and more pliable than he remembered. After a moment, Dane pulled back and looked into her softly shining eyes. "I missed you as well," he admitted. They continued to stare at each other before Dane abruptly pivoted on one foot and left the house. He turned and waved to her, however, as he slowly walked backwards up the street in the direction of the main part of town. Talia waved back and watched him until he was out of sight and then she quietly shut the door. Before she could turn around, however, she heard her father behind her.

"Daughter, what are you doing? You are only setting yourself up for more heartache," Cyrion said almost sadly. Why did his daughter insist on wanting these shem males? How he wished she would be satisfied with an elven man and a nice home in the alienage with plenty of grandchildren for him. "Talia, you know this cannot be, you and this man. I don't want to see you hurt once again."

"Father, I know you want what is best for me, but do us both a favor and stay out of this. It's my life," Talia retorted.

Cyrion took hold of her arm as she started to brush past him on the way to her room. "If only it was that simple, Talia, but it's not. Come into your study. I wish to speak with you."

Talia really didn't want to hear whatever her father had to say about her relationship with Dane. However, she had been raised to respect and honor him as the Maker commanded, so she obediently followed him into her study and sat down beside him on the settle.

Cyrion looked earnestly at her face and said, "My dear, you have been given both a wonderful opportunity and a grave responsibility. Your elevation to bann has created a chance for our people to begin to rise out of the conditions we have been forced to live in for so long. However, your behavior and morals will be judged even more harshly than others. Given your past history with the king, many will say this position was only given to you as a sop to pay you off when he cast you aside."

Talia started to protest at that.

Cyrion lifted his hands and said, "I know that is not true, but there will be others who will be only to willing to believe it. If you allow your name to be tied to another human male that you cannot marry, I am afraid your reputation will be lost and you will be looked down upon by the other nobles in the Landsmeet. You must break off your relationship with this shem and take a proper elven mate. You have a responsibility to the future and that duty is _elven_ children to assume your title and position in the alienage when you are gone."

"Father!" Talia exclaimed, and her body went totally still as she clenched her hands tightly together in her lap.

There were those who tended to pace and who needed to move when their emotions came into play. Talia had never been one of those. She tended to hold things in and try to show the world a picture of control. Her father, however, was well aware of his much-loved daughter's habits, and his heart sank as he watched her, knowing that she was bound to be hurt once again. Cyrion wasn't happy about what he had to tell her because he knew it would upset her, but he drew upon his resolve to try and save her as much heartache in the future as possible by giving her undiluted honesty right now. Cyrion continued, "You must live up to your obligations, no matter how much you may want to deny them, Talia. If your standing among the other nobles is made out to be some sort of joke, this hurts more than just your reputation. It hurts the chance our people have of someday being looked upon, if not as equals, than at least as more than servants by humans. Is your happiness worth more than that?"

"No, Father," she answered dutifully, even though she really wanted to tell him to mind his own business. _How much do I have to give up? Did I not do my part when Alistair and I dealt with the Blight? I had to lose Alistair for Ferelden's sake, and now I'm supposed to give up Dane for my people? When does this ever stop? Is it so wrong to want one thing for myself, to have someone who makes me feel alive again? _

"I have no wish to see you hurt, my daughter. If I could, I would gladly welcome him into our home, if for no other reason than this man makes you happy, but I cannot because I know the happiness he brings is only short term. Talia, end this now, before it becomes even more painful. If you try to cling to him, it will only cause you both more heartache in the future. Find an elven man who can support you and help you raise the standards by which all elves are judged and who can give you elven children to follow in your footsteps. Or if you prefer, allow me to do so for you, like I once did with Nelaros, and find a suitable match as our traditions demand.'

Talia couldn't bear to look her father in the eye. A small part of her understood what her father was trying to say, but there was a larger part rebelling against the thought of having to give Dane up just when she was coming to the realization of how she felt about him. "I shall consider what you have said, Father. I promise." With that, she jumped up off the settle and fled her study for her bedroom. _Why did this have to be so hard?_ _Why was every man she thought she cared for considered inappropriate for her? Could she really do to Dane what Alistair had done to her and tell him he wasn't good enough for her and never could be, not because of anything he had done, but solely based on his race? _

* * *

Dane was humming to himself as he entered Lord Eamon's estate that night. He was elated to be back in Denerim, especially since Talia seemed happy he had returned. Dane could go to bed cheerful knowing that in a few short hours he would see Talia again.

* * *

_A.N.: I need to thank both ladyamesindy and melismo for their usual high standard of beta reading, but for this chapter, I really need to thank melismo especially. She helped me totally revamp and improve the Cyrion/Talia conversation, and I would be lost without both these ladies. _

_Many thanks also to those that review, including: Cluaran, Zoe Whiteraven, Windchime68, Erynnar, m__ousestalker__, Liso66, __Castiana, Shakespira, Arsinoe de Blassenville, ladyamesindy, celtic-twinkie, roxfox1962, JackOfBladesX, Snow-queen85, AletaLune. I am amazed by the response to the story and I appreciate each one of you. _


	12. Missing

_I am here calling the wind  
I am here calling your name  
I am here calling you back  
return to me  
return to me_

_Return to Me - October Project_

.

Camron slipped quietly out of the house through the servant's entrance. Their only servants included an over-the-hill cook/kitchen maid and a manservant so he wasn't worried about getting caught leaving at this early hour. His family didn't have the money to support any other help. It was his cousin's family who were the real nobles and had all the sovereigns; his mother's sister had married one of the Sinclairs of Denerim. Of course, the most famous thing the last one, Lord Jonaley, had managed to accomplish was getting himself killed with Lord Vaughn during one of his infamous parties. It was because of this that Camron was sneaking out of his house in the early morning darkness.

His mother was always pushing him to spend time with "the right sort" of people. She hoped the influence of any friends he might make would improve the family's situation. Camron had managed to ingratiate himself into the circle of young men surrounding Lord Daric. He was the brother to Lord Braden, who was the other lord killed along with Camron's cousin that day at the arl's estate. This tenuous connection was what had first brought him to Lord Daric's attention. Since then, in order to please his mother, Camron had been making himself agreeable and had become one of Daric's companions. Camron didn't really think that much of Daric as a person. He was too loud, too demanding, and too conscious of his supposed rank. Daric was a 17-year-old orphan, now under the care of an elderly aunt who wasn't able to deal with the young man; and as a result, Daric basically ran wild. His mother had died shortly after his birth; his father had been killed during the Battle of Denerim; and his brother had been murdered by the same elf who had killed Camron's cousin and Lord Vaughn.

As Camron headed toward the market district where he was supposed to meet Daric and the others, he was beginning to think this was a bad idea. Daric and his circle of young men usually met in the Gnawed Noble during the day for a few hours just to be able to boast that was where they spent their time. Cyril wouldn't allow them in the tavern in the evening, but he turned a blind eye to them during the day when custom was lighter. (Cyril thought having a bunch of young louts around in the evening would discourage the adults he considered his real customers.)

One day, Daric had been going on and on about the elven bitch who had murdered his brother. None of them had noticed the man sitting near them at first. He had insinuated his way into their company by offering to buy a round of ale, something Lord Daric wasn't going to turn down. The conversation progressed as the man expressed interest in the story. He seemed horrified when he heard all the details and offered his opinion that it was a shame what the upstart knife-ears could get away with these days. He assumed Lord Daric had heard about this supposed bann of the Alienage. Daric had about blown his top as he expounded on how that elf was the exact knife-ear he had just been discussing. The man, who gave his name simply as Gareth, had seemed truly amazed. Several rounds of ale later, he had leaned into Lord Daric and asked him if he didn't think something should be done to show that elven whore she couldn't get away with murdering fine, upstanding human men of the city. Lord Daric conceded this was an excellent idea. The man had told him to leave it to him, and Daric had told this Gareth he would do that.

Five days later, Gareth was back in the Noble. Once again, he purchased rounds for all the young men at the table and kept the ale flowing. Finally, he drew Lord Daric apart to have a private conversation. The man then left the tavern afterward. The rest of Daric's companions, of course, wanted to know what the man had to say and what was going on.

"Lads, that bitch is going to pay," declared Lord Daric expansively, "And we are just the men to do it."

Camron hadn't liked the sound of that, but he had listened to the plan Gareth had given to Lord Daric. Gareth had been following the elf trying to figure out her routine. It seemed she came to the chantry in the market district every morning. Gareth thought it a fine idea for Lord Daric and his companions to arrange a greeting for her one morning, and Daric happened to agree with him.

The "greeting" was to take place today. Camron's stomach was roiling. The plan, as it had been explained to him, was just to accost the woman with their accusations and not harm her, but Camron was afraid that Daric wouldn't be satisfied with that. How Camron wished now he hadn't agreed to be a part of this. Camron had been less than enthusiastic that day at the tavern, but with Daric's comments about him getting even for his cousin and some pointed remarks about cowards in front of the others, Camron had agreed.

The elf usually came out of the alienage via the bridge into the market district and made her way through the streets to the chantry. There was a portion where the street was narrower and there were branch-offs on either side. It had been decided this was where they would confront her. The plan was to hide in the alleyways on both sides until she came walking up the street and then surround her. Lord Daric would, of course, do all the talking. Camron was reluctant, but moved into the position Lord Daric had assigned him. He was to fall in behind her once Daric and Farran had stepped in front of her and gained her attention. Camron stood there nervously waiting, as the silence they had broken with their talk settled back around them in the early morning light.

* * *

Talia hadn't slept well the night before. She had gone from being ecstatic at Dane's return to the despair she had felt when her father's words had ripped away the fragile dreams she had of what could be between her and Dane. She had risen from her bed and prepared to go to the chantry as normal. Even with the weight of her father's expectations on her shoulders, there was still a part of her that was almost giddy knowing she would see Dane this morning. She managed to suppress it by telling herself that if her father had his way she soon would be making her daily trips to the chantry on her own. As she walked the familiar path out of the alienage and into the market district, she ran her mind over and over what had been said last night. She was not really paying attention to the city that surrounded her. She was too busy trying to find an escape from the future her father had laid out for her in their talk last night. Talia barely noticed the row of empty market stalls on her left as she continued straight towards the lane that would lead her to the chantry. She turned in the direction of the chantry and started down the road, her father's remarks still ringing in her head.

Talia had to admit she was taken off guard when two figures loomed up in front of her.

"Good morning, my Lady," said a sneering voice that certainly conveyed the fact that my lady was not meant in a flattering manner.

Before she realized it, she was loosely circled by five boys. Talia cursed at herself. When they had come to Denerim during the Blight she never would have been caught in such an easily avoided trap. They had always been highly cognizant of the fact that Loghain's men were searching for them and had been extremely wary in the city. In the months since then, Talia had let her guard down, and now she was paying the price for that laxity.

"Good morning," Talia answered calmly. She never left home without Fang, her mother's trusty dagger, but she didn't want to hurt any of these boys. She judged not one of them to be over eighteen. She was confident she could use her stealthiness to elude them, but she was curious what this was about.

"Do you know who I am?" asked the sneering boy again.

"No," returned Talia, although her mind flashed back to Lord Vaughn who was the last person who had asked her that and in almost the exact same tone.

"My name is Daric, brother to Lord Braden Campden."

The young man paused as though this should mean something to her, but Talia was still confused. She had no idea who Lord Braden Campden was.

"You don't know who I mean, do you? You're nothing but a murdering knife-eared bitch who can't even remember her victims," he declared as he drew a wicked-looking dagger.

At this comment any thoughts Talia had of talking her way through the encounter disappeared. She reached down into her boot and drew Fang as she called on her stealth abilities to hide her from view. She heard a shout of surprise at her disappearance as she moved off behind the armed boy. She tapped him with the hilt of Fang at the base of the skull hard enough to drop him, but not enough to seriously hurt him. When she did so, she reappeared to normal vision. She took a moment to take in the scene around her. One of the boys was standing with his mouth hanging open as if he couldn't believe what had happened. One more was starting to move toward her. As she turned to see what the other two were doing, she felt something slam into the side of her head, and everything went dark.

* * *

At first Dane was kind of irritated that Talia was late. He had really been looking forward to seeing her this morning after being away for so long. He waited outside the building for awhile but then went in to start his prayers. He thought perhaps she had overslept. He sat down in their normal bench and began his morning ritual. When he finished and she still wasn't there, he went outside and looked down the street she normally took to the chantry. He didn't see any sign of her. He waited for a little while longer, but finally he started on his way to the palace. He needed to see Lord Eamon and let him know he was back in town and ready to resume his duties. As Dane walked towards the palace, he became more and more uneasy about Talia. It really was not like her not to show up when she said she would. Perhaps he should just slip by the alienage and check on her before going to the palace. Her father would not be happy to see him, but it would settle Dane's mind if he knew Talia was all right.

With his mind made up, Dane turned and headed toward the alienage. He strode smartly through the gate and along the streets to her house. He turned onto the street she lived on and almost ran up to the door, knocking loudly when he arrived. Dane was relieved when Soris opened the door instead of Cyrion, but he had been hoping Talia herself would have appeared. He then asked Soris if he knew where Talia was. Soris shrugged and said he assumed that Talia was at the chantry this morning as normal. Dane felt a stronger flare of alarm at this statement. Dane asked Soris to check the house for Talia after he told Soris that she had not been at the chantry. Soris didn't seem too worried, but agreed to check and see if she was in the house. Dane stood just inside the door with a nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach that was slowly worsening. Soris came back in a few minutes shrugging his shoulders saying he didn't know where she was. Dane asked him where he thought she might have gone, but Soris didn't have any ideas. As far as Soris knew she didn't have anything pressing on her schedule for the day. Dane then asked Soris if he would check through the alienage and see if he could find her. By this point, Dane's anxiety was starting to transfer itself to Soris and he agreed quickly.

The morning was progressing at this point so Dane next went back to the market district. He stopped by and spoke with the guards on the alienage gate on his way out of the elven quarter. They remembered seeing Talia pass through the gate as per her morning routine. When he asked if she had seemed upset or different, both guards had just shrugged and said they hadn't noticed. Once done there, he went by the chantry first, but none of the Sisters had seen Talia. He went through the market itself asking some of the vendors about Talia, but none remembered seeing the hero of Ferelden that day. Finally, on an off chance he went to the Noble. The tavern was just opening up, but no one there had seen her either.

Dane then went back to the alienage, hoping Soris had found Talia. When he knocked on the door to her house, however, Cyrion opened the door. Cyrion wasn't pleased to see him, but he was worried enough about his daughter that he wasn't going to be picky about accepting help to find her. It was not like Talia to disappear without letting someone know where she was.

"Come in," Cyrion said grudgingly.

Dane followed the man inside the house. "Any sign of her yet?" he inquired.

"No," said Cyrion with a shake of his head.

"I talked with the guards on the gate to the market district. They said Talia went through it this morning as usual. I have already checked with the chantry, vendors in the market itself, and at the Gnawed Noble, but no one has seen her. I am going to go back over her normal route to the chantry and talk to those along the route. There is not that great a distance between the gate and there. Perhaps someone saw her this morning. Something had to have happened to her between the gate and the chantry."

Cyrion nodded at that. "You should probably know that Talia and I had words last night."

"Oh?" Dane asked the question obvious in his voice.

"I told her she needed to stop seeing you," Cyrion replied bluntly.

Dane felt like he had been punched. He wanted to find out why Cyrion felt like this since the man didn't even know him, but Dane knew the important thing was to find Talia first. After that, he could speak to her father about the two of them and why Cyrion was against the thought of he and Talia involved in a relationship. "I-I see. What was her reaction?" he finally asked.

Cyrion rubbed a hand on the top of his head. "She didn't say a lot in response. Even though Talia made me a promise, I know my little girl, and she was upset about the situation," admitted Cyrion.

Dane took a moment to take in that information. He was _not_ going to ask what the promise was. Talia could tell him herself once they found her. "Is there anywhere she would have gone outside the alienage or any person she might have gone to talk with if she was upset?"

Cyrion shook his head. "No, not that I can think of-unless…"

"Unless what?" asked Dane.

"Talia said she and the king had made up their differences and were friends again. He's the only one I can think of."

Dane felt like a knife was thrust through his heart at those words. No, he was not going to let jealousy take control of him. He could not bring himself to believe Talia was back with the king again in any intimate manner, not with the way she had acted last night when Dane had visited on his return. Perhaps, if she and the king were friends again, though, she might go and talk with him if her father had upset her. "Why would she have gone out the market district gate if she was going to talk to the king? She would have taken the other exit towards the palace."

"Maybe she thought of it as she was on her way to the chantry," said Cyrion. "Maybe she wanted to talk with the king before seeing you."

Once again, Dane felt a twist of the knife at Cyrion's words. Dane was not sure if it was deliberate or not, but he needed to get away from the man before Dane said something he would regret. "I will go check at the palace," he said. "Hopefully, someone has seen her there." Dane turned and hurried from the house. He tucked this new worry of Talia's father and his disapproval away for now. Dane had to concentrate on finding Talia first.

As he made his way to the palace, Dane could not help but wonder what had happened between Talia and the king and what that would mean to him. He refused to panic though when he recalled the look on her face when she had woken up and seen him in the room with her last night and the way she had accepted his kiss. At this point he was worried enough for her, he was actually hoping to find her with the king.

Dane arrived at the palace late morning. He immediately went looking for Lord Eamon. Dane figured the chancellor could get him in to see the king. He proceeded to the chancellor's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in," came the familiar voice.

Dane opened the door and entered. He greeted the man behind the desk with a bow. "Good morning, my Lord."

"Ser Perth! How pleased I am to see you back. How was your trip? I hope everyone in your family is doing well," said Eamon almost jovially.

"Yes, my Lord. Thank you. My brother is much improved."

"Ah, excellent. I'm most glad to hear it. I still miss your father every day. So, have you come to report back for duty?" asked Eamon.

"Not just yet, my Lord. Have you perhaps seen Bann Talia this morning?"

Eamon kept a blank face. "Bann Talia?" he said. "Why do you think I would have seen her?"

"She is missing, and I was wondering if she had come to speak with the king today."

"I'm sorry," said Eamon. "But the king left the palace this morning for an important meeting and will not return until this later this afternoon. Missing, you say? Since when?"

"Just this morning," replied Dane.

"Well, she has probably slipped out to do some shopping or something along those lines. You know how the ladies are," Eamon said with a smile. "I'm sure she will turn up later in the day."

"I am not so sure, my Lord. I have already looked in the market shops, and her family is most worried about her as well."

"Well, if you really feel it necessary, go ahead and take today to hunt for her," offered Eamon expansively. "The other men aren't expecting you on duty anyway."

"Thank you, my Lord," said Dane with relief. "When do you expect the king back?"

"Probably not until around five bells this afternoon," replied Eamon.

"Thank you again, my Lord. I shall return either when we find her or this afternoon to see the king," said Dane.

"Good luck," said Eamon as Dane bowed and departed. Dane could not see the smile on Eamon's face once Dane had left his office.

* * *

Dane spent the remainder of that day searching through Denerim. Around lunchtime, he was once again back in the market district hoping that Talia would have come to either one of the stalls or the Noble for lunch, but she still had not been seen by anyone. He traced her normal route from the alienage gate to the chantry, but no one had seen her that morning. He bought a meat and cheese roll from one of the stands, but he could barely force it down his throat because he was so worried about Talia. He went back by the alienage, but Soris and her father still had not seen her. After lunch, he went to the gates that exited the city, but no one had seen Talia go through them. Dane then started expanding the search out into some of the back alleys and such around the Pearl, but he knew without a lead, it was all a shot in the dark for him to find her.

Around four bells he had gone back to see if Talia had returned home. Soris had nothing new to report. He asked Soris to check and see if Talia had taken anything with her when she left the house this morning. Soris came back and told him nothing was taken, even her armor and sword were still on her armor stand. Once he had checked there, Dane headed back to the palace. He wanted to catch the king on his return. Dane would normally never presume to draw the man's attention, but his worry for Talia overrode such concerns.

Dane arrived outside the palace entrance and waited by the guard post. After his months here at the palace, he knew almost all of the guards by name. He checked with them just on the off chance they had seen Talia that day, but they had not. He waited about half a bell or so before he saw the king and his guards approaching. As the king drew near to the entrance, both Dane and the guards bowed. The king nodded at them all and continued on.

"Your Majesty," Dane called hesitantly.

The king, surprised at his words, stopped and turned to him. "Yes, Ser Perth?"

"I hate to presume, but have you seen Bann Talia today?"

"Talia?" said Alistair. "No, I haven't. Why?"

"She is missing, your Majesty."

Alistair looked at him for a moment and then said, "Come with me."

Dane fell in behind the king as Alistair led him inside and into his private office. Once the door was closed behind them, Alistair turned to Dane and demanded," Tell me what this is all about."

Dane proceeded to explain how Talia was supposed to meet him and had not shown up this morning. He then went on to relate his search for her through the day, including his trips to the alienage.

Alistair was quiet for a few minutes as he thought and then said. "You say none of the guards at the gates out of the city saw her leave?"

"No, your Majesty," replied Dane.

The king walked over and opened the door. He spoke to someone outside. Dane heard him ask for a map of the city. Alistair also sent a page to Arl Bryland postponing a meeting they were due to have that evening.

Alistair turned back to Dane and said, "I can sense her if I get close enough." Dane gave the king a questioning look, but Alistair didn't elaborate. "Let's go on the assumption she is still in Denerim somewhere."

A map was brought in and handed to the king. Dane and Alistair spread it over his desk and looked it over to plan out their route. Alistair was pretty sure he could detect her at fifty yards and maybe one hundred if he really concentrated. They decided to cross the river right by the palace and search the other side of the city first. It was smaller and easier to check, plus they knew Talia had been seen entering the market district. After that they would cross one of the bridges at that end of the city and go from there.

Just as they were finishing their planning, Eamon knocked on the door. "Your Majesty," he called.

"Come in, Eamon," said Alistair without lifting his attention from the map. He was tracing out the return path to the palace they would take if they didn't find Talia before that as Dane nodded his head in agreement.

Eamon entered the room surprised to see Ser Perth there with the king. "I just came to see if you needed to go over any of those points for your meeting with Arl Bryland."

"I've postponed it," Alistair said as Dane began rolling the map so they could take it with them.

"What?" Eamon's face showed his surprise.

"Yes, Ser Perth and I are going to look for Talia. We'll return when we've found her. Now, if you will excuse us," Alistair said as he moved to walk past Eamon.

"Alis-your Majesty, do you think that is really wise? There are plenty of other people who may conduct a search for you if you wish it," Eamon said, trying to sound like a voice of reason.

"I'm sorry, Eamon, that won't work. I'm the only one that can find her; Grey Warden stuff I can't explain. Ser Perth, let's go!"

"I am right with you, your Majesty," Dane replied as he followed closely behind the king.

Eamon was left standing in the room, a worried look now on his face as he wondered if Alistair really could find the girl.

The king, a group of guards, and Dane all left the palace and headed out on the course decided upon, but the king could not sense her on the far side of the Drakon River. They took the time to walk all the residential areas on the other side of the market district and then came back across the river by the bridge closest to the Pearl. By this point, Dane was starting to worry that perhaps the king really could not sense her, but the man seemed pretty certain that he would know when he was near. Instead of going into the alienage, they continued south on the main road almost the whole way down to the city wall. They cut back to the left figuring to do a sweep and eliminate the part of Denerim from the Pearl south to the city walls. As they were walking along one of the smaller thoroughfares that ran horizontal with the walls (which the guards were _not_ pleased about as this was a rough part of the city), Alistair suddenly halted.

"Wait," Alistair said. He closed his eyes for a few moments. "This way," he said and strode off rapidly down the littered street.

"Is it her?" Dane asked anxiously.

"I'm not sure. I need to get closer."

The two men and Alistair's guards strode rapidly up the street.

"It's more to the right," Alistair murmured to Dane. Dane looked over at the closely packed warehouses and buildings.

"Maybe there is a cross street up ahead," he suggested.

They proceeded further. "It's getting stronger," said Alistair. "It has to be Talia. I don't know of any other Wardens in the city."

There was a short alleyway off to the right. Alistair turned into it without hesitating. "She's here!" he declared.

At the end of the short alleyway was a pile of garbage. Alistair headed unerringly towards the right-hand side of the pile. He started removing the items stacked there, and Dane willingly lent a hand. The first thing they heard was the buzzing of flies and then a putrid odor hit their noses. The two men looked at each other in alarm and moved even faster shoving old broken crates and barrels, a table missing two legs, bottles, and rags out of the way.

Alistair moved the final packing crate to reveal a small body laid on the ground, lying in a pool of blood and noxious bile.

"Talia!" Dane cried as he knelt down beside her. He glanced up at Alistair with panic in his eyes when she did not answer. When Dane gently turned Talia's head to face him, he could see wounds on both sides of her head that were swollen and crusted over with dried blood. What had both men staring in horror, however, was the dagger protruding from her right side.

* * *

_Thanks to thank both ladyamesindy and melismo for the beta reading. _

_Many thanks also to those that review, including: Zoe Whiteraven, Windchime68, m__ousestalker__, Liso66, __Castiana, Shakespira, Arsinoe de Blassenville, ladyamesindy, celtic-twinkie, roxfox1962, wisecracknmama, Isabella Monroe, Eva Galana, ChampionTheWonderSnail, and Lillie Cullen. Your reviews make my day! _


	13. Healing the Bann

_Don't know what it is that makes me love you so,  
I only know I never wanna let you go  
'Cos you started something', oh, can't you see  
That ever since we met you've had a hold on me.  
It happens to be true, I only want to be with you._

_It doesn't matter where you go and what you do  
I wanna spend each moment of the day with you,  
Oh look what has happened with just one kiss,  
I never knew that I could be in love like this.  
It's crazy, but it's true, I only want to be with you_

_I Only Want to be With You - Bay City Rollers_

_A.N: Now, I'm really dating myself, but I loved these guys when I was 10 and had all their records. (For those of you too young to know what they are, circular objects made of vinyl which were played on a turntable.) Yes, the hair and clothes were really bad, but hey, it was the 70s. What do you expect?_

* * *

Alistair immediately took control of the situation in the alley. He had his guard commander send a man back to the palace for more help and to ask Wynne to come. Alistair made sure the guard knew to tell her what they were dealing with so she would be prepared when she arrived. The next man Alistair sent off went to the headquarters of the Denerim guard looking for either the captain or Sergeant Kylon. Alistair considered the attack on a bann in Denerim as a personal affront, even more so since it was Talia, and he had every intention of getting to the bottom of what had happened.

In the meanwhile, Dane's attention was totally focused on Talia. Alistair had put his hand on Dane's shoulder as Dane knelt at Talia's side and told him to be careful and not to move her too much. Alistair was sending for Wynne, but they didn't want the dagger to shift until the healer was here and it could be removed. Dane nodded his head in agreement, but his eyes never left Talia's face. Alistair turned away to deal with ordering his men, and Dane sat down in the mess on the ground and laid Talia's head in his lap, being as careful as he could not to jar her torso.

Dane could feel the heat from Talia's body as she burned with a raging fever. Her breathing was light and rapid. He put his fingers to the great artery in her neck. Dane could barely feel her pulse because it was so weak and thready. When Talia started to shake, Dane carefully took his tunic off and draped it around her. He called for the king, and they covered her with various articles of clothing donated by the men in attendance to try and keep her warm. Dane talked to Talia the whole time telling her to hold on and that help was on the way. He gently laid one hand on the side of her face being careful to avoid her head injuries. With the other hand, Dane wove her tiny fingers through his much larger ones; it about broke his heart when he felt how limply they laid against his.

Once they had done everything they could for Talia and while they were waiting for the various people the king had sent for, an uneasy quiet fell over the group of men. The silence was only broken by the soft murmuring of Dane as he continued to entreat Talia not to give up. Alistair watched Dane with Talia. Just a few weeks ago, Alistair would have elbowed the man out of the way so he could have been the one to hold her, but with his and Talia's new understanding, Alistair was able to let Dane be the one to care for her.

After what seemed like forever but really wasn't that long, Alistair's guard returned, accompanied by Sergeant Kylon and a few of his men. Dane never looked up as all his attention continued to be wrapped up in Talia. Alistair pulled Sergeant Kylon to the side so they could have a discussion about how Kylon planned on investigating what had happened and discovering how Bann Talia had ended up in the alleyway.

Finally, Wynne and another handful of guards arrived from the palace. Wynne barely took the time to acknowledge Alistair before she squatted down beside Dane. Wynne did a quick triage of Talia's condition. Dane tried to stay out of the mage's way. He moved back slightly so the mage had access to Talia's head injuries, but he continued to clutch her fingers tightly in his hand.

Wynne's first concern were Talia's head injuries. Because she had noted no fresh bleeding coming from the dagger wound, Wynne knew she had time to address the head wounds first. The only drainage from Talia's side was bile and partially digested food material. Wynne knew that part of the digestive tract had been perforated, but she would worry about that particular situation later. Wynne was more concerned that with two head injuries there would be damage to Talia's brain. Taking the elf's head in her hands, Wynne fell into a healing trance.

Dane felt a measure of relief as he saw the sparkling blue light surround Talia's head as the mage began her work. Dane did look up then and saw the king still speaking with a group of men some distance from where he, Talia, and the mage were. Dane then returned his attention to the elven woman as he watched her face, hoping to see signs of improvement. Dane wasn't sure how long the mage knelt quietly beside him, her eyes closed, hands cradling Talia's face, the blue light softly glowing in the dusk that had descended with the evening hours.

Finally, Wynne sat back wearily. "That should stabilize her for a bit. I've reduced some of the swelling inside her head. Give me a few minutes and we'll see about taking that dagger out of Talia and getting her back to the palace where I can really treat her."

"Thank you," Dane said, his voice barely above a whisper. He saw that Talia was breathing easier and her skin felt cooler already.

Wynne looked at him with interest, almost as if she was just now seeing him. "Do I know you, young man?" she asked. Wynne had not been with Talia and Alistair when they had first entered Redcliffe and defended the village.

"I do not believe so," replied Dane. "My name is Dane Perth. I am a-a friend of Talia's."

Wynne, being no one's fool, understood exactly what he wasn't saying. She threw a quick look at Alistair wondering about his feelings about the matter, but he was still occupied with the guard. "I'm Wynne, Senior Enchanter of the Circle. It's always a pleasure to meet a friend of Talia's. Now, let me get a few things from my bag, and then we will see about this dagger. Are you up to helping me?"

"Whatever you need," replied Dane with a nod. He watched as Wynne dug out various objects and cloths from her satchel. First she laid a clean cloth on the ground near Talia but away from any of the fluids that had leaked from the wound. She sat her bag on that before she took a bottle out, opened it, and soaked another rag in whatever the bottle contained. She handed the cloth to Dane telling him to hold it.

"I'm going to need you to come over here by me," Wynne told Dane.

Dane gently eased himself out from beneath Talia's head and moved over to where Wynne had indicated.

"You are going to have to remove the dagger when I tell you to. What I want you to do is pull it in one smooth motion. You don't have to do it quickly, but I want it done steadily in one movement. Understand?"

"Yes," said Dane. He was unsettled about the idea of being the one to remove the dagger because he didn't want to hurt Talia anymore than she already was, but he knew it had to come out.

"Once you have the dagger removed, take that cloth and place it over the wound. Hold the cloth firmly against it, but don't apply pressure to the wound itself," Wynne instructed.

Alistair walked over. "How's she doing, Wynne?"

"She's holding her own for now," stated the mage. "We are getting ready to remove the dagger."

"Wait a minute," said Alistair as he bent closer to inspect the dagger. "That's Fang! It's Talia's dagger!"

Wynne took another look. "I believe you are correct, Alistair. I remember when her father gave it to her." Changing gears, she turned her attention to Dane. "Ready, young man?"

"Whenever you say," said Dane as he nervously wiped his hand before reaching out and grasping the dagger's hilt.

Wynne placed her hands, one on Talia's abdomen and the other beside the wound itself. "Whenever you are ready, young man," she said.

Dane moved his arm in a smooth gesture. Alistair, Wynne, and Dane all watched as the dagger came free with a final sucking sound as the tip left the wound. Dane once again saw the healing blue light as the mage cast her magic while he pressed the cloth to Talia's side as directed. This time the healing was much shorter than it had been the first time.

Wynne sat back with a sigh, "That's all I dare do for now. If I had been here when it first happened, I could have healed the wound completely. Since it has been open for so long, I'll have to wait until the infection is gone before I can completely close it, but she should be stable to move. Let's get her back to the palace."

"I will carry her," said Dane quickly.

"Now, now, that won't be necessary," Wynne said. "I had the guards bring a board to move her on."

"I would rather carry her."

"I understand," replied Wynne soothingly, "But it will be better for Talia on the board. She won't be jarred as easily. You can walk beside her if you like," Wynne offered kindly.

Wynne motioned to the guard who had leaned the board against a wall of the alley. He and another man moved it over and laid the board on the ground beside Talia. Dane was heartened to hear Talia start moaning a little when they moved her onto it. She had been so quiet since they had first found her. Wynne had brought some blankets so they were able to cover Talia, and then Wynne gathered all her supplies back into her bag. The men all retrieved their items they had donated to cover Talia, and Dane put his dirty tunic back on.

Dane was on one side of the makeshift stretcher holding Talia's hand while Alistair and Wynne were on the other. They were surrounded by Alistair's guard as they made their way back to the palace. Talia continued to moan and groan whenever the board was jostled so Dane took this as a good sign.

When they arrived at the palace, Wynne directed the guards carrying Talia to the healer's area and they transferred her from the board to a bed. Wynne then ordered everyone out.

"I am not leaving," declared Dane. "Someone tried to kill Talia. They may try again."

Wynne took in the determination on his face. "I'll allow you to stay on one condition, that you do what I tell you."

"Agreed," Dane replied.

"I'll post a guard outside the door until we figure out what is going on and who is behind this," Alistair said. "Plus, I'll send a message to her father and Soris in the alienage as well so they know she has been found."

"Good idea," agreed Wynne.

Wynne set to work thoroughly cleaning Talia's wounds, and with Dane's help, they managed to remove her tunic and breeches and wash her up a bit. Talia made sounds every time they moved her, but she hadn't regained consciousness yet. Dane was worried and asked Wynne about it, but Wynne said she wasn't concerned unless Talia didn't come around by morning. Wynne administered some final healing magic before she was ready to let Talia rest. She tried to draw Dane away, but he refused to leave Talia's side. Wynne just sighed knowingly and went off to make arrangements for a servant to bring some food and a change of attire. If Dane was going to stay in Wynne's sickroom, she was determined he would get out of the filthy clothes he was currently in.

Once Dane was changed and had at least attempted to eat something, he pulled a chair up by Talia's bed and carefully laid Service on the floor at his feet. He was determined to be there when Talia finally regained consciousness. Shortly after that, Cyrion and Soris arrived. Dane did surrender his place at her bedside, but he refused to leave the room. Talia seemed to grow more restless and agitated, although she never woke, so Wynne soon cut their visit short. Cyrion wasn't pleased at being dismissed, especially since Dane was allowed to stay, but Wynne ruled her sickroom with a firm hand. Cyrion reluctantly left as ordered. Wynne watched with an approving eye as Talia settled when Dane sat down and started talking to her again, gently stroking the side of her face as he did so.

Alistair arrived some time later and sat with Talia for a bit, recalling their time together during the Blight. Dane once again stayed standing by the door, but he enjoyed listening to the king's tales. There were lighthearted stories of moments in camp or misadventures in a fight. Dane appreciated the fact that the king didn't talk about anything of a personal nature between he and Talia. Dane was not sure how well he would have handled that at the moment. When Talia once again became restless, Wynne drew Alistair away from the bedside and encouraged Dane to retake his place at her side.

"What do you think happened to her, Wynne?" asked Alistair quietly as the two of them stood by the door watching Talia and Dane.

"It's hard to say for sure. The dagger wound is pretty self-evident, but did you notice anything strange about it?" Wynne asked.

"It wasn't done by a professional," Alistair answered immediately. "Zevran or Leliana would never have struck in such a manner, and either one of them would have ensured Talia was dead before abandoning the body."

"Exactly," agreed Wynne. "The dagger wasn't even thrust all the way to the hilt, which surely would have killed her. What is puzzling are the two head wounds. I've been trying to figure out exactly what happened. One of them had some debris in it, so I'm theorizing that Talia was struck in the head on the right side which caused her to fall and then strike the left, either on the ground, the street, or something solid."

"She'll recover fine though, right?" asked Alistair slightly anxiously.

"I'm hoping she will regain full consciousness by morning," answered Wynne. "Her fever is subsiding nicely. Talia will be weak for a bit, but as long as her head is okay, she should be fine long term."

"I hope she wakes up soon. I want to find out what happened from her," Alistair said.

"Talia may not be able to tell you. It's possible she will have some memory loss," warned Wynne. "We shall just have to wait and see."

Alistair was quiet for a few minutes as they both stood and watched Dane. They could hear the soft murmur of his voice as he talked to Talia. Alistair watched as Dane gently moved a strand of hair out of her face and carefully smoothed it back. "He really loves her, doesn't he?" asked Alistair.

"It certainly appears that way," said Wynne with a sidelong glance at him. "How do _you_ feel about that?"

"Talia and I finally came to an accord. We're friends again, thank the Maker," replied Alistair. "It's still kind of hard to see someone else with her, but Perth is a good man," he admitted.

"Ah," Wynne replied. "I imagine it would be difficult. Feelings such as you and Talia shared don't disappear quickly, but you made the right choice, Alistair. If the two of you had tried to stay together, you would have torn each other to pieces for what could never be. I don't think she would have been happy only being included in part of your life, and the nobles would never have accepted you marrying Talia or her being involved in helping to rule Ferelden as your peer."

"I know," Alistair said resignedly. "That fact was pounded into me over and over by Eamon."

Alistair left shortly after to find his bed for the night. Wynne tried to get Dane to stay in a guest room, but he said he was staying in the chair beside Talia's bedside. Wynne just shook her head and didn't press him. She had been assigned the room next door for the duration, and Wynne had every intention of using the bed provided. She would get up periodically through the night to provide more healing magic and to check on Talia. Wynne did her last round of treatment before heading off to her room. Dane told her goodnight and continued to sit beside Talia. After awhile he dozed fitfully in the chair, but he kept jerking awake. Wynne returned in the middle of the night for another course of healing and to check Talia's wounds.

After Wynne had left again, Dane very carefully climbed into the bed with Talia. He laid on her left side so that he wouldn't inadvertently hit the dagger wound. Dane drew her up against him and was heartened as he realized the burning fever she had earlier was gone. Her breathing was sounding stronger as well. Dane carefully put his right arm under her head and settled her so she laid comfortably against him. With her unaccustomed warmth seeping into him and the sound of her soft breathing, Dane was soon fast asleep, secure in the knowledge that the woman he loved was held safely in his arms.

* * *

_A.N.: So now we have Wynne, Ferelden's first forensic investigator as she tries to reconstruct the attack on Talia and, see I learned my lesson, no big cliffhanger for this chapter! _

_Thanks to both ladyamesindy and melismo for their help once again. _

_My continued appreciation goes out to those that take the time to review, including: Wisecracknmama, Windchime68, m__ousestalker__, Liso66, __Castiana, Shakespira, Arsinoe de Blassenville, ladyamesindy, celtic-twinkie, roxfox1962, Eva Galana, ChampionTheWonderSnail, Lillie Cullen, cluaran, bioncafemme, Grannaah, Fluid Consciousness, Warrose, musing-scribe, USAF713, and Alisgal._


	14. Impending Heartache

_The best of times  
Are when I'm alone with you  
Some rain, some shine  
We'll make this a world for two._

_The Best of Times - Styx  
._

Talia came slowly awake. Her head was pounding and she felt woozy, so she kept her eyes firmly shut. There was a delightful warmth on her left side and strong arms cradling her. Still not fully alert, she didn't question the presence beside her, and without conscious thought, she snuggled closer enjoying the sensation of being held once again. Talia laid still until the thundering in her head slowly decreased to a tolerable level. Finally, when Talia thought she could stand the ache, she opened her eyes. Talia winced when pain shot through her head as she involuntarily jerked away in surprise; the warm body lying in the bed beside her was Dane. Her eyes darted around the darkened room she was in, but she didn't recognize it. Where was she? Why was she in bed with Dane? Why didn't she remember? She turned to look at Dane. At least he was dressed. Talia could feel her smallclothes on her body under the blanket that draped over her so she breathed a small sign of relief.

"Dane," Talia said in a weak voice. Her throat was dry and scratchy. Talia watched his face as his eyes shot open when she called his name.

"Talia!" he exclaimed. "You are awake! Thank the Maker!" He started to jump up, but froze when Talia grabbed his arm.

"Move carefully, please," she pleaded quietly. "My head is killing me. What happened? Where are we?" she asked in a rush, anxiety clearly coming through her voice by the last question. _Why are we in bed together? _

Dane carefully sat up and then poured a glass of water from the carafe on the table at the side of the bed. "Here," he said. "I am sure you are thirsty. Be careful, though." Dane helped her to lean forward so she could drink. When she had downed the whole glass, he set it back on the table.

"Better now?" he asked as he climbed back into bed beside her, sitting up against the headboard.

"Yes," she said and her throat did feel much less scratchy.

"You do not remember what happened?" Dane asked.

Talia felt a jolt of fear at the concern in Dane's face. "No, I don't." Talia clutched at his arm. "Dane, what's going on? Why can't I remember?"

Dane eased her over into his lap and wrapped his arms around her. "Easy, my heart," he said, the affectionate term slipping out without him realizing it. "It is all right. I will explain everything."

Talia couldn't repress the thrill that went through her at Dane's use of the endearment. She allowed him to hold her as his chest was a wonderful place to rest her pounding head. Talia ran her hands down her side under the blanket. She had felt a twinge of pain when Dane had moved her. Her hand encountered…bandages? "Dane, please tell me what is going on," she demanded as her uncertainty about what had happened made her feel anxious and vulnerable.

Dane answered her as he tucked the blanket securely around her. "I will," he promised. "Just be patient a moment." Once he had her settled against him, Dane pressed a light kiss to her forehead. "Now, how about you tell me the last thing you remember," he suggested.

Talia wrinkled her brow in thought. It hurt to think, but she needed to know what had happened. "I remember having dinner with Father and Soris. I had picked up a new book in the marketplace that I was going to start reading as a reward to myself for finishing some paperwork later after our meal," Talia spoke slowly. She raised her head up off his chest. "I don't remember anything else. When did you get back and how did I get here? Where are we?"

"You do not remember me coming to your house the night before last?" Dane asked gently.

"No," replied Talia softly.

"All right. Let me tell you what happened as far as I know," Dane said as he pressed his hand lightly against her head to encourage her to lie back against him, being careful not to touch where her wounds had been. "I arrived back in Denerim the night before last. I came to visit you. As it was late, I did not stay long, but we made arrangements to meet at the chantry yesterday morning. When you did not show up, I started looking for you. To make a long story short, I spent most of yesterday searching Denerim for you. Finally, last evening when the king returned to the palace, I sought him out. When I told him you were missing, he was concerned enough to start an immediate search. We walked through most of Denerim trying to find you."

"Alistair, why?" asked Talia and then answered her own question. "He was sensing for me, wasn't he?"

Dane nodded. "I assume so, yes. We finally discovered you in an alley south of the Pearl with head injuries and your own dagger in your side."

Talia's hand drifted to the bandage low on her right side once again.

"The king sent for Wynne, his healer, and she has been taking care of you ever since. We are in one of the sickrooms in the palace. It was bad, Talia. Wynne saved your life. I was so afraid-" Dane abruptly broke off what he was going to say.

Talia felt some relief that she now knew where she was, but she had a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach at thinking she had almost died and she couldn't remember any of it. "Nobody knows what happened or how I ended up in that alley?" she asked.

Dane shook his head. "The king and some of the Denerim guards have started an investigation, but I think he was hoping you would be able to tell him."

Talia was quiet as she tried to remember something, even one part of the previous day. "I can't remember anything," she said softly. "I didn't even remember you were back." She looked up at him. "Why are you here with me…like this?"

Dane looked away from her. Now was not the time to confess his true feelings for her. Talia's father had made his objections known, and Dane could not honorably court her without his permission. There had to be something Dane could say to get through to the man. Once things were more settled with Talia's health and finding out who had attacked her, Dane's first mission would be to have a serious talk with her father. However, Dane also did not want Talia to think he was not interested in a relationship with her. "Surely the fact that I care for you cannot be a surprise to you?" he finally asked.

Now, it was Talia's turn to drop her eyes. "No, it's not a surprise. I care for you as well," she admitted. _Much more than is probably good for me. _

Dane smiled down at her as he used one finger under her chin to very gently tilt her head up so he could look into her eyes. "Good," he said. He then moved his hand to place it against her cheek so he was cradling her face. Talia brought one of her hands up to cover his as she leaned her cheek into his palm and closed her eyes. His hand and fingers were warm, and she could feel the calluses on them from hours spent training with Service. There was strength balanced by gentleness in his touch as his fingers softly stroked her skin. Dane continued speaking as his eyes stayed glued to her face. "The reason I am here is because I was worried that whoever had attacked you would try again. The king has placed a guard on the door, but I wanted to be here just in case. Besides, I could not leave you until I knew you were going to be all right. Yesterday is not something I want to repeat ever again," he declared fervently.

At this point, the door opened and Wynne entered. She halted in surprise at seeing Dane in the bed and Talia held on his lap. Wynne turned her entire body to shut the door and to hide her smile. When she turned back around (with the smile wiped off her face), Dane was rather reluctantly climbing out of the bed.

"Well, I'm pleased to see you awake, young lady,' said Wynne. "You certainly gave us all a turn."

"Hello, Wynne," replied Talia. "Dane says I have you to thank for saving me… again."

Wynne walked over to Talia and started looking her over, checking her vitals and her pupils. "Old habits die hard. Now, how do you feel?"

"My head hurts."

"Can you tell me what happened?" asked Wynne.

"No," admitted Talia. "I don't remember anything from yesterday or part of the night before last."

"Hum, I was sort of expecting that actually," Wynne said briskly. "Well, let's see what we can do about the wound in your side and that aching head, shall we?"

* * *

Later that morning, after they had all had breakfast, Dane was still sitting at Talia's bedside holding her hand as they talked. Wynne was sitting some distance away working on her knitting, but really keeping an eye on Talia to ensure she would not have a relapse. The guard outside opened the door and poked his head in.

"There's two elves here saying they are my Lady's father and cousin," the man said.

"Let them in," said Talia with an eager smile.

Cyrion and Soris both entered the room. Soris smiled when he saw Talia. Cyrion hesitated for half a second on taking in Talia and Dane, but then strode across to the bed. He wanted to dismiss the human, but Cyrion knew that would put Talia's back up. "Good morning, my dear. You look so much better this morning. How are you feeling?" Cyrion leaned over to give Talia's cheek a kiss, effectively pushing Dane away from the bed. Talia was forced to drop Dane's hand as he moved to allow her father access to her. "I've been so worried about you!"

"I'm much better, Father," said Talia. "Thanks to Wynne, Alistair, and Dane. Father, you and Soris remember Wynne and Dane, don't you? Hello, Soris."

"Hey, Cousin. You look much better than yesterday." Soris nodded in greeting to both Dane and Wynne.

"I'm trying to talk Wynne into allowing me out of bed by this afternoon," Talia replied with a glance in Wynne's direction.

"We will see," intoned Wynne in her stern voice as her knitting needles kept up their steady clacking rhythm.

Soris and Cyrion stayed for a bit. Dane was effectively cut out of the conversation, and he moved back to stand by the door as he had done the day before when Talia had visitors.

Wynne watched the undercurrents flowing through the room. She could see Cyrion trying to manipulate his way between the two young people. Cyrion stood so that he blocked their line of vision, and he subtly excluded Dane from the conversation the other three were carrying on. Wynne finally, on a pretext of it soon being lunch time, told Cyrion and Soris they would have to leave but could return later in the day if they wished. After they had made their farewells and Cyrion promised to return later, Wynne left the room with them.

"Cyrion, if I may have a few moments, please?" asked Wynne.

"Of course," replied the older elven man, thinking that the mage wanted to speak to him about Talia's health. "Soris, if you would wait for me at the palace entrance, we can then walk home together."

"Yes, Uncle Cyrion," said Soris.

Wynne waited until the younger man was out of earshot. She turned to Cyrion, "I realize this is really none of my business, but I recently spent a lot of time traveling with your daughter and I feel I know her fairly well. You don't like Ser Perth, do you?"

Cyrion sighed, "It's not a matter of my liking or disliking him. I have no opinion as I don't really know the man. It's a matter of Talia having to do her duty, and it does _not_ include becoming involved with another human. The last one hurt her unbearably, and I have no desire to watch her go through the same thing again. I'm trying to _prevent_ her hurt by nipping this relationship in the bud so to speak."

"But this is an entirely different situation. Alistair had no choice but to be king, and as much as they could have wished otherwise, he and Talia could never have been truly happy together. There is no such obstacle to Ser Perth and Talia's relationship. I watched him care for her yesterday when she was unconscious. I see the way they look at each other today and the touches they share. I think you will make a grave mistake if you try to step between them. Besides, Alistair said that if it wasn't for Ser Perth, Talia would still be lying in that alley, and I can assure you without a doubt she would be dead today. This man truly cares for your daughter. Why would you want to take that away from her?"

Cyrion looked at Wynne sadly. "You only see the picture from one side. Yes, there is an obstacle. Talia is the _first ever_ elven noble and acknowledged by every human in Ferelden. She _must_ marry an elven man and have elven children to assume her title in the alienage someday. If she marries a human male, then their children will be human and her title will not pass to an elf. I realize this may not seem important to you, but it is very important as first steps in the direction of elven equality. If you are such a good friend of hers, then you must know that in the end Talia will do what is required of her. It is her way."

"I see," Wynne said despondently. Wynne just couldn't believe this was happening to Talia again, that she would be forced to give up another man she cared for due to the call of duty. "Isn't there any way around that difficulty?"

Cyrion shook his head. "Not any that I know about. A human and elven relationship that results in children _always_ end up with a human baby as the result."

"Have you discussed any of this with Talia?" asked Wynne.

"Yes," answered Cyrion with a sigh. "The night before last."

Wynne gave a little groan. "She doesn't remember it, does she?"

Cyrion shook his head. "I don't believe so."

"What are you planning to do?" asked Wynne.

Cyrion let out another heavy sigh as the weight of what he would have to do settled on his shoulders. "I have no choice but to talk with her about it again. When can my daughter come home?"

"Maybe as early as tonight, but definitely by tomorrow. I'm planning on letting her out of bed this afternoon. I was able to perform some more healing on her dagger wound this morning, and I hope to be able to finish closing it later today."

"I will talk to her soon then," Cyrion said. "Thank you for taking such good care of Talia. Good day, Mistress." Cyrion gave Wynne a bow and headed down the hallway.

"Good day," Wynne returned. She leaned against the wall outside Talia's room for a moment composing herself before she returned. The sound of Talia and Dane laughing together as she entered almost brought tears to her eyes. She resumed her seat, picking up her knitting as the happy chatter from the two young people left her aching with the knowledge of the hurt that was sure to come for Talia and Dane. All she could do was hope they enjoyed these few hours they had together before Cyrion brought their lighthearted laughter and flirtation to an end.

* * *

Wynne had sent a message to Alistair first thing that morning letting him know that Talia had awoken, but that she seemed to have some memory loss. He had meetings all morning, but as soon as he was free (shortly after lunch), Alistair headed for Talia's sickroom. When he entered, Dane, who had been holding Talia's hand in his again, immediately stood up and bowed murmuring, "Your Majesty."

Alistair waved at him, "Don't. It's not necessary in private." He walked over to Talia and leaned down to kiss her cheek as Dane backed away to give him room. "Well, you look much better than the last time I saw you, 'Lia."

Talia smiled up at him, "I certainly feel much better, Alistair. I understand I have all three of you to thank for saving me." Her gaze took in Dane, Alistair, and Wynne.

"Perth and Wynne get the real credit," Alistair said. "He was the one who was smart enough to come to the palace to let me know you were missing, and Wynne healed you. I'm just glad we found you in time. Now, can you tell me anything that happened?"

Talia's face fell. "I'm sorry, Alistair. Yesterday is a complete blank."

Alistair questioned her over the next half hour often repeating questions or subtly changing them. No matter what he asked, nothing jogged her memory. She had wracked her brain, but couldn't come up with anyone who would suddenly want to do away with her. Talia asked him if he had any leads. Alistair hedged a bit and told her that Zevran was due back in Denerim that evening and that he was planning on sending Zevran out into the city to see what information Zev could discover. Finally, after spending some time talking on pleasanter subjects with the three of them, Alistair had to leave. Dane was surprised when Alistair asked him if he could spare him a few minutes.

"Of course, your Majesty," replied Dane. "I will return shortly," he said to Talia.

Talia nodded and Dane trailed the king out of the room, wondering what the man wanted with him.

Alistair started walking aimlessly down a hallway as he and Dane were surrounded by his guards. "We'll go to the chantry," Alistair decided. "We shouldn't be disturbed there."

"Very well," agreed Dane.

They were both quiet until they reached the small chantry that was located within the palace walls. Alistair first posted one of his guards outside with the instructions not to let anyone in until Alistair was finished with his business. At this time of day, no one was present but the Sister who was in charge of the chantry, and she obediently left the two men (along with a few guards) alone. Alistair led the way in and sat on one of the benches while Dane reluctantly sat beside him when Alistair indicated he should do so.

"I wanted to ask you something that I didn't want Talia to hear," Alistair said. "Why didn't you come looking for me earlier yesterday?"

"I did, your Majesty," answered Dane. "I came to the palace yesterday morning, but Lord Eamon told me you were gone until that afternoon."

"Ah," was all Alistair said, but it confirmed a suspicion he had. "Did Eamon suggest sending a messenger to me?"

"No," Dane replied. He was confused as to what exactly the king was looking for with this line of questioning. "Lord Eamon just told me that you were in an important meeting and would be back in the palace late yesterday afternoon. That is why I was there waiting for you. I had been hoping you were either with Talia or had seen her."

"I see," Alistair commented. His next question was why hadn't Eamon just sent Perth over to Fort Drakon? The "important meeting" had been a day of training for Alistair with his guard. It had never bothered Eamon in the past to send someone to interrupt Alistair while he trained. Alistair briefly toyed with the idea of telling Perth his nasty suspicion that Eamon was the one behind the attack on Talia, but he decided to wait. If Zevran managed to turn up some information that would confirm what Alistair thought had happened, then Alistair could let him know. Alistair knew Ser Perth was an honorable man, and it would upset him greatly if his lord ended up being the driving force behind this attack. Alistair would wait until he had proof before he said anything.

Dane looked at the king with determination in his eyes. "I want to be part of the investigation into what happened and who attacked Talia."

Alistair transferred his gaze to the statue of Andraste in front of him as he considered Dane's request. "I can understand you wanting to be included, but don't you think it best to leave it in the hands of those who know what they are doing? I want to find whoever did this just as much as you do. Talia is my best friend and I don't appreciate someone trying to hurt her. However, I also know that if I go stumbling around, I'll probably just get in the way of the professionals. I have both Sergeant Kylon of the guards and Zevran on the case. Kylon's a good man. We worked with him during the Blight. He knows what he is doing and he knows Denerim. Zevran is an expert at ferreting out information. My advice to you is to let them handle the investigation. I swear to you we will get to the bottom of this _and_ keep Talia safe."

Dane thought about what the king said. There was a big part of him that was outraged that someone would dare to touch the woman he loved, and he wanted to wrap his hands around the throat of the person who had put that dagger in her side and choke the life out of them. Not that Talia would necessary appreciate it since she would probably want to do her own choking, but that was the way he felt. "Very well. I will stay out of their way, your Majesty, but I want to know what is going on with the investigation."

"I'll keep you informed. I promise," said Alistair.

Silence fell between the two men as they continued to sit there. An awkward tension arose as neither of them knew what to say to the other. Finally, Dane spoke into the quiet room. "Thank you for finding her. I am still not sure I understand how you did it, but I never would have found Talia without your help."

"I didn't do it for you, so you don't have to say thank you-but you're welcome. Speaking of Talia…"

"Yes," said Dane rather nervously.

"What are your intentions?"

"My intentions?" asked Dane. "That is very good question; I only wish I had a good answer."

"What's the problem? You love her, don't you?" asked Alistair.

Dane was quiet for a moment and or two, and then for the first time he admitted the truth of his feelings out loud to another. "Yes, I do."

"Are you planning on eventually doing the right thing by her someday? Or is she not good enough being an elf?"

Dane looked at Alistair with a raised eyebrow. Dane found that question ironic and slightly insulting because it was the exact reason the king had broken his relationship off with Talia. "I do not care about her being an elf,' he stated. "But there are other problems," Dane admitted.

"Such as?"

Dane felt as if this whole conversation was surreal. The king of Ferelden wanted to talk about Dane's love life. Did he not have something better to do-like run the country? "First of all is the fact that I have nothing to offer her. She is a bann and I am a simple knight. I do not even have a home to bring her to."

"Well, to tell you the truth, I don't think that would bother Talia much. She was never one for material possessions. You should have seen some of the things she gave away to our companions as gifts just because she thought one of them would like it. Besides, she already has a home in the alienage. No, if Talia really loves you, she won't care about position or a house."

"I care," replied Dane. "She deserves more."

"Talia deserves someone who truly loves her. Someone who would spend the whole day searching for her when she was missing and not give up until he found her."

"Yes, well," said Dane. He was flustered by the king's comment so hurriedly continued on. "Second, there is the fact that her father seems to dislike me intensely."

"Ah, Cyrion," Alistair nodded knowingly. "He never liked me much either. Of course, with the way things turned out, I guess I can't really blame him. But you have one advantage I didn't have."

"Which is?"

"As bann, she doesn't need her father's permission to marry," Alistair stated flatly. "She needs mine."

"Oh," said Dane with a gulp as he digested that piece of information. He wondered how that was an advantage, but decided not to ask. There were certain questions you just did not ask of your king, no matter how much he tried to act like an ordinary person. "I still cannot see her going against her father's wishes."

"True," Alistair agreed and blew out his breath. "Talia has always tried to be an obedient daughter, not that she is always successful at it, but she tries."

They were both silent considering that thorny issue. "Have you discussed any of this with her?" Alistair asked curiously.

"No," said Dane with a shake of his head. "I have not had the opportunity, and I cannot court her over her father's objections. I know how important her family is to Talia, and I will not put her in a position where she would have to make a choice between them or me."

"Honorable, but not something Talia would probably thank you for. She likes to make her own decisions," commented Alistair as he rose from the bench and started heading for the door. Dane also stood and kept pace with the king. "My suggestion is to speak to the man as soon as possible and get everything out in the open. Find out exactly why he is against you and Talia being together."

"That was my plan as well," agreed Dane. "Thank you for taking the time to worry about my problems, your Majesty."

"You're welcome," replied Alistair. He took a step or two down the hallway away from Dane and then turned back. He left Dane with a final warning, "Talia's…special, so try not to hurt her, but if you do, never doubt that I'll be there for her."

* * *

_A.N.: I apologize for making you all wait so long for another update. It wasn't intentional. Since midweek, work has just gone crazy, and today isn't shaping up to be much better. I wanted to get this posted today, but review replies may be delayed this chapter. _

_Thanks, as always, go to both my wonderful betas, ladyamesindy and melismo. Check out their stories! _

_Many thanks to those that review, including: Fluid Consciousness, Isabelle Monroe, m__ousestalker__, Liso66, __Shakespira, Arsinoe de Blassenville, ladyamesindy, celtic-twinkie, roxfox1962, Eva Galana, ChampionTheWonderSnail, Lillie Cullen, cluaran, bioncafemme, Alisgal, erynnar, Zoe Whiteraven, Nithu, and Windchime68. __I so enjoy reading all your comments!_


	15. Torn Asunder

_You held my hand and then you slipped away  
And I may never see your face again  
So tell me how to fill the emptiness inside  
Without love, what is life?_

_And anyone who knew us both can see  
We always were the better part of me  
I never wanted to be this free  
All this pain, does it go away?_

_Long, Long Way to Go - Def Leppard_

_. _

When Dane left the king and the chantry, he headed back towards Talia's room. As he was walking up the hallway, he saw Talia's father standing outside the door.

"Good afternoon," Dane said neutrally.

Cyrion looked at him without much expression on his face. "Good afternoon," he replied. Cyrion paused only a moment, but decided this opportunity was too good to let go. This time he would confront Ser Perth about this relationship with his daughter before he addressed it with Talia. He said significantly, "We need to talk."

Dane mentally prepared himself. He knew this would not be pleasant or easy, but Dane had to find a way to get Talia's father to agree not to put obstacles in the way of his relationship with Talia.

Cyrion said to Ser Perth, "Let's go somewhere we won't be interrupted."

The two men walked down the hall until they came to a small waiting room where there was no one present. Dane followed Cyrion inside and then shut the door behind him. Cyrion sat on one of the benches lining the wall while Dane sat on another opposite him so that they could look at each other as they spoke.

Cyrion started. "It's been brought to my attention that you care for my daughter," he said.

"Yes," agreed Dane with a nod.

Cyrion looked at him with a calculating expression in his eyes. "Do you love her?" he asked.

Dane felt a little put out that everyone seemed to be asking him that today, but he answered the man. "I do, yes," he replied evenly.

Cyrion stood up and began pacing the confines of the small room. That made what he had to ask of the young man both easier and harder. "You need to let Talia go. She cannot be with you."

Dane shot up off the bench and drew himself up to his full height. "Why not? Is that not Talia's choice to make?" he asked forcefully.

"Actually, no," Cyrion said before turning back to him and waving a hand. "Sit down and I will explain how marriage works in the alienage. Obviously, you know nothing about this part of our culture."

Dane reluctantly sat back down, almost afraid to hear Cyrion's words.

"Marriage in the alienage is what defines adulthood. Until a person is married, they are considered a child, and their parents are responsible for them. Talia has been a special case because of her position, but many of our people do not know how to relate to her because she is unmarried and that has caused difficulties in her position as bann. That problem is about to be rectified."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Dane suspiciously.

"Marriages for elven young people are arranged by their parents. Usually the two parties meet first on their wedding day as we try not to marry within the same alienage. Did Talia tell you of what occurred on her first wedding day?"

"Yes," Dane nodded. "She told me how it led to her conscription in the Grey Wardens."

"I arranged that marriage. The events of that day sadden me and the loss of Talia's intended was a cruel blow. I think Nelaros would have been good for Talia, but alas, we will never know now. Regardless, I have already begun hunting for Talia's next bridegroom. Talia will soon be betrothed to a proper elven male."

"Wait a minute," Dane interjected hotly. "Does she know that? Does she agree?"

"Talia may not wish this, but in the end she will do what her duty requires, never you doubt it."

"What if I wanted to marry her?" asked Dane.

Cyrion looked at him pityingly. "It doesn't matter. Talia cannot marry you even if she wants to. Her position does not allow it."

"Why not?"

Cyrion hated having to be this direct, but he answered the young knight. "The problem is that you are a human. You see, if a human and an elf have children, the babies are always human. Talia will need an elven child to follow in her footsteps and hopefully someday assume her position as bann of the Alienage. She is our first elven noble and therefore carries a great responsibility. She must marry an elven man."

Dane sat back as Cyrion's words sunk in and their meaning became crystal clear. This was something Dane didn't know how to fight. If there were things Dane had been raised to understand it was duty and responsibility. How could he press his suit when Talia's duty so clearly lay in another direction? How could this have happened to them? He wanted to scream denials at the top of his lungs. He wanted to grab Talia and run away, far away where their differences would not matter. He wanted to curl into a ball like a young child and wail against the unfairness of the world. Dane did none of those things. He continued to sit very quietly on the bench in the waiting area in the palace while his heart broke in pieces.

Cyrion was silent for a bit as he studied a painting hanging on the wall, giving Ser Perth time to digest the information he had just given him. Finally, Cyrion looked over at him. Ser Perth was sitting slouched against the back of the bench, staring at nothing. Cyrion could see the pain Ser Perth was feeling in the lines of his body and angles of his face. Cyrion was surprised that he felt such pity for the human man. "I'm sorry, truly I am. I wish there was some way I could change things and make it all work out, but I can't. If I had realized that there was more between you and Talia than just friendship, I would have raised objections earlier. I had no wish to hurt Talia or you in this manner."

Dane didn't reply. He just continued to stare off into the distance seeing nothing but bleakness in his future. Dane couldn't believe with how few words everything he had been dreaming of had been taken away from him.

"I need you to do something for me, well for Talia really," Cyrion said. When Ser Perth didn't acknowledge his words, Cyrion rose from his bench, walked over, and squatted down in front of him so he was directly in Ser Perth's line of vision. "Did you hear what I said?"

Dane slowly brought his eyes to Cyrion's face. "What?" _What more do you want from me?_

"I want your promise you won't try and see Talia anymore. It is going to hurt her to give you up, and I want you to do the right thing and make it easier for her. She has to accept that you are out of the picture so she can move on to the man who will be her betrothed. Talia cannot do that if you are still trying to be a part of her life. Promise me you will leave her alone to get on with the rest of her life."

Dane had not thought he could hurt anymore, but he was wrong. Now, he was not even allowed to talk with Talia, to see her face, to feel her presence at his side as he prayed to the Maker? No, of course not, some other man would share those moments with Talia from now on.

Cyrion waited for a long time hoping the young man would give his word. When Ser Perth continued to sit in silence, Cyrion prodded him, "If you really love her, you will do this for her. Talia's feelings should mean more to you than your own. Aren't you willing to do whatever will make it easier for her?"

Dane's misery was broadcasted loud and clear as he reluctantly agreed. "Very well. I will not seek her out. I give you my word, but I must see her one last time to tell her goodbye and let her know why."

"No," said Cyrion with a shake of his head. "There is no need. Talia already knows. We had discussed it the other night after you left our home. I will remind her of our conversation, and the outcome will be the same. It will be easier for both of you if you break this cleanly and don't see her again."

"She had agreed to this? It was what she wanted?" Dane asked in disbelief. He had to force the words pass the huge lump in his throat. _This must have been the promise that Talia's father had alluded to the day she had gone missing, a promise that she would not see me anymore._

"Yes," replied Cyrion. "It is the only way."

Dane bowed his head in acceptance of Cyrion's words too overcome with misery to say anymore; if this was what Talia wanted, he would abide by her decision. Cyrion placed a hand on his shoulder and said very quietly, "I'm sorry for the pain this brings you. I know it isn't easy, but you are doing the right thing for Talia. Thank you." With that Cyrion left the room, softly shutting the door behind him.

Dane sat alone in total silence, the tears leaking from his eyes rolling down his face. As a young boy he had believed all those stories his mother had told him about how the good and noble knight would find his lady fair. He had wanted to be just like one of those knights in the stories his entire life and had wholeheartedly _believed_ in those ideals knights were to aspire to. Dane had spent years trying to be the perfect knight and searching for the _right _woman for him. He had thought he had been in love before and had relationships with a few women, but none of them made him feel like Talia did. Just her smile was enough to start his heart racing. In all his mother's stories, the knight always lived happily ever after with his love. Why had none of the tales prepared him for the awful truth that finding her was just one part of it? Why had none of them warned the young knight of how easy it was to lose his lady once he found her?

* * *

Cyrion took a few moments to compose himself after leaving Ser Perth. He was surprised how much the young man's pain had affected him. Cyrion had to respect the man for his strength. Ser Perth obviously cared deeply for Talia. Ser Perth had given his word though, and Cyrion knew he would keep it. Talia had told him enough about the man's character for Cyrion to realize Ser Perth's word was his bond. It was a shame really. In another set of circumstances, Ser Perth may have made a fine match for Talia, regardless of the fact that he was human. Cyrion firmly believed that this was the best way for both Ser Perth and Talia to move on with their separate lives, but he also felt a twinge of guilt about misrepresenting the situation to Ser Perth about Talia agreeing to not see him. Cyrion consoled himself with the fact it wasn't really a lie. He and Talia had discussed this the other night, and even though she had only promised to think about it, Cyrion knew she would eventually have agreed to do her duty.

Cyrion slowly walked down the hallway back to Talia's room. He took a deep breath preparing himself. He nodded to the guard as he entered once again.

Talia looked up as the door opened. She was sitting propped up in bed. Cyrion pretended not to notice the way her face fell when she saw who was there. "Father, hello."

"Hello, my little girl. How are you feeling this afternoon?" he asked as he moved over to her bedside.

"I'm ready to get out of this bed and go home," she answered.

"Now, Talia. I've already let you up twice for bathroom breaks. A little later we will try a more extended trip and see how you do," Wynne stated.

"You never tried to tie me to a bed before, Wynne. Why this time?" asked Talia.

"You never had two head injuries and a dagger wound at the same time before," retorted Wynne.

"True," admitted Talia with a long-suffering sigh. "But I feel fine."

"Would you excuse us for a bit?" asked Cyrion with a significant look at Wynne. She sadly gathered up her things in preparation for departing the room. Wynne knew what was coming for Talia, and she was afraid how much it was going to hurt the young elven woman. Wynne left after giving Talia instructions and extracting a final promise from her that she would not get out of bed until Wynne returned.

Cyrion and Talia chatted a little while about a few light topics. Cyrion's heart dropped a little more each time Talia's eyes would wander to the door. Finally, he asked her, "Looking for someone, Talia?"

"Well," Talia glanced down at her hands and then back at the door. "Dane was supposed to be back. I'm just starting to wonder where he is. He said he wouldn't be gone long."

Cyrion drew in his breath and then said very gently, "I'm sorry, my dear. He's not coming back."

Talia's eyes flew to his face, "What do you mean he's not coming back?"

"I'm so sorry, Talia. I've had a talk with the young man, and he has agreed to not see you anymore."

"What? What are you talking about, Father?" asked Talia with a slight edge of hysteria in her voice. "I know you don't like the fact that I'm involved with a human, but you are just going to have to get used to it," she declared forcefully.

Cyrion reached over and took one of Talia's hands in his. "No, my daughter. I'm not. Ser Perth will not be coming to see you again. He has promised me this."

Talia yanked her hand away from her father. The feeling of betrayal that swept through her caused by both Dane and Cyrion was almost too much for her bear. Dane had told her he would be back. Why wasn't he here? If Dane wasn't going to see her anymore, didn't she at least deserve to hear it from him? What had Cyrion told him that would make him leave? "What did you say to him, Father?" she asked sharply.

"Talia, listen to me. I didn't take any pleasure in this or in hurting that young man, but the situation must be faced. You must marry a man of elven blood because of your position as bann of the Alienage. You know that when a human and elf have a child together, the child is always human. Your children must be elven and not human. As we discussed the other night, I've already sent out initial letters to begin the search to find you a new husband."

Talia looked at him in horror. "What, no! I'm not doing that again, Father. I cooperated the first time, but I refuse to enter into another arranged marriage." _I don't want another man; I just want Dane! _

"Talia, this is part of your duty as bann. You must think about the continuity of your title. You don't have the luxury of marrying as you want," replied Cyrion.

"Father, I know I don't. I cannot get married without Alistair's approval regardless!"

"What is this?" asked Cyrion, as he had been totally in the dark about this before.

"A marriage of a bann, arl or arlessa, teyrn or teyrna must be approved by the king," replied Talia. "As it was explained to me, it is usually just a formality, but I will still need Alistair's permission before I can marry." _Surely Alistair won't force me into a marriage I don't want. But Alistair did give me up as a consequence of his duty. If it is explained to him that this is my duty, he may agree. No, I can't rely on Alistair to save me from this. _

"I did not realize that, but I'm sure it will not be a problem. Given your position, I will only consider extremely eligible men for you, my dear."

Talia ignored how this made her feel like a prize cow being auctioned off for the issue that was of far more importance to her. "Dane agreed to this?" Talia asked, her voice barely above a whisper. Cyrion could see the tears she was trying to hold back glittering in the corners of her eyes.

"He didn't want to, but yes, he finally did. I must admit he is an honorable young man and he understands that the demands of your station must come before what you both may want. Oh, Talia. Please don't cry. I hate seeing you so upset."

Talia turned her head away and dashed the few tears away that had managed to squeeze through. She turned back to Cyrion and said in a stronger voice, "Well, Father. I have another tidbit for you. There is a good possibility I may never be able to have children regardless of who I marry."

Cyrion's lips tightened in distress. He had been holding out the hope for grandchildren for so long that this news was a complete shock to him. "What do you mean, Talia? Explain this."

Talia knew she shouldn't be angry at him. She _knew_ her father loved her and wanted her to be happy. However, he was the one that was trying to force the end of her relationship with Dane, and the feeling of betrayal that caused to run through Talia made her want to strike a blow at him in return. It may not have been very mature of her, but it gave her a small feeling of satisfaction to be able to throw a wrench in his dreams. "You know there are some things about the Order I cannot tell you, but one of the things I will is that for a Warden to bear a child is a rare thing. Because of how we become Wardens, children become an almost impossibility, especially the longer you have been one."

"Well then, I'm sure my exceptional daughter will beat the odds and bear many children for me to dangle on my knee. I'm glad you told me, though, because the need for your marriage to happen soon becomes even more of an issue," replied Cyrion confidently.

Talia looked at him in disbelief. Did he not understand what she was saying? He never seemed to really hear what she said unless it was what he wanted her to say. Even with all she had accomplished, he couldn't see past the fact that she was his daughter, and he still only saw her as the little girl she used to be. With everything that had happened over the past few days, Talia was drained both physically and emotionally, she just didn't feel up to a full-blown confrontation with her father. She needed to be by herself so she could think and try to make sense out of what had happened. "Go away, Father. I want to be left alone."

"Now, Talia, I'm not sure that is a good idea. I'm more than happy to stay here with you." Cyrion wasn't surprised that Talia was trying to push him away. Since she was a little girl, she never wanted anyone to see her when she was hurting or not in control.

Talia put a little more bark in her voice. "Just go, Father. I don't want anyone." _Because_ _I can't have the one person I want. _With that she laid back down and turned on her side so her back faced her father. She drew her legs up and wrapped her arms around them under the covers as she listened for the sounds of him leaving.

"Talia, please," he pleaded. Talia didn't reply. She laid there in silent misery, waiting. She finally heard him reluctantly leave the bedside and exit the room.

Once her father was gone, she let out a shaky breath and rested her forehead against her knees as the tears she had held back began to flow. How could this have happened to her again? Why did she keep falling for men who found it so easy to leave her? Now that she was finally ready to admit to herself how she felt about Dane, was this some cruel joke of the Maker's that duty would once again tear her away from a man she loved? Talia reminded herself that Dane had never said he loved her. He had only told her he cared for her. Maybe he had only meant that in the way a person could care about a well-trained hound or a horse. She had hoped though that he loved her as she loved him. Her heartache was her own fault for reading more into what was between them than there obviously was and for letting her emotions rule her head as she had with Alistair. Would she never learn?

It was inconceivable to Talia that she would not see Dane again. Even with the uncertainty concerning the attack on her, this had been one of the best days of her life because she had spent it with him. Talia had thought he felt the same way. Dane had taken every opportunity to touch her, hold her hand, and show her his admiration by the way he looked at her. She couldn't believe he would agree to her father's demand that he not see her anymore without even talking with her. At least Alistair had told her to her face and not sent her father to end their relationship. Even after what happened with Alistair, she had trusted Dane. She never would have expected him to hurt her like this. How could Dane just walk away and leave her without a word?

Talia wasn't sure how long she laid in the bed as she just couldn't seem to get past the idea that she had lost not only the man she loved, but the person who had become one of her greatest friends. Eventually, she heard the door slowly open.

"Talia?" came a soft call.

Talia recognized the voice as Wynne's. Talia wiped her eyes as best as she could before answering, "Yes, Wynne." Talia didn't change her position in the bed so her back was still to the door.

Talia heard Wynne shut the door and approach the bed. She felt the elderly mage's hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry," Wynne said softly. "Your father told me what happened. I wish I could heal this as easily as your physical injuries."

Talia bit her lip as she tried to control the rush of feelings Wynne's sympathy evoked in her. "Th-Thank you," she said shakily.

Wynne sat down beside Talia on the bed. Talia turned and shifted so her cheek was pressed against Wynne's thigh. Wynne dropped a hand and began to gently stroke Talia's hair. The two of them didn't speak for a long time. Talia continued to lie unresisting against Wynne as Wynne kept up her soothing, stroking motions. Wynne's undemanding support almost undid Talia. She had long ago accepted her mother's death, but it was at times like this she wished desperately for Adaia. If Talia closed her eyes, she could almost pretend her mother hadn't died all those years ago, and it was Adaia's hand on her brow. But just like Talia's dream of a relationship with Dane, this fantasy too had to be put away as the grim realities of her life allowed her no opportunity to deny them.

* * *

_A.N.: Not a happy chapter, I admit, but unfortunately a necessary one. But you don't think our intrepid heroine will stay down long, do you? We are fast approaching the end of the story now…three more chapters to go! _

_Thanks, as always, go to both my wonderful betas, ladyamesindy and melismo. Check out their stories! _

_My continued thanks to those that review, including: Windchime68, m__ousestalker__, Liso66, __Shakespira, Arsinoe de Blassenville, ladyamesindy, celtic-twinkie, Eva Galana, bioncafemme, Alisgal, erynnar, Zoe Whiteraven, and wisecracknmama. I can't tell you how much your thoughts and comments mean to me. _


	16. Reconnection

_It's me, it's me  
When you need something more  
Something you're dying for  
It's me, it's me  
When you can't see too clear  
Baby, I'm always near  
It's me_

_It's Me - Alice Cooper_

_A.N.: This chapter is sort of NSFW. Although there is no actual sex, it gets a little heated by the end. Both my wonderful betas, Ladyamesindy and melismo, independently suggested a warning for this chapter, so I'm surrendering to their wisdom. Thanks for everything, ladies! _

* * *

The next few days passed uneventfully. Talia was allowed out of bed and went home. Alistair wanted to send a guard with her, but she refused to have one. Talia said she was aware of the fact that there may be someone after her and she would take precautions whenever she went anywhere, but the truth was she just didn't care. Zevran made an appearance right after she returned home to question her about the attack. Talia told him what little she could remember, but the day remained a complete blank for her. Zev flirted outrageously trying to cheer her, but Talia didn't have the spirit to play their normal game.

Talia barely spoke to her father over the next few days and only when necessary. She felt numb inside, as if nothing mattered, and threw herself into her work. Whenever the misery would start to flare up, she would find some meaningless task she could concentrate on to push away the pain for the numbness once again. Talia just focused on getting through each individual day, not wanting to think about or deal with all that had happened. Cyrion went on and on about his plans for the future and her wedding, assuming that Talia would go along with whatever he decided. Talia just let him talk without taking any of it in. The future had ceased to have any interest for her without Dane being a part of it. Soris accompanied her on her morning visits to the chantry so she wouldn't have to go alone, but Dane was never present. She avoided the Gnawed Noble, not feeling up to the bustling crowds that normally congregated there. The only thing that held her attention were her duties to the elves of the alienage. She continued to focus as much of her attention as possible on her work, albeit with Soris's assistance.

Alistair had sent requests for her to come to the palace and spend some time with him, and once he even threatened to sneak away from his guards and come to the alienage to see her. Although Talia appreciated his thinking of her and being her friend, she turned down all his requests, letting him know that she appreciated his concern. Right now, she didn't want to be around anyone if she couldn't be with Dane. Alistair reluctantly decided to honor her wishes and not visit, but he vowed to himself he wouldn't let her isolate herself for too long. With Talia refusing to see him, Alistair sent her outrageous presents in the hopes that they would cheer her, but she returned them all to the palace.

Talia had been really surprised that Wynne had dropped by to see her. The two hadn't been close during the Blight, but Talia was touched that the elderly mage made the effort. This was a dynamic that was missing from her life. She had Soris and her father, but with Shianni in Gwaren, she didn't have any female friends to support her. Talia was pleasantly surprised to find she actually enjoyed Wynne's company, and Talia decided once this first awful pain of losing Dane had passed (as from her experience with Alistair she knew at some point it would) and she was up to being around people, she would seek Wynne out more often.

Dane didn't fare much better. By virtue of reminding himself over and over of the vows he had made to Lord Eamon, Dane managed to be reasonably alert when he was on duty in the palace, but he wasn't sure how effective he would be if an attack actually occurred. His mind drifted to Talia and the impossible situation they were in regardless of how much Dane tried to think of other things. The nights were long and lonely as he laid in his bed at the chancellor's estate. Dane lay sleepless staring at the ceiling, longing for Talia, but he would not-could not break his word. Dane's temper had a tendency to show itself as he grew more and more sleep deprived and his misery over the situation with Talia deepened. Dane was truly caught in a trap he did not know how to escape.

* * *

Things finally came to a head about five days after the attack on Talia. There was a council session that day. When Talia had pulled herself out of the escape that sleep provided her that morning, her customary numbness was gone. She tried to talk herself out of the anticipation she was feeling as Talia knew she would most probably see Dane at the palace. She tried to tell herself it didn't matter, that it wouldn't change anything, but her heart refused to listen. Talia actually took some care with her appearance that morning, although nothing could erase the evidence of the toll the last days had taken on her.

Dane awoke from his last catnap of the night. He seemed to only sleep fitfully and ended up tossing and turning through the long nights. He knew Talia would be at the council that was scheduled and he was nervous about seeing her. Dane would have to be strong and not give in to those feelings inside that even now were urging him to grab hold of Talia and not let her go. Dane made his way to the palace with a stop at the small chantry located there for his daily worship of the Maker. He prayed for the strength to make it through this encounter with his vows and promises intact. As the sun crossed the sky in its unstoppable march through the day, the time for the council session approached. Dane took up his post by the door to the council room. He was torn as part of him wanted to be anywhere but here, but another part of him was willing to put up with any pain for the chance just to see Talia again.

Talia actually had to stop before entering the palace and get her raging emotions under control. She felt as if her heart was beating so fast it would fly right out of her chest. Talia tried to make her face into the unruffled mask that she normally was so good at, but she was afraid that the truth of her emotional state would show through to anyone who knew her. When she and Soris made their way through the palace, Talia stopped one last time before making the final turn in the hallway that would lead to the council chamber.

Soris seemed to understand. "Take your time, Cousin," he told her kindly. Talia felt a flare of love and gratitude for him. His steadiness these last months when she had been going through such emotional turmoil, first with Alistair and now with Dane, had been invaluable to her. Talia would be an outright mess without his help, and she knew it. She owed Soris more than she could repay. Talia tried to flash him a smile, the first one in days. Soris reached out and gripped her hand. "You can do this," he encouraged her before dropping her hand once more. "Whenever you are ready. I'm here with you."

Talia took one more deep breath and rounded the corner with a strong stride. She looked everywhere but to the left of the door of the chamber where Dane was usually posted. As she drew closer, however, her eyes unerringly swung towards Dane as he was standing right where he always was. Their glances met and locked together with an almost audible click. Talia's confident stride faltered as she ground to a halt, almost pinned to the floor by the power of his gaze. She saw so many things reflected in his look; misery, longing, desire, the same things that she felt. Without conscious decision, she was moving once again heading directly for him. Surely if he felt the same way she did, there was some way this could all be worked out? When she was almost close enough to speak, he wrenched his eyes away from her and looked out over her shoulder.

Talia felt an almost physical loss when he turned away from her. "Dane?" she said softly, pleadingly.

Talia saw a muscle in the side of his face jump as he said in a dull voice and still without looking at her, "You should enter the council chamber, my Lady. The session will be starting soon."

If it weren't for the fact that they were in a very public place, Talia felt as though she would have melted to the floor in her grief. She had foolishly been hoping that perhaps there was some way the two of them could still find a way to be together. Dane's rejection showed her only too clearly that he had accepted that their paths were to separate forever. She blindly reached out a hand for Soris. She felt him take her arm and lead her into the chamber, murmuring excuses in a soft voice to those they passed who greeted them. Talia took her normal chair and used the time before the session started to try pulling herself together. She forced her mind away from Dane and tried to concentrate on the council meeting. Talia's pride saved her once again as she couldn't afford to be seen falling apart at palace. The fact that her heart was screaming in denial just didn't matter. Luckily, Talia wasn't scheduled to speak that day so she was able to just concentrate on keeping her expression schooled to that of polite interest and get through the council without too much difficulty. Soris took notes for her as usual that she would be able to look over later and pick up anything she had missed. After Alistair left the chamber at the end of the meeting, she and Soris made their way to the exit. She swept her eyes to the right as she exited, but Dane was gone. Alistair, however, was waiting for her.

"What is the matter with you, 'Lia?" he asked sharply. "You look terrible, even worse than a few days ago. You need to stop isolating yourself and let your friends support you."

"Not here, Alistair, please," she begged.

Alistair nodded his head. "Fine. I have meetings until late this evening, but I also have some news I need to share with you. Can we get together tomorrow?"

"Yes," she agreed halfheartedly, trying for Alistair's sake. "That will be fine."

* * *

When Talia had passed into the council chamber, Dane felt as though his legs would barely support him. When he had first seen her round the corner to the hallway, he had brought himself to a rigid state of attention. He tried, truly tried, not to look at her, but she called to him like the moon drew the tides. His gaze had been pulled to her and when their eyes met, he had been unable to look away. Dane saw all too clearly the despair she felt and how it marked her countenance, but even worse was the understanding and hope he saw there as well. It had taken almost everything he had to break their eye contact and look away from her. Even though all she said was his name, Dane could hear all the unspoken questions behind it. He would rather have ripped out his own heart than hurt her, but Dane had no choice. He had forced himself to ignore the pleading in her voice and his own desires, which were screaming at him to take her in his arms and wipe away all her pain and misery. He answered her as neutrally as he could and then she was gone as Soris led her away.

Dane had been totally surprised that after the chancellor had entered the chamber in preparation for announcing the king to the council, the king had turned to Dane and said, "I heard about what happened with Cyrion. I'm sorry, but by Andraste's flaming sword man, whatever possessed you to make such a stupid promise?"

Dane startled that the king would address him in a public place didn't know what to say. Before he could cudgel his brain into coming up with a coherent response, he heard the chancellor call from inside the room, "His Majesty, King Alistair Theirin."

Alistair said in a low voice to Dane, "Later then. Don't forget what I said the other day." With that Alistair pasted a smile on his face and entered the chamber.

Dane stood through the lengthy council session with images and ideas running through his head. He carefully considered the situation with Talia and also what the king had said. Before the meeting ended, Dane knew what he had to do. Once the king left the room and had been surrounded by his guards again, Dane let his partner on the door know he was leaving and slipped away. It may have been beneath him to run like a coward, but he couldn't bear to see Talia again. Dane didn't know if he had the strength to deny her twice in one day. Dane headed for one of the hallways on the way back to the chancellor's office where he would not chance running into Talia and waited for Lord Eamon and his other guard. When they appeared, Dane wordlessly fell into his position. Once they arrived back at the chancellor's office, Dane asked Lord Eamon to spare him a few minutes. Dane had a request for the chancellor.

* * *

Even though her father had told her about Dane's promise and that he would not see her again, Talia hadn't truly believed it in her heart. His actions today though had convinced her. Dane had given his word. She, more than anyone, knew he would not break it. As she was sitting at her desk later, struggling to finish all her paperwork for the day and trying not to think of Dane, Soris looked over at her and impulsively said, "Let's get out for a bit. I'll take you to the Noble for dinner, on me."

Talia didn't really want to go, especially there, but she assumed Dane was giving anywhere he might run into her a wide berth. "That's okay. You go without me."

"Come on, Cousin. You need to get out, and I don't want you traveling the city streets by yourself at night until we find out who tried to hurt you."

"Well, I'm not worried about it, Soris. If someone had really wanted me dead that day, I would be." Talia had been so wrapped up in her anguish over Dane she hadn't really spared much time to consider the attack and who was behind it. She would have to give the matter some serious thought, but Talia had just not had the interest or the capacity to do so to this point.

"Regardless, come with me, Talia, please?" Soris pleaded.

Talia sighed. The alternative was a dinner with just her and her father. In the face of that, the Noble was looking better all the time. She would have to learn how to function without Dane so she might as well start now. "All right, I'll go, but I'm not staying long. I don't know why you want my company anyway. Don't you get enough of my moodiness during the day?"

"I'm just crazy that way, I guess," answered Soris with a grin.

The two of them finished their work and made the short walk to the tavern. When they entered, Talia's eyes swept the place, but she didn't see any sign of Dane. Talia didn't know if she was relieved or disappointed.

Talia waved to Cyril behind the bar as she and Soris sat down at one of the few free tables. One of the waitresses came over and took their order. Talia had her usual Denerim Delight while waiting for her dinner. As they were finishing eating, Cyril stopped by their table to talk with them.

"Well, if it isn't two of my favorite customers this evening."

"Hello Cyril," said Talia as she tried to rally her spirits enough to give him a smile.

"I've missed seeing you lately."

"I'm sorry about that," Talia answered. "I'll try to do better in the future."

"See that you do, " he replied with a mock severity to his tone. Cyril paused for a moment before continuing, "I'm sure you are going to miss our mutual friend. I know I am.".

Talia looked up sharply at Cyril, "What do you mean?"

"Why, Ser Perth is leaving Denerim tomorrow and returning to Redcliffe. He came by here just a short while ago to pay his tab and say goodbye," Cyril replied. "You didn't know?" he asked after seeing the look that crossed her face at his words.

To Talia, it seemed as if the world shifted. She felt dizzy and as if all the air had been forced out of her lungs. She shook her head.

"I'm sorry, my dear," said Cyril. His attention was caught by his partner. "Yes, yes, Edwina, I'm coming." He turned once again to Talia and Soris. "If you'll both excuse me, I have a situation to deal with." Cyril moved off to help Edwina with a group of customers who were getting a bit on the rowdy side.

Soris looked at Talia with concern. "You okay, Cousin?" he asked.

Talia nodded her head but didn't speak. Her mind was racing as the shock that Dane was leaving Denerim hit her. She sat quietly for a few minutes while Soris continued to watch her worriedly. The longer she sat there musing, the angrier at herself she became. She had taken Alistair's rejection of her without a fight because she had known there was no way the two of them could be together. She didn't feel the same level of certainty that she and Dane had no future together. Dane had promised not to try to see her, but she hadn't made any such promise. No, she wasn't going to let another man she loved slip away without a fight. Her mind made up, she looked over at Soris. "I'm going to the chancellor's estate. You don't have to come with me."

"I'm not leaving you by yourself."

"Soris, I'll be fine. I have both my sword and Fang and I promise I will be careful. I'm not helpless, you know."

"I'll go over with you. I need to walk off Edwina's rolls anyway."

"Fine," said Talia with a small sigh. "Suit yourself." Soris paid their bill and the two of them left the tavern in the direction of the estate. Talia felt good for the first time in days. She should have done this before. Talia had always much preferred action to sitting around. Why had she just laid down and given up? Talia was so relieved to finally be doing something positive about the situation that she felt almost cheerful. She marched up to the front door of the estate with Soris trailing behind her. She pounded firmly on the door.

The door was opened by Ramsey, one of Eamon's senior house servants. Talia knew him in passing from her time staying here at the estate all those months ago. She strode in the door with a confident air, "Ramsey, tell Ser Perth I'm here. Tell him I need to see him right away on a matter of some urgency." She quickly removed Duncan's sword and Fang from her back and handed them to Ramsey. Eamon had a special area for storing his visitor's weapons, and all guests were expected to disarm before entering the estate.

"Of course, my Lady," said Ramsey. He turned and deposited the sword and dagger with one of the house guards, along with instructions on securing Talia's weapons. "Come this way, you may wait in the library."

Talia turned to Soris before following Ramsey. "Soris, you can go now. I'll be fine," she said as he once again started to protest.

"Cousin, are you sure? I'd never forgive myself if something happened to you."

"I promise I will be careful. I need to speak to Dane alone," replied Talia. She kissed Soris on the cheek. "Thanks for everything, Cousin. Now go!" She made a shooing gesture as she turned to follow Ramsey to the library.

The last thing Soris heard as he was leaving was Talia's voice. "You do realize I know my way to the library, don't you, Ramsey?"

The servant's voice was just a murmur in reply.

* * *

Dane had everything packed as he looked around the room that he had occupied these past months. He could not believe the changes that had occurred since he had arrived in Denerim. Dane had fallen in love, lost the woman of his dreams, and now he was preparing to swear his service to a new lord. Earlier that day, Dane had asked Lord Eamon to release him from his vows to the chancellor. He just could not bear to stay and watch Talia with someone else. They would both be better off if he was far away. Dane's plan was to take Arl Teagan up on the offer of serving him in Redcliffe.

Dane was a little concerned about leaving town with the circumstances of the attack on Talia still a mystery, but there was nothing he could do. Dane wanted to see the perpetrators caught and punished, but he was not in any position to be involved in the process any more. Dane just had to trust that the king meant what he had said about getting to the bottom of what had happened the day Talia disappeared and that he would be there for her. Dane had to learn to accept the fact that what Talia did was not his concern any longer, even if his heart was insisting that was a lie.

The chancellor had not wanted to release Dane from his promises at first. He had asked Dane about his relationship with Bann Talia. When Dane had explained that she was to be betrothed to a man of her own race, the chancellor had seemed truly interested. After that, the chancellor had quickly agreed to release Dane from his vows and had done so that very day. Dane felt strange, as if he had no connection to anyone. He had been in service to Chancellor Eamon ever since he was a young man. Now, he had no lord, no home, no duties at the moment. Dane was truly at loose ends, at least until he arrived in Redcliffe and made his promises to Arl Teagan.

When a servant knocked on the door and told him Bann Talia was requesting to see him and waiting in the library, Dane was shocked. He ran a hand nervously down his clothes as Dane considered what he should do. He had promised Talia's father he would not seek her out and he had not. Talia was here asking to see him. Surely seeing her in this situation would not be breaking his promise? Dane spared the time for a quick glance in the small looking glass that was part of the room's furnishings and smoothed down the hair he had rumpled while packing. As he headed downstairs and towards the library, he could feel his heart begin to pound at the thought that Talia was waiting for him.

When Dane came through the door into the library, the sight of Talia almost took his breath away. This was a different woman than the one he had encountered earlier today. The life that had seemed drained out of her was back and confidence oozed out of every pore. This was the hero of Ferelden, the woman who had faced the archdemon and lived to tell the tale.

When Talia saw Dane come through the door, her pulse immediately sped up. Talia normally wasn't an aggressive person. She tended to wait and let people come to her. It was one of the reasons she had been so successful during the Blight. After all her persuasive arguments were made as to why she was right and the other person should do things as she saw fit, Talia would stand there quietly with a raised eyebrow and wait expectantly for the other person to come to her view of things. Nine times out of ten it had worked for her. In her relationship with Alistair, she had followed his lead. Talia had encouraged him, but she had allowed him to make all the first moves. Even with Dane, he had initiated their relationship moving to an intimate level. Now, with Dane leaving tomorrow, if she didn't want to lose him forever, she would have to become the aggressor. _Andraste, help me please! Lend me your grace. Let me find the way. _Talia strode over to Dane, her stride fluid and graceful, and his heart leaped with joy for the sight of her returned to herself. "Is it true?" she asked without preamble.

"What?" he asked, a little taken back by her forcefulness.

"Are you really leaving town tomorrow?"

Dane nodded. "Yes," he answered her.

Talia moved into his personal space standing so close to him they were almost touching. "What if I don't want you to go?" she asked.

"Do you think I really want to go? That I want to leave you? I do not have any choice, Talia. I cannot stay here in Denerim without you in my life."

"And I don't want to stay in Denerim without you." Talia looked up at him with her eyes burning into his. She reached out and put her arms around his neck. "Kiss me, Dane," she demanded.

"Talia, this is not a good idea."

"I don't care," she replied as she applied pressure against his neck to get him to lower his head.

Dane knew kissing her was the last thing he should do, that it would only make it even harder to leave her than it already was, but he was helpless to stop himself. Her sweet scent washing over him, the feel of her body against his, and the look in her eyes were all too much for him to resist. He brought his hands up to cup her face as his mouth descended to hers. Dane meant to make it a chaste kiss, a goodbye kiss, but the instant her lips touched his, the fire that had exploded between them the night at the palace was reignited. With the knowledge this was the last time he would ever hold her in his arms or kiss her, Talia's eager response was bittersweet. When her lips parted under his offering him her mouth, he was quick to take advantage as his tongue found hers. Giving in to the desire he had felt for so long, his hands dropped from her face, and he wrapped one arm around her shoulders and the other around her waist as he pulled her closer against him. With hunger for her humming along every portion of his body, Dane kissed Talia like he would die without her and she responded in kind. Dane's control was pushed to the limit as the passion between them continued to climb and Talia pressed herself tightly against him and wound her fingers in his hair. Finally, Dane managed to break the kiss and almost stumbled away from her.

They looked at each other, chests heaving while they both tried to catch their breath. Talia spoke first, "Stay with me tonight," she demanded. _And always. _

"No," replied Dane with a firm shake of his head. _The Maker knows how much I want to. _

"Why not?" she asked. _How can you leave me like this? _

"Talia," Dane said with a harsh groan. His voice sounded nothing like it normally did. Talia was driving him almost beyond his ability to control his own desire. "You know why. I have to leave tomorrow." _I do not wish to, but I must, for both our sakes. _

"That's exactly why you should stay with me. If you are leaving and I have to be married to someone I don't even know, I want one night with you. Is that so much to ask?" _And maybe come tomorrow morning, you won't be able to leave. _

"Yes, it is," Dane answered her. "At least it is for me." _Do not ask this of me. I cannot bear it. _

Talia's eyes flashed at him, and she knew, even though it could cost her everything, she had to take the gamble. "Why were you so quick to make such a promise to my father and just why are you so willing to give up on us? I thought you would have more fight in you than this, that you would be more of a man. I can't believe I'm saying this to you, but you're a coward, Dane Perth." She turned away from him as if in disgust. _Prove me wrong. Please prove me wrong. _

Like the falcon he so often reminded her of, Dane moved faster than she believed possible. He grasped her arm in a steely grip holding her in place. He turned her to face him, and Talia knew her words had struck home as his eyes bored into hers with an intensity she hadn't seen in him before. "If it is a coward I am, then perhaps you should know exactly what I fear and the reasons why I will not spend the night with you."

Talia remained silent, but continued to look challengingly up at him.

Dane pulled her close so he could run the fingers of his other hand through the silky strands of her hair. "First is your hair, for the sensations it would create as it brushed against my body." Talia's breath caught in surprise and uncertainty, and then her eyelids drifted closed as he ran his fingertips lightly down her forehead and over her eyes. "Second are your eyes, for the secrets they would tell that would sear all the way through me." Dane dropped his hand further and traced a single fingertip along her bottom lip as her eyelids fluttered open once again and her eyes unerringly found his face. "Third, your lips, for the sound of my name from them as you screamed it when you found satisfaction." He turned his hand and ran the back of it from under her ear and down her neck. Talia was almost mesmerized by the tone of his voice; it became softer and huskier as he went on. "Fourth, your throat, for the murmuring you would make when I nuzzled your breast." Dane continued the movement of his hand down and grazed her right breast with his knuckles before moving his hand to the center of her chest where her heart was already beating a fierce rhythm from his touch. "Fifth is your heart, for you have stolen mine." Talia's breathing became shallow and quicker as she tried to get air into her chest through the enchantment he was weaving around her. Dane picked up her hand and planted a kiss in the center of her palm. "Next are your hands, for how I would feel at the touch of them over every inch of my skin." Her breath was forced from her lungs as he let go of her arm and her hand, grabbed her hips with both hands, and pulled her forcefully against his lower body. "Seventh is your sex, for you would open your legs and let me bury myself deep inside you." Dane released her, not touching her now, but brought his lips to her ear and whispered, "Last but not least are your ears, for they would make you incapable of denying me." By this time, Talia was shaking with the feelings that Dane had stirred to life within her.

He stepped back, with his gray eyes smoldering as he looked into hers. "Those are the things that have power over me, Talia. By the end of the night, you would be mine and I would be yours. Do you really think after a single night's passion I would be able to let you go? That afterward I would allow another man to have what was mine or that I could accept knowing someone else touched that which belonged to me?"

Dane turned from her, clenching his fists, fighting the desire that flooded his body and demanded that he take Talia in his arms right now and never let her go. "I cannot bear to stay and watch another claim you as will happen sooner or later, either at the king's behest or your father's. No, it is far better for me to leave for Redcliffe tomorrow while I still can and without ever making you mine. I will tell myself over and over that I cannot miss what I never had. That is the lie that will console me as I lay sleepless in my bed at night knowing you are sharing yours with another."

Dane's voice was barely above a whisper by the time he finished while the agony from the picture he had just painted for himself filled him. All Dane knew was he had to get away from Talia. He could not bear this torment anymore. It was tearing him apart. There was a primitive, purely male part of him that was telling him that she was his and he should challenge anyone who wanted to dispute that claim. The more logical side of him knew that would not solve any of their problems and would only make the situation worse. No matter how much Dane might rage against the issues that kept them apart, the truth of the matter was Talia was out of his reach, and he had to find some way to live with that.

Dane started moving for the door. He had to get somewhere private, somewhere he could begin to rebuild all the walls he had started to put in place since Cyrion's words had ripped his world apart. Just a few minutes in Talia's company had torn through all the feeble barriers he had managed to erect over the last few days to help protect him from the all-consuming hurt of losing her. He had gone about three steps when he felt her small hand on his arm. Just that slight touch caused him to freeze.

"No, Dane! It doesn't have to be like that," she protested.

Dane swung around to face her, the anguish he felt evident in his entire body. "Does it not? Will you abandon your duty? Your position demands you have elven children to carry on your title, and I cannot give you them. Or perhaps the king will decide to marry you to a higher noble, again, something I am not. Just how can it not be like that?" he asked, his voice breaking as he almost pleaded with her to find an answer.

Talia stared into his eyes and could see the pain and longing she knew was reflected in her own. Talia wanted Dane, not just his body, but all of him and not just for one night. She wanted to wrap herself around him at the end of each day and wake up with his arms around her every morning. She wanted to hear his laugh and watch the way his eyes lit up when they saw her. She wanted to fight with him over stupid things that didn't matter and then spend hours in bed together making up afterward. Talia wanted all the individual moments that added up to a life shared-with him. After what seemed an eternity of the two of them gazing into each other's eyes with Dane's question lying unanswered between them, Talia made her decision, which for her was really no decision at all. "Come with me," she commanded.

"I cannot," Dane replied with a shake of his head.

"To the palace," she clarified. "Trust me, Dane. Come with me."

Dane looked at her but hesitated; he was torn between what he wanted to do and what he knew he should do.

'Please?" she entreated him.

Talia held out her hand to him, and like the lovesick fool he was, he could not deny her. Dane took her hand and allowed her to lead him to the palace, trusting Talia knew some way they could escape the situation that threatened to separate them forever.

* * *

_A.N.: At least this one ended a little happier than the last…_

_My heartfelt appreciation to those that review, including: ChampionTheWonderSnail, Windchime68, m__ousestalker__, Liso66, __Shakespira, Arsinoe de Blassenville, ladyamesindy, celtic-twinkie, Eva Galana, bioncafemme, Alisgal, erynnar, Zoe Whiteraven, Fluid Consciousness, Nithu, serenback, cluaran. Thanks everyone! _


	17. Resolution

_Oh there's an easiness about her  
there's a softness in her way  
But she gets me through the hard times  
we get closer everyday  
I know I'll never be alone now boys  
cause even if I'm far away_

_She's livin' inside my heart now  
Livin' inside_

_Living Inside My Heart - Bob Seger_

_. _

Talia kept a firm grip on Dane's hand as they left the chancellor's estate and set off for the palace. Dane was quiet at first just enjoying having her beside him once again. Partway there though, his curiosity took over.

"What are you planning?" Dane asked Talia.

Talia didn't answer at first. She worked them to the side of the street out of the passing pedestrians. Since it was early evening, there was still a fair amount of people out making their way to various destinations in the city. Once they were out of the main traffic flow, she turned to him with a slightly anxious expression on her face. "I'm not reading this wrong, am I? You do want us to have a life together, don't you?"

Dane gazed down at her blue eyes almost sadly as he brought his other hand up to cup her cheek. "Of course I do. It is just not a very feasible wish."

She smiled back at him with her heart in her eyes. "Then trust me. I may have figured out a way for that to happen."

"How?" he asked in disbelief.

She stood up on her toes to press a kiss against his cheek. "Just wait. Come on!" As she said those words, she once again started off, tugging on his hand and pulling him in her wake.

Dane questioned her again as they continued on their way, but Talia refused to give him any more answers, telling him he would have to wait and see.

When they arrived at the palace, Dane tried to remove his hand from hers, but Talia didn't want to let go of him. "Talia, this is not appropriate for your station," he said.

"I don't care. I'm not ashamed of being with you, and I'm certainly not going to pretend for anybody else's sensibilities."

Dane sighed. While he loved the fact that she was willing to show the world she cared for him, it was not very practical. "Talia," he replied in a quiet voice just for her ears. "You know how the noble game is played. You have to present the proper appearance."

She looked at him. "That's where you are wrong, Dane. The other nobles will never truly accept me as one of their own so why should I play by their rules? But if it will make you feel better, fine." She released her grip on his hand. "You have to promise to stay with me, though."

"I am right behind you, my Lady."

Talia flashed him a smile before starting off again. "You had better be."

Alistair had told Talia he had meetings through the evening so she hoped to find his clerk still present in his office. She was in luck. The man was at his desk making copies of a report that the king needed for the following day. He looked up when they entered.

"Bann Talia! And Ser Perth, is it not?" exclaimed Boyd in surprise. He carefully put down his quill and rose from his seat to give Talia a small bow. Boyd was a smallish man in his late thirties who had worked in administration in the palace his entire life. His fingers were ink stained, but he was neat and tidy with dark brown hair just beginning to show signs of gray. Talia had met Boyd during the process when she was being ennobled and all the paperwork that had required. Talia knew that Alistair relied heavily upon him. "How may I help you, my Lady?"

Dane just nodded to the man, surprised the clerk knew who he was.

Talia gave him a smile. "Boyd, it's a pleasure as always. Is the king still in meetings?"

"Yes, my Lady. He, the chancellor, and a few others are in with the delegation from Nevarra. I expect their meeting will be finished shortly."

"Does he have anything else on the schedule?" Talia asked.

"Not that I'm aware of. Would you like to see him?"

"Yes, please," said Talia with a nod. "If you'll let me know where they are, I'll just go wait for them to finish and catch him afterward."

"They are meeting in Maric's Chamber," replied Boyd.

Cailan had started the convention of naming the various rooms in the palace for famous figures in Fereldan history. Maric's Chamber was the largest and most luxuriously appointed room used for meetings, suitable for a high-level delegation.

"Thank you, Boyd," said Talia with a wave as she left his office.

"You're welcome, my Lady," Boyd said with a smile as he watched Dane follow Talia out of the room. Boyd sighed and turned back to the report on his desk. He had five more copies he needed to have done before morning.

Talia led Dane through the hallways until they arrived outside of Maric's Chamber. It had a small waiting area located off the main thoroughfare and before the large double doors to the room itself. Dane and Talia took a seat on a bench while they waited for the king to finish his meeting. Dane tried one last time to get Talia to tell him what she planned, but she continued to refuse to do so. After that, they sat quietly together both highly aware of the other person seated so close. Talia was nervous as she hoped what she had planned would work out the way she desired, but it all depended on Alistair. Dane could see Talia's anxiety level rising as evidenced by the way she kept fidgeting with her hands and how her face took on a slightly worried look.

"We can leave if you like," Dane offered. He reached over and gently squeezed one of her hands so she would have to quit rubbing them together.

"What, no! I'm fine," Talia hastened to assure him. "I just wish Alistair would get out here."

As the doors to the room started to open, Dane leaned over to her and said. "I think you are about to get your wish."

Both Dane and Talia stood as the doors opened and first out of the room were a few of Alistair's guards followed by the king himself with more guards behind him. Talia determinedly headed in Alistair's direction. The guards in front of the king made as if to block her.

"No," said Alistair. "It's fine, let her through."

Talia walked up to Alistair and reached for one of his hands with both of hers. He gave it to her, but Talia could see the question on his face. She dropped gracefully to one knee and bowed her head. She said in a strong voice that carried through the hall, "Your Majesty, I, Talia Tabris, renounce my title and position as bann of the Alienage from this moment forward in favor of my cousin and designated heir, Soris Tabris. I swear this for myself and any other future heir of my body."

When Dane heard what Talia was doing, he started moving for her, "No, Talia! You cannot do this!" Dane was prevented from reaching Talia and the king by the guards since Alistair had not given permission for Dane to approach.

Alistair was quiet for a moment looking at the woman kneeling at his feet. "'Lia, are you sure?" he asked softly enough that she was the only one who could hear him.

Talia raised her head and looked him in the eye. "Yes, your Majesty, I am," she replied.

"Then so be it." Alistair said in a louder voice so everyone else could hear, "I will allow it. Rise, Talia, hero of Ferelden." He continued to hold her hand as she stood up. He leaned in to whisper to her. "I can't believe you just did that."

She lifted a shoulder to him. _What else was I to do? _Alistair shot his eyes to Dane. _It's because of him, isn't it? _Talia nodded at Alistair. _Yes, I don't want to live without him. _He grinned back at her. _Be happy, my friend. _Talia gave his fingers a squeeze before letting go of his hands. "Thank you, Alistair, for everything," she said softly.

Talia turned to look at Dane. She could see the surprise in his face as he waited for her. She left the ring of guards to go to him. Dane took her face between his hands and leaned his forehead against hers. "I cannot believe you just gave up your title. How could you, Talia? How could you throw away everything you had?"

"I didn't throw away everything I had, Dane. I just wanted you more than a meaningless title. I don't have to be the bann of the Alienage, and I think Soris will do a better job as he is more accepted." She looked up at him before continuing, "Unless, now that I'm a commoner again and you outrank me, you don't want me anymore?" Talia didn't really think that, but she was still a little uneasy about it.

"My heart, I will want you until the last breath leaves my body," Dane said. "I love you, Talia." He trailed his lips across her cheek and down to her mouth pressing light kisses against her skin the whole way as he dropped his arms and wrapped them around her waist. Talia tried to blink away the tears his words had brought to her eyes.

"I love you, too, Dane," replied Talia. She brought her arms up to encircle his neck and Dane's lips met hers.

A familiar voice broke in as Alistair said teasingly, "Well, now that we have that out of the way…"

Dane hurriedly broke their kiss and let go of Talia. He bowed to the king, who was smiling at the two of them.

Alistair continued, "I would like to see both of you in my quarters."

"Of course, your Majesty," murmured Dane.

Talia bowed as well, "Yes, your Majesty."

"Good," said Alistair. "Come with me." Dane smiled down at Talia as he took her hand in his and they fell in behind the king.

Eamon had followed Alistair out of Maric's Chamber and was almost ecstatic about how this all was turning out. The elven girl was now out of his hair and most importantly away from Alistair. Eamon still couldn't believe how inept those boys had turned out to be, but he supposed it was all working out. The important thing was to remove the girl's influence from Alistair. Eamon had subtly been putting pressure on Alistair to marry Habren, Arl Bryland's daughter for weeks. Even though Alistair had surprised him by refusing so far, Eamon had high hopes he could manage to get Alistair to agree. Arl Bryland was a long confederate of Eamon's and the match would help to keep Alistair firmly under Eamon's thumb. With the girl out of the council and now tied up with Ser Perth, she would certainly no longer be an obstacle to Eamon's plans. Eamon started moving with the others grouped around the king as he hoped to find out what Alistair wanted with the pair.

When Alistair saw Eamon was following along as well, he turned to the chancellor. "Eamon, you don't need to come. I just wish to spend some time catching up with Talia. You understand, I'm sure."

With that Eamon couldn't really insist on being present. He didn't like it, but Eamon couldn't really do anything about it. "Of course, your Majesty," he said with a slight bow. He then watched as the three were surrounded by Alistair's guard and headed towards Alistair's rooms.

* * *

Once they arrived at Alistair's rooms, Dane and Talia stayed outside his door with his guards while Alistair went in and changed out of his formal attire. They both disarmed and left their weapons with the guards. While they were waiting, Dane and Talia continued to hold hands and speak together quietly, both of them filled with a sense of joy that the obstacle to their being together had been removed.

Alistair finally stuck his head out of the door and waved them in. They walked through his opulently decorated rooms to a medium-sized space. Talia teased Alistair the whole way, comparing the way he was living now to how they had during the Blight. The room they ended up in contained a desk for the king to work at, but also had an area with comfortable seating in front of the fireplace and soothing landscapes of the Fereldan countryside on the walls. Alistair indicated they should make themselves comfortable on the seats by the fireplace. Dane rather gingerly sat down. He wasn't used to sitting as an equal with someone he considered such a social superior. Alistair grabbed a carafe of wine from a side table and offered a goblet to each of them as he sat across from them. Dane found his idea of the order of how the world worked turned upside down as the king served them, but he wisely kept his mouth shut.

Alistair took his goblet loosely in his hand and stretched himself out on the settle. "What are your plans now?" he asked with a look at the two of them.

Talia looked over at Dane with a questioning look. "Well, I'm not sure yet. I haven't really had a chance to think about it. It depends a lot on what Dane wants to do. The only thing I can think of for me is…Amaranthine and the Grey Wardens are always a possibility, I guess."

Dane was surprised. "You want me to become a Grey Warden?"

"NO!" Talia's reply was both forceful and immediate. In a quieter tone of voice, she continued, "Dane, there are secrets you will undoubtedly learn about the Order while we are together, but no, I never want you to become a Grey Warden."

Alistair had been watching the two of them, but now stated, "Dane, Eamon had told me tonight you were planning to go to Redcliffe in the morning to swear service to Arl Teagan."

"Yes, your Majesty, I was," answered Dane.

"Are you still planning on doing that?" asked Alistair curiously.

Dane looked at Talia. "Only if Talia comes with me." She smiled at him and reached out and took his hand.

Alistair took another drink of his wine before saying, "I have some information about the attack on Talia. Plus I have possible solutions for what you both should do now, if you choose to accept my suggestions, that is." Dane and Talia both looked at Alistair with curiosity evident in their faces. "As you know, I've had Zevran working with Sergeant Kylon on investigating the attack on you since he returned to town, 'Lia. They have uncovered some disturbing, but not unexpected results. What I'm about to tell you is something that is highly secret. I expect you both not to repeat what we've discussed here even if you refuse what I'm offering you."

"Of course, Alistair," replied Talia seriously.

"I am honored by your trust, your Majesty. You have my word," said Dane.

"You can call me Alistair in private. I get enough formality in public," said Alistair.

Dane just smiled. Of course, he would never call the king by his first name; it would not be proper.

Alistair sat back up with his arms on his thighs, his goblet of wine dangling from the long fingers of one hand. "Right after the coronation, I began to suspect that there were things in the government that were not as they should be and other dealings that were being kept from me. There were events occurring and votes taken that just didn't make sense. Because of the situation between us, I couldn't consult you, 'Lia, so I decided to seek help from a most unlikely source, Zevran."

Talia nodded sagely, "A wise choice."

"Zevran spent some time traveling at first, gathering information, checking into rumors and situations for me. What we discovered is that there is a small group of those in power who are taking advantage of their positions for their own gain instead of working for what is best for Ferelden. One of these people is Eamon Guerrin."

Dane shot bolt upright at that, "What? It cannot be! The chancellor is an honorable man."

Alistair shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry to have to be the one to tell you this, but he is not. Eamon has been the mastermind behind many of the worst rulings that have managed to make it through the council, all of them which benefit either him or one of his cronies. I have concrete proof of this, Dane."

Dane allowed Talia to pull him back down into his seat beside her as the king's words reverberated through him. He felt as though his world just tilted. Dane had spent years of his life protecting and looking up to the man. How could he have been so wrong about the chancellor? Dane had always thought him noble and working for the good of the people of Ferelden.

Alistair continued, "And that's not the worst of it. I don't have definite evidence, but I'm almost positive he was the one behind the attack on you, Talia."

Talia raised an eyebrow and said, "I know I was a thorn in Eamon's side from the very beginning, and I don't think the man ever forgave me for what happened with Isolde, although he was happy enough to use me to sway the Landsmeet the way he wished. Regardless, I find this a little hard to believe, Alistair. Are you sure?"

Dane's head was spinning now as bile rose to his throat. He felt equal parts anger, nausea, and disgust. "No, I cannot believe this."

"I don't have any solid proof, but I'll tell you what I know. Zevran has located the culprits who actually accosted you."

"And they are?" Dane asked before Talia could, sitting on the edge of his seat.

"They were a group of five boys, ranging in age from fifteen to seventeen."

Talia looked at Alistair with a confused look on her face. "I don't understand. Why would these boys have attacked me?"

"Do the names Lord Jonaley or Lord Braden mean anything to you, Talia?"

She looked at him blankly. "No, should they?"

"I didn't expect them to. I doubt you ever knew what their names were. They were the men who were with Vaughn the day you killed him."

Talia's face paled and she said dully, "I remember now. There were two men with Vaughn when Soris and I fought him. I haven't thought of them since that day. It was always Vaughn who thought the alienage was his own personal whorehouse and instigated the trouble there. He was the one who had to pay for what was done to the women they took, but the three of them attacked Soris and me after we refused to take the blood money Vaughn offered or to leave the other women to their 'tender mercies.'"

Alistair continued, "One of the boys implicated in your attack was the brother of Lord Braden and another was a cousin to Lord Jonaley. My question to you is, what do you want done with them?"

Talia's eyes jerked from where she had been staring off into space to Alistair's face, "What do you mean what do I want to do with them?"

"You are the injured party. I thought you had a right to have a say in their disposition."

Talia let go of Dane's hand to stand and start pacing the area in front of the fireplace running her hand repeatedly through her hair. "I don't know, Alistair. They are just kids, aren't they?"

"They are young men with too much free time on their hands. If you do not object, I would like to give them work in the palace under suitable supervision. I think with proper direction they can turn their lives around," said Alistair.

Dane looked at the king in disbelief. He was going to let them get away with it? "Do you not think that is fairly lenient, your Majesty? After all, those so-called boys tried to kill Talia!"

Talia turned back to the men who were still in their seats. "No, I agree with Alistair. There has been enough hate and revenge on both sides. This needs to stop."

"Talia!" protested Dane.

Talia returned to her seat and took his hand once again. "This is the right thing to do, Dane. Vaughn and his friends attacked and raped some of the women from the alienage, I killed them for it, and then these young men attacked me. The cycle has to end." Talia looked earnestly into Dane's eyes willing him to understand. "Besides, it is an excellent lesson for me. The hero of Ferelden taken down by a pack of kids. It does wonders for my ego," Talia said ruefully with a shake of her head.

"You are sure this is what you what, Talia? Justice demands that these boys pay for what they did," Dane replied.

"They have already paid in the loss of their loved ones, whom I took away from them. And as much as I hate to say it, the politics of the situation will work to Alistair's favor."

Alistair nodded in agreement and Talia saw this idea wasn't a new one to him. "Alistair, I'm impressed you thought of that!" she exclaimed.

Alistair looked at Talia with a rueful smile. "Well, actually, it was Leliana who suggested it."

"Leli! She's here?"

Alistair nodded. "Yes, she's been in Denerim for the past few months, keeping a low profile. Once I had sought Zevran out and he agreed to help me, one of his first trips out of the city was to Orlais to find Leliana. After all we had been through together, I _knew_ I could trust both of them. Leli's been advising me as well as Zevran. She's the one who first discovered the trail to Eamon. However, she was worried about how some of the older nobles would feel if it was known I had been taking advice from someone perceived more as an Orlesian than a Fereldan so she has been keeping out of the public eye. You didn't think all those stories circulating about me sneaking out to taverns were true, did you?"

Talia just looked at him.

"Okay, maybe they were somewhat true, but mostly those trips were a cover for me meeting Leliana at times when Zevran wasn't available to play go between."

"Alistair," Talia looked at him with respect shining out of her eyes. "That's pure genius!"

"Yes, well," Alistair modestly said with a shrug of the shoulders. "Mostly, I just follow their advice. Between the two of them, they know an awful lot about how this noble game is played and how to find out information that I need, even if the Fereldan angle is foreign to them. We've all learned a lot these past months, especially me."

Alistair turned his attention back to Dane knowing that his major concern would still be Talia. "Dane, will you be content to let this feud end here?"

Dane wasn't happy about the situation, but he respected Talia's right to make the decision. "I will accept it on the condition that these boys are willing to swear they will not take part in any more attacks on Talia."

Alistair nodded at Dane gravely, understanding that the idea of letting the culprits off so lightly was difficult for him, "You have my word. I have spoken with all the young men involved. They all agree that they will not cause trouble for Talia in the future, and I stressed that I would take any attempt as a personal affront and deal with them and their families as I saw fit."

"Very well, your Majesty." replied Dane still somewhat reluctantly.

"It's Alistair," he replied in exasperation.

Dane turned his lips up in a slight smile, but he did not say anything. Talia leaned into Dane with a soft laugh as she gripped his fingers tighter in hers. "You might as well give it up, Alistair. Dane will never call you by your first name," Talia said. Her face turned serious as she added, "Wynne told me I may never get my memory back of that day. How did I end up in that alley and with Fang in my side?" Dane turned to Alistair as he wished to know the answer to that question as well.

Alistair replied, "Here is what I was told happened. The boys laid in wait as you approached the chantry that morning. The supposed plan was just to accost and harass you, but the situation escalated out of control. You had already knocked out the ringleader of the group when one of the boys got in a lucky throw with a piece of masonry that hit you in the side of the head and knocked you out cold."

"That's where the head injuries came from!" Talia exclaimed.

"Yes," agreed Alistair. "One was from the piece of masonry and the second one was from when you fell and hit the street."

He continued, "Daric, he was the ringleader of the bunch, wasn't too pleased when he regained consciousness. One of the warehouses on the street off the alley we found you in belonged to Daric's family. They carried you there from the market district under the guise that you all had been partying all night and you were too drunk to walk on your own. Once you came round, the boy who told us the whole story thought that you were still pretty ill from the crack on your head. Daric was incensed that you had knocked him out and stabbed you with Fang, which they had removed from your possession. Luckily for you, Daric must have had a really lousy weaponsmaster or maybe it was just the fact that this was the first time he was actually using a weapon against a real person. Regardless, the boys panicked when they thought you were dead or dying and dumped you in that alley. They left you and then went home, too scared to admit what they had done."

Talia shook her head, "Thank the Maker for you, Wynne, and Dane, Alistair."

"I give thanks every day we managed to get to you in time," stated Dane fervently as he brought her hand to his lips and gave it a kiss.

"So how does this tie into Eamon, Alistair?" asked Talia.

"These boys didn't come up with the plan on their own. There was a man they had encountered in the Gnawed Noble a few times, and he was the one who instigated this whole mess. Zevran tried to track the man down, but it is as if he had disappeared off the face of the earth. My fear is that the man has either been killed or somehow sent out of Denerim to prevent him from talking to anyone. He disappeared the same day as the attack on you."

"So why do you suspect the chancellor, your Majesty? It sounds as though it could be anyone, particularly if you cannot locate this man to trace back to the person behind it, and if that is the case, is Talia really safe from further attacks?" asked Dane.

"Remember the conversation you and I had when I asked if you had come to the palace looking for me earlier on the day 'Lia disappeared?"

"Yes," answered Dane.

"I was not in an 'important meeting' as Eamon told you. I was having a training day with my guards at Fort Drakon. In the past, it has never bothered Eamon to disturb those sessions. He could have sent you over that morning, and we would have found Talia _hours_ before we did. I casually asked Eamon about it later. He made some excuse about how he thought Talia was just out shopping and would show up when she was ready to be found, but Eamon was lying. I _know_ he was. Added to that is the fact that Talia and I had just regained our friendship. Ever since the Landsmeet, Eamon has been trying to control me. At Zevran's and Leli's suggestions, I have gone along with what Eamon wants and pretend not to realize anything that he is doing until we are ready to move against him. Eamon knows how much influence Talia had over me in the past, and I think Eamon was afraid to lose the control he thought he had acquired these past months."

Dane stood up. "It will be my pleasure to take care of _that bastard_ for you, your Majesty," he said in the coldest voice Talia had ever heard him use. He bowed to Alistair and turned sharply headed out of the room.

Alistair raised his eyebrows at Talia as if to ask if Dane was always like this, but Alistair called out in a strong voice, "Hold."

Dane turned back around to face the king, as it was definitely the king, and not the man, who had spoken.

"While there is no doubt that Eamon deserves for you to spit him like a suckling pig, there are other considerations. Sit back down and let me finish." Dane hesitated before Alistair barked, "Now!"

Dane walked back over and sat down in the seat he had just vacated beside Talia. After Alistair had finished speaking, Alistair looked over at her with one of his old puppy dog expressions that seemed to be asking for her approval. She struggled to hold back the smile that threatened to break out. Zevran and Leliana may have been giving Alistair lessons in deportment more fitting for his new position, but it cheered Talia to see some of the more innocent Alistair still present inside the young king.

Alistair returned his attention to Dane and began speaking once again. "If you confront Eamon now, we lose all the other conspirators. Zevran and Leliana have taught me a lot about how to read people and to present a more…measured demeanor. However, Zevran and Leliana don't know the ins and outs of operating the government of Ferelden so it isn't run into the ground. These past weeks, Zevran and I have been putting together a cadre of our own, people with different skills sets who are competent in their own fields and that I can count on without hesitation. Our initial goal is to take out every one of these vermin who prey on Ferelden at the same time and not disrupt the state of affairs in the country in doing so, but I can't remove them until I have competent people to take their places. The members of this group are individuals that I trust will put right and the well being of Ferelden before their own self-interest, and they all have been required to swear an oath of loyalty to me personally." Alistair paused for a moment before looking straight at Dane and continuing, "Dane, I'd like for you to join us."

"Me?" Dane's face showed his surprise.

"Yes, I've had reports of your fighting ability and saw you spar with Talia, and I think I can safely claim to have some background to judge your skill. I need people I can count on. You have proven your loyalty and dedication countless times over the past years. I need those traits and not just in the short term. I'm not asking you to become a personal guard whose presence I will require on a daily basis, but to serve when I call for your assistance. In fact, I don't even require that you stay in Denerim. However, you need to be aware that this isn't a one-time thing; it will last until I release you from your vow. There may be years between the times I have need of your service, but when I call, you will be expected to answer."

Dane looked stunned. "That's quite an offer, your Majesty."

"Zevran is the person in charge of this group so you will most likely find yourself under his command at some point. I ordinarily ask if it will be a problem to take orders from an elf, but I think I don't have to worry about that here."

Dane smiled at Talia before returning his attention to the king, "No, no problem."

"If you agree, I will make you a personal promise that when the time comes to go after Eamon, you will be included among those who are assigned the task of arresting him. I'm not asking for your answer yet though; I said I had an offer for both of you."

Talia tilted her head as she looked at Alistair, "I assume it is my turn now?"

Alistair smiled at her, "Yes, 'Lia, it is your turn. I take it you have no objections to returning to the Wardens?"

Talia gave a small shrug, "I don't really fit in anywhere else. These past months have made me realize that. The time we spent dealing with the Blight changed me, and home isn't the alienage anymore. I returned a much different person than I was when I left that day with Duncan, regardless of what I thought I wanted after we defeated the archdemon." She looked at Dane. "Besides, I can't quite see Dane ever living in an alienage. My home will be where he is, so to answer your question, if he has no objections, I don't either."

"Do you have any idea of what has been going on with the Order here in Ferelden these last months?" Alistair asked her.

Talia gave a small shrug of the shoulder. "I knew the Orlesian Wardens had arrived because I remember when you went to Amaranthine to greet them. Other than that, not really, why?"

Alistair leaned back in his seat. "I've not been happy with the way the _Orlesian_ Wardens have been conducting their affairs. In the almost six months since the Blight, they have created just two Fereldan Wardens. It almost makes me sick knowing an Orlesian of all people has taken over Duncan's position here in Ferelden. I originally made the Warden-Commander only the acting Arl of Amaranthine. It was my hope that once there were more Fereldan Wardens the obvious choice for a Fereldan to lead would make itself known, and I could then make that person the arl and force the hand of the Order to make that person the Warden-Commander. I think though that the Orlesians are aware of that plan and dragging their feet on making new Wardens."

"All right," said Talia. "But what does this have to do with me?"

"You, my dear, are the obvious choice. I want to make you the arlessa of Amaranthine and force Weisshaupt to give command of the Order here in Ferelden to you," Alistair said triumphantly. "I think it's a brilliant plan!"

Talia looked at Alistair as if he had lost his mind. Then, she started laughing, "Very funny. Some joke." But at the look on Alistair's face, she quit laughing. "You're serious. You are actually serious," she said in disbelief. Talia was thunderstruck at the idea. "Alistair, the nobles barely recognized me as bann of the Alienage, you can't seriously believe I'll ever be accepted as the arlessa of Amaranthine!"

"Ah, but see, I think they will. Better the hero of Ferelden than an Orlesian in the Landsmeet. Besides, I think Dane will be able to help you with the nobles."

"Me, your Majesty?" asked Dane who was as dumbfounded as Talia at Alistair's intentions. "How can I help?"

"By being her visible _human_ consort. It will smooth the ruffles of those who think Talia is just an elf reaching above her station."

"I don't know, Alistair. What if Weisshaupt doesn't go along with making me the Warden-Commander?" Talia asked uneasily.

"Well, you will be the arlessa and in control of the arling regardless. I think Weisshaupt will not want to lose the first grant of property and title they have received from any nation outside the Anderfels. I want the Wardens to be a strong presence in Ferelden, but I also want the Order here led by a Fereldan and definitely not an Orlesian."

"Alistair, this is too much. I don't know if I can do what you are expecting."

"Of course you can, 'Lia. I have every faith in you. You are the hero of Ferelden and ended a Blight. Being an arlessa should be nothing next to that. Besides if I can be king, I know you can do this," Alistair paused as he stood and then continued, "Now, if you would excuse me for a few minutes." Alistair left the room, obviously giving them the opportunity to discuss his offers.

Once Alistair was gone, Talia and Dane just looked at each other at first, both still a little shell shocked. Talia and Dane talked back and forth at some length as they tried to work out what the future together they both wanted so badly would look like.

Finally, Talia raised her voice and called, "All right, Alistair, you can come back in now."

Alistair poked his head in the door with a sheepish grin. "Was I that obvious?"

Talia just laughed and shook her head at him while Alistair reentered the room. He was too nervous to sit down. "So, what did you decide?" he asked.

Dane inclined his head and said, "I would be honored to accept, your Majesty."

Alistair's face broke out in a wide smile. "Good," he said. "Talia?" he asked hopefully.

"I have a condition, Alistair," Talia started.

Dane was surprised when the king broke out in a peal of laughter. Dane looked at him in confusion.

"Anyone else who I would put this offer to would be falling all over themselves to accept. Why does it not surprise me that _you _have a condition? What is it?" Alistair asked curiously.

"No arranged marriage for me. I get to decide who I want to marry and when," Talia said, without looking at Dane.

Alistair thought for a moment. "All right. I can live with that, but I want advance notice. After all, I can't have my best friend getting married without me in attendance. Is it a yes then?"

Talia replied, "If you are sure this is what you want to do, then yes."

"Wonderful!" said Alistair obviously delighted they had fallen in with his plans. Over the next half a bell or so, the two men discussed exactly what Alistair expected from Dane, what Dane could expect from Alistair, and then Dane took the vow that made Alistair his personal liege lord. Talia sat quietly observing them, happy that two of the men who were most important to her could get along so well.

"Talia, you will have to wait until we get all the paperwork done before we officially make you the arlessa so it will be a few days before you will be able to leave for Amaranthine."

"I understand, Alistair," she replied. "I remember from the first go 'round."

"Now, Dane, to answer your question from earlier as to whether Talia would be safe from further attacks, I believe that with the obvious development of your relationship and the fact that Talia will be leaving Denerim, Eamon should have no reason to plan further action. However, Talia, I cannot spare you much help in the terms of men and such for you to settle conditions in the arling. And as much as I might like to, I also can no longer stand beside you in battle as before."

Talia smiled at Alistair a little sadly. "We knew that was part of the price that would have to be paid when you became king."

"But I will not send you to into an unknown situation without at least one person you can count on to stand at your back." Alistair turned to Dane. "Your first assignment is the safety of my soon-to-be arlessa. You may use my authority to order her to not do something if you think it necessary. I would warn you though to use that power cautiously. Talia won't stand for it often," Alistair said with a grin at her. Talia started to protest, but Alistair held his hand up. "Let me finish, 'Lia. I realize that Dane cannot protect you when you are hunting darkspawn or performing what I trust will soon be your Warden-Commander duties. No, I have confidence in those situations you can take care of yourself. But for events such as formal dinners, dealings with the nobles in Vigil's Keep and such, _he_ is in charge of your security and has the final word. Dane has spent years protecting Eamon and his family. He knows how to keep you safe. I expect you to take advantage of that and listen to him."

Talia, understanding this was an order from her king, gave up the idea of arguing, bowed her head, and replied, "As you say, your Majesty."

Alistair turned to Dane, "Take care of her. I'll feel better knowing you are looking after Talia."

Dane inclined his head and said, "I shall do my best, my Lord-my very best."

Talia felt like rolling her eyes at the testosterone she could almost feel permeating through the room, but decided not to say anything and let Alistair and Dane have their bonding moment.

Alistair said to Dane, "I can't promise to always be able to leave you in Amaranthine, but I shall try to only summon you when necessary."

"Call and I shall come, my Lord," Dane promised solemnly.

After that, conversation moved on to other topics, and some time later Dane and Talia took their leave of Alistair. As they were leaving, Talia looked back at Alistair who was already engrossed in a message that had just been delivered and had prompted her and Dane's departure. When Alistair had first been put forth as a candidate for the throne, Talia may have been the only one who saw those untempered parts of his personality that in the right situation would make him a great king. Looking at him now, she was proud of how much he had grown these past months and in her own small part that had helped bring it about. Yes, that day in the Landsmeet all those months ago, she had chosen well. Ferelden was safe in Alistair's hands.

* * *

_A.N.: I think Alistair caught Loghain's "Orlaisophobia" when they fought their battle at the Landsmeet._

_One more chapter to go! It should be up later this week. _

_Thanks as always to my two awesome betas, melismo and ladyamesindy. Special thanks to ladyamesindy for her help in various parts of this chapter, including the wording of Talia's renouncement of her title. _

_The response to the last chapter blew me away. I want to thank everyone again for taking the time to let me know what you thought. So thanks go to __serenbach__, __celtic-twinkie, __m__ousestalker__, Liso66, __Shakespira, Arsinoe de Blassenville, ladyamesindy, Eva Galana, bioncafemme, alisgal, Zoe Whiteraven, Nithu, Windchime68, Castiana, roxfox1962, JackOfBladesX, wisecracknmama, ashelynco, Eriana10, zeeji, erynnar, and Warrose. _


	18. New Beginnings

_Together we stand  
Well, it's just you and me  
So baby, hold on and you'll see  
Forever we stand  
And we'll make it through  
'Cause I know I can't live without you_

_Forever - Skid Row_

.

Dane and Talia were quiet as they left Alistair's room. Dane wrapped an arm around her waist drawing her hip firmly against his so they bumped against each other as they walked. Talia slid her arm around him as they continued down the hallway. "Where to?" she asked, almost giddy with the knowledge that she could go anywhere she wanted in Denerim with this man beside her. There was no one who could gainsay them being together now. They even had Alistair's tacit approval.

Dane thought for a moment before answering, "I am not sure, but I know I will not stay another night under that man's roof." Talia bit her lip to keep from laughing at some of the dire threats to Eamon that Dane was muttering under his breath. _Was that last one even possible?_

"Do you want to see if Cyril has a room available for the night?" she suggested. "I really need to go and let Soris know about his new position as well."

Dane was agreeable so they headed for Eamon's estate first so they could get Dane's belongings. On their way, he asked Talia, "Why are you not more upset about Eamon being behind what happened to you?"

Talia thought for a moment before answering, "I trust Alistair will handle it. Don't get me wrong. It infuriates me that he would arrange something like that, but I think what Alistair has in store for him is worse than anything I could do to him."

"What do you mean?" Dane asked.

"Alistair promised you would be there to help arrest Eamon. That means a trial. Depending on the charges Alistair can bring against him, which I figure are anything from crimes against the crown all the way to treason, Eamon is probably looking at death. Even if he isn't executed, he will have all his titles and power stripped from him, and everyone will know what he did. That might be a worse punishment for Eamon than death. I'm satisfied to leave this whole mess in Alistair's hands."

Dane said seriously, "I do not know if I can let it go like that."

Talia squeezed his waist lightly, "I think Alistair realized that and that's why he has promised to include you when the time is right. Patience, my love."

Dane just grunted as they continued to walk in silence.

Once they arrived at the estate, they gathered together all Dane's things. Since he had been packed for leaving the next day, it didn't take long. As Dane traveled light and had not collected many possessions while he had been in Denerim, the two of them were easily able to carry everything from there to the Gnawed Noble. Cyril's face lit up in a smile when he saw the two of them enter together and walk up to the bar.

"Change of plans, Cyril," said Dane. "Do you have a room available I could rent for a couple of nights?"

"You just happen to be in luck, ser. The finest room in the house just came free," replied Cyril. "Edwina!"

Cyril's partner and mistress of the Gnawed Noble approached at Cyril's call. Dane quickly made arrangements for the rent of the room. Talia stayed seated at the bar sipping an ale while Dane carted his belongings to the room and left them there. He returned to the seat beside her, once again slipping his arm around her. They did get an occasional raised eyebrow from patrons who did not know them and who seemed surprised to see such a blatant elf-human pairing in public. The few members of the council that were in attendance were shocked when Talia corrected their greeting of her to include her change in rank. She made no mention of Alistair's plan to raise her to arlessa. That news could come after it was official. The fact that she was now a commoner once again seemed to have captured the interest of the nobles far more than her relationship with Dane. After they had shared a few drinks, Talia leaned over to Dane. "As much as I'm enjoying being here with you, we need to go to the alienage and let Soris know what is going on."

Dane hesitated, looking down at her. "Are you sure it is a good idea for me to accompany you? I would hate to cause trouble between you and your father."

Talia reached up to run her fingertips down the side of his face, enjoying the feel of his skin under them and the fact that he was now hers to touch whenever she wanted. She marveled at the change in texture from the smoothness of his cheek to the slight coarseness of the auburn hair of his goatee. "I love you, Dane Perth, and my father will just have to get used to the idea."

As she dragged her fingers across his lips, he kissed them and said, "Then lead on, my Lady. I will be right at your side."

Dane and Talia left the Noble heading for the alienage. Dane caught her hand in his, weaving his fingers through hers as they walked. Talia spoke before he could. "Please don't mention anything about Alistair's plans. I want Soris to have this night. If we tell people about me becoming an arlessa, he will get overshadowed. Soris has been such a support and help to me, he deserves to bask in the attention this news will bring him."

"Fine with me," replied Dane. "So," he continued, trying to go for nonchalance. "Are you staying at home tonight?" He paused before continuing, "I am only asking, of course, because your security is my responsibility now."

Talia looked up at him with a hint of mischievousness in her gaze, "Was that an invitation?"

They were passing through a darkened street, and with the lateness of the hour, not many people were in evidence. Dane dropped her hand and grabbed her so fast, it almost took her breath away. He picked her up and turned with her in his arms as he said, "No, but this is." As he finished speaking he brought her to rest against the side of the building they were passing with her face on the same level as his and her feet dangling in midair due to the difference in their heights. He supported her entire body weight as his mouth claimed hers possessively. Talia wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself against him as she submitted wholeheartedly to his kiss. Eventually, his lips left hers as he kissed his way up the side of her face. Dane readjusted his hold on her so he had one hand he could use to free her ear from the confines of her hair. He slowly made his way up the entire length of it, teasing her with his warm breath, soft kisses, and delicate twirls of his tongue. The soft mewling noises she made deep in her throat as well as the way her small body began to tremble and quake in his grasp only served to make him want her even more than he already did. When Dane reached the exquisite point of her ear, he took it in his mouth and began to suckle.

Talia moaned his name and her body bucked against him. Dane reluctantly released her ear from the heat of his mouth, knowing this was not the place for further teasing. He whispered to her, "I have been wanting to do that for weeks," before he carefully replaced her on her feet.

Talia looked up at his heavy-lidded eyes, her own desire evident in her expression. "I've wanted you to do that for weeks," she admitted.

Dane still held her in the circle of his arms, and he leaned down to rest his forehead against hers. "Will you stay with me tonight, Talia?" he asked hopefully.

She moved away from him slightly to smile up at him. "Yes, I will."

"Good," he said, his face echoing her smile. He reached out and adjusted her hair so her ear was hidden from view once again. She turned as he dropped his arms and they began moving down the street side by side.

She stated playfully, "Besides, I would hate for you to fail at your first assignment for Alistair."

"What do you mean?" Dane asked.

"Well, it would be hard for you to keep me safe if I was in the alienage and you were at the Noble."

"True," conceded Dane with a smile. "What sacrifices you make in the name of duty, my Lady. He continued on in a much huskier voice, "My only question is, who will keep you safe from me?"

* * *

When they first arrived at what would from now on be Soris' home in the alienage, Talia found him in her office putting together a proposal for the next council meeting. When Talia asked Soris where her father was, he told her that Cyrion had retired to his room after Soris had informed him that Talia had gone to see Dane. Talia winced to herself because she was sure he wasn't happy with that news. Talia asked Dane to wait in her office with Soris while she fetched her father. Talia called upstairs asking him to come down to her office. Once Cyrion made his way down to join the rest of them, Talia asked Soris to sit on the settle beside her. Dane took the chair behind the desk that Soris was originally sitting in, and Cyrion seated himself in the last chair available in the room.

Talia turned to Soris, "Cousin, I have something to tell you," she said.

"Oh," replied Soris. "What's that?"

"I've renounced my title as bann of the Alienage."

"Talia!" exclaimed Cyrion.

"Hush, Father," Talia commanded and turned back to Soris.

He just looked confused. "Why would you do that?"

"It's for the best, Soris, for a number of reasons," she replied.

"Talia, I don't see how the alienage losing its bann is for the best. So many were hoping that things would finally change for the better for us."

"Oh, the alienage will still have a bann. It just won't be me."

"Well, that's good, I guess. Who's the new bann?" Soris asked curiously. "Think they will let me keep my job?"

"I don't see why they wouldn't, Cousin," Talia said with a smile in his direction, "As the new bann will be you."

Soris blinked at her owlishly and his face went pale, "M-Me?"

"Yes, Cousin, you!"

"Talia, I can't do this!"

Talia reached over and took his hand. "Yes, you can," she told him. "In fact, you already have been doing it really. Soris, you are the reason I was able to accomplish so much. You are the one that everyone in the alienage felt comfortable coming to with their problems. You worked on every project with me that we were able to get approval and funding for. You attended council meetings and understand how things are done there. You are the one who has always been here for me no matter what needed to be done, and I'm sorry I haven't told you before how important your help was. I can't think of anyone better qualified for the job."

Soris smiled in appreciation at her, "You don't know what it means to me to hear you say that."

Talia briskly told him, "It's nothing but the truth." She paused for a moment and took a deep breath before continuing, "You know as well as I do I don't fit in here any more. As much as I love the people here, my time with the Wardens changed me. Thinking that I could come back home again was a nice dream, but I know now it can never be. The alienage deserves someone who will give their whole heart to inspiring change and fighting for our people. Not only can you do this, but you deserve it. I have every confidence that you will do an even better job than I could have."

Soris' eyes lit up, "You really think so?"

Talia smiled gently at him, "I really do. Now, you need to present yourself to the palace tomorrow. Boyd, Alistair's clerk, will no doubt have lots of paperwork for you to go over and sign."

A shadow passed over Soris' face. "What about you? What are you going to do?"

Talia patted his hand, "Don't you worry about me. I have plenty to keep me occupied." She looked over at Dane with her feelings for him evident in her face for her family to see. Dane smiled back at her leaving no doubt that he reciprocated her feelings. She returned her gaze to Soris and said mischievously, "So Bann Soris, what are you going to do first?"

"Bann Soris, wow," he murmured. "I'm going to go find Taeodor and Abaris and tell them. They will be so surprised!"

Talia released his hand, "Go, Cousin. Have fun before the work begins."

Soris jumped up and made it halfway out the room before turning and rushing back to Talia. He gave her an awkward hug and said softly to her, "I know you somehow arranged this. Thank you."

Talia hugged him tightly in return for a moment. "You're welcome." She then pulled back, smacked him lightly in the arm, and said, "Now, my Lord, go find your friends!"

Soris gave her one last grin before rushing from the room.

Once Soris was gone the silence was deafening. Talia looked over at her father. His face was grim and he was looking down into his lap. For the first time, Talia really saw the signs of aging that were starting to overtake Cyrion. She noticed the gray in his hair and the small lines etched around his eyes. Even though she and Cyrion had been going through a rough spot with the situation over Dane, Talia felt a rush of love for her father. It had been hard for her these last days when they disagreed and been so disconnected from one another. He had always been there for her, and ever since her mother had died, he had tried so hard to fill both roles in her life. Talia slipped from the settle and knelt on the floor in front of him placing her head in his lap.

Cyrion was surprised when Talia came and laid against him. He couldn't resist placing one hand on the side of her head and stroking her hair, much like he had done when she was a young girl. Her next words shocked him more.

"I'm sorry, Father. I never meant to disappoint you."

"Talia!" Cyrion exclaimed. "You have never been a disappointment to me."

Talia sat back up so she could look him in the eyes. "Let me finish, Father. I know you are disappointed that I gave up the title of bann, but I refuse to lose Dane. I had no choice when it came to Alistair, but this time I did. This was _my_ choice. I love him. If you can't accept that and Dane and I are not welcome here, then we will leave and not return. I love you and I hope that isn't the case, but Dane means more to me than anything else."

Dane stiffened at Talia's words but did not speak. This was the decision he had told the king he did not want Talia to have to make. He waited to hear Cyrion's response.

Cyrion seemed to deflate, "Oh, my girl, how I wish your mother was here."

"Me too, Father. Me too," Talia replied sadly.

"I can almost hear her telling me not to be such an old fool and that I should realize how well you have grown up. Talia, I owe you an apology. I see so much of Adaia in you. Your mother's headstrong tendencies took her away from us too early. I was so afraid that the same would happen to you that ever since you came back home I've tried to box you in with our traditions, and I'm sorry.'

Tears sprang to Talia's eyes, but before she could say anything, her father continued. "My darling girl, you have never been a disappointment to me. I have loved you since your first cry right after you were born. Regardless of the fact that you saved Ferelden from the Blight, you have grown into a beautiful, caring woman who tries her best to do the right thing, and that is why I am most proud of you.

Talia buried her head in Cyrion's lap once again, the relief at not being at odds with her beloved father anymore coursing through her. The obvious pride in his voice when speaking of her had Talia teetering on the edge of breaking down and bawling like a baby, but she managed to rein in her emotional response to her father's words. Once more in control she lifted her head and then rose gracefully to her feet pulling her father up with her. When Cyrion's arms closed around her and she rested within her father's embrace, Talia realized she had fully grown up. Her father could no longer shelter her from the world as he had done since she was small. No, now she had to solve her own problems and meet the world head on. After the Blight and what happened with Alistair, she had tried to slip back into childhood to some extent and she now knew she couldn't do that no matter how hard she tried. She could accept her father's support and comfort, but he could no longer direct her life. "I love you, Father."

"And I you, Talia, always." The two of them broke apart both trying to surreptitiously wipe the tears from their eyes.

Dane had sat quietly allowing Talia and her father to work out their problems. He had been greatly relieved when Cyrion had not pushed Talia away. Dane was not sure how he would have handled being the reason that Talia was at odds with her family.

Cyrion's gaze fell on Dane still sitting motionless at Talia's desk. "So, young man, you are the choice of my daughter."

The expression on Dane's face softened as his eyes found Talia's. The gentle smile she gave him brought an answering one to his face. He rose coming out from behind the desk and returning his attention to Cyrion. "Yes, ser. How I was ever lucky enough to be her choice, I do not know, but I have no intention of questioning my good fortune."

"The promise I extracted from you was wrong; I release you from it, but I want you to make me a new one."

"And that is, ser?"

"Promise that you will watch over my daughter for me."

Dane's face became very serious, "I have learned that Talia likes to look after herself, but I promise to do my best. I would give my life for her."

Talia, not about to be left out of this conversation as she was the one between Dane and Alistair, walked over to Dane and said, "And I promise to watch out for you." She raised herself up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

"Talia! Uncle Cyrion!" called Soris as the front door banged shut behind him. Not only was Soris back, but a number of his friends had accompanied him. Over the next bell or so, more and more people showed up at the house as the news of the new bann spread like wildfire through the alienage. Talia packed a bag of some personal items and a few changes of clothes to take with her back to the Noble. Once that was done, Talia and Dane slipped discreetly away from the impromptu celebration that had sprang up. Before she left, however, Talia had made sure to let everyone know how proud she was of Soris and how she felt he would do a wonderful job as bann.

Talia was quiet on the walk back to the Noble. She was nervous about the upcoming night as she had never shared a room at an inn with a man before. Whenever they had been fortunate enough to get rooms while she and her companions were traveling during the Blight, the women had stayed together while the men had shared because they had been chronically short of coin. She also wasn't very practiced when it came to relationships and men. Everything had been out in the open with Alistair as Talia had always been able to read his thoughts and emotions from his face and body (although he seemed to have learned a lot about hiding them since becoming king). The man walking beside her was much more contained. He seemed so distant and proper on first meeting him, but she now knew that was just a front. The real Dane was much different, a man with strong passions, but yet still gentle and willing to show her how much he cared. She took little sideways glances up at him out of the corner of her eyes, but he seemed to be concentrating on the environment surrounding them.

Dane kept alert for any danger as they passed through the darkened streets. Part of his mind, though, was occupied with thoughts of Talia and the night ahead. It had been a while since he had been involved in an intimate relationship, but being a healthy young man there had been a few over the years. There was always a certain breed of woman willing to oblige a knight; Dane just happened to be more fastidious than some others he could bring to mind. What really occupied his mind were the differences between them. He had felt the strength of her when they had sparred, but tonight when he had picked her up to kiss her, she had seemed almost light as a feather. Even though he could feel the contained power in the muscles of her body, Talia was just so much tinier and lighter than him, and Dane's main fear was that he would inadvertently hurt her.

When they reached the entrance of the Noble, Dane reached out and took Talia's bag. (He had let her carry it when they left the alienage as he wanted to keep both hands free in case he had reason to draw Service.) He held the door open for her and then wrapped his free arm around her waist, drawing her into the shelter of his body as they moved through the public rooms of the tavern. When they entered the hallway where the private rooms were, he dropped his arm to dig the key out of his belt pouch. He sat Talia's bag down to unlock the door and usher her in ahead of him.

Talia picked her bag up as she entered the room, pointedly not looking at the bed. She busied herself with lighting the small lamp at the bedside and then moving over to the chest the room included and started putting some of her possessions away.

Dane stood by the door for a few moments while he slowly removed Service from his back and leaned the sword against the wall. He then watched as Talia moved nervously around the room.

Talia noticed that he hadn't take time to unpack his bags earlier. "Did you want to put some of your things away?" she called over her shoulder without really looking at him. She was kneeling in front of the chest with her arms inside it, but he could see the nervous tension in how she held her body.

Dane walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed. He held his hand out to her and said in a serious voice, "Talia, come here." Dane saw her hesitate for the briefest of moments before using the chest to push herself to her feet. Talia turned and moved across the room to him, placing her hand in his. Dane put his other hand on her waist as he situated her body in between his legs. With him sitting on the bed and her standing, their faces were about on the same level. He looked intently into her eyes and said quietly, "We do not have to do anything you are not ready for. I did not bring you here for a night of quick satisfaction. I love you, and I plan on being at your side as long as you want me there. I can wait if you are not ready for a physical relationship between us."

Talia was touched by his words and willingness to wait for her. She murmured his name softly while moving closer to him. Even though she _was_ a little nervous about this first time with Dane, she had no intention of waiting any longer to share herself with him. She began to gently place light kisses across his face; his forehead, over his eyes, his cheeks, the tip of his nose, and even his chin before finally meeting his lips with hers.

When Talia started kissing him, Dane closed his eyes so he could enjoy the sensations that her soft kisses were sending through his body. He groaned Talia's name softly before she surprised him by pressing herself against him and capturing his mouth like she would devour him. Desire flared up strongly, but Dane was expecting it this time and was able to control the fire. He brought his hands up to hold her face between his hands as he backed off enough to break their kiss saying, "Easy, my heart. There is no need to rush." Dane moved Talia back so he was only touching her with his hands and his lips, and then he proceeded to give her a long languid kiss as desire built within them both. Dane drew away to look deep into Talia's eyes before turning his attention to her neck just below her ear. Talia tipped her head back to give him better access, and he gathered her against him once again. He gently licked and sucked his way down to the junction of her shoulder. He raised his head to look into her eyes once again as he brought one hand to the laces of her tunic. "May I, Talia?" Dane asked, his voice slightly uneven with the desire he felt for her.

Talia's answer was a breathy, "Yes."

Dane untied the laces of her tunic, pulled it over her head, and dropped it on the floor. Her breastband soon followed. Dane kissed her once again as his hands and lips began exploring those aspects of her body that were now exposed to him. Talia worked the ties free on his tunic and drew it off. She ran her hands over his chest and arms, combing her fingers through the reddish-tinged hair she found there, and enjoying the play of his muscles under her touch when he moved. She saw that he wore a chain around his neck with a Maker's amulet suspended from it. The amulet caught her eye as it was finely wrought and gleamed in the light from the lamp. She grasped it in one hand so she could inspect it. She turned it over and noticed it was engraved. She tilted the amulet farther into the light so she could read the words there. "_To Tristan, from Father. May the Maker always protect you_."

Talia looked at Dane questioningly. "Who's Tristan?" she asked.

"Now that is a story for another day, but the short version is he was a knight I met once when I was young. He gave me this amulet, and he died shortly after that. I have worn it ever since."

"It's beautiful," Talia said. "The craftsmanship is exquisite."

"Yes, it is," Dane agreed. "But not as beautiful as you." Dane leaned forward to kiss her lips as he drew her closer to him once again. Talia allowed the amulet to fall back against Dane's chest, all questions forgotten in the rush of passion that his hands and lips caused.

When his hands sank lower to the ties of her breeches, Talia reached to snuff out the lamp, but Dane stopped her. "Leave it please, my heart. I want to see every part of you."

Talia left the lamp, moved back to the circle of Dane's arms, and soon the rest of their clothes laid haphazardly on the floor of their room while the two of them were entwined on the bed. Dane and Talia took the time to begin to learn each other's bodies, the touches that tantalized mixed with deep kisses that brought their ardor to a peak. Finally, just when Talia thought she couldn't take wanting him anymore, Dane slid his body into the welcoming heat of hers, filling her to the core. Shortly thereafter, the soft sounds of completion could be heard as two hearts became one.

* * *

The next morning, Talia woke to the warmth of Dane's body in the bed beside her. She stretched her muscles and felt contented and sated with the attentions Dane had lavished on her through the night. She rolled up on her side so she could observe him while he slept. He looked so peaceful lying there. Talia could hear the soft inhalation and exhalation as his breath moved in and out of his body. Talia could have spent half the day just watching him.

Dane said without moving or opening his eyes. "I was always taught it was rude to stare."

"Then you shouldn't pose such a tempting picture," Talia teased him as she snuggled closer against his body.

Dane opened his arm so she could rest her head in the hollow of his shoulder. When Talia threw one leg across him, Dane placed his other hand on her thigh and began tracing patterns on her skin with his fingertips. "If I had not been raised to be a gentleman, right about now I would be saying 'I told you so,'" Dane commented.

"Let's throw caution to the wind. I give you permission _not_ to be a gentleman. What do you want to say I told you so about?" asked Talia curiously.

Dane tightened his hold on her as he dropped his face into her hair in approximately the area of her ear and said with no small amount of satisfaction, "I told you last evening that you would scream my name."

"Good thing the Noble has stout walls then, but exactly _who_ was the one begging later?" retorted Talia quickly. Dane just laughed while Talia grinned along with him. They laid there quietly for a few minutes before Talia asked him, "Did I ever tell you how much I love the way you talk?"

"The way I talk?" Dane asked, slightly confused.

"Um-hum. You're very formal in your sentence structure."

"Oh," replied Dane in a more subdued voice. "My mother would receive the credit for that."

Talia felt the way Dane's body stiffened slightly when he spoke and he moved his hand from her leg, drawing it into his body. "Tell me about your mother," she requested.

Dane was quiet for a bit considering. He had never talked about his mother with anyone before.

"Dane?" Talia asked softly, not wanting to push him too hard.

He began hesitantly, not sure how much to say. "My mother is…complicated. When I was young, she was a much different woman from the one she is today. My parents lost my little sister when I was three, and my mother favored me over Rendorn and Rowena. I remember thinking she was the most beautiful woman in the world, with her red hair hanging down her back and her laughter ringing through our rooms. Mother spoiled me unabashedly, spending hours telling me stories about knights, kings, and dragons. I can remember her saying how I was going to grow up and become the greatest knight in the land." Dane paused there and Talia looked up at him. He had covered his eyes with the back of his arm, but there was a small smile playing around the corners of his mouth as the memories washed over him.

"I think you are a_ magnificent_ knight," answered Talia, "But I admit there may be some prejudice on my part."

"I am far from the greatest knight in the land, but I appreciate the vote of confidence, my heart," Dane replied.

"So why do you say your mother is different now?" Talia asked when Dane showed no inclination to continue his story.

"When I was about seven, Mother changed dramatically. She stopped laughing and her whole demeanor became very severe. There were no more stories about knights. Across the next few years, her demands on us became more and more strict. We had always been Andrastian, but Mother started making us go to the chantry every day. Her main concern seemed to become our 'station in life' and that we children speak, act, and behave in such a manner that brought credit to the family. She was very conscious of social status and always thrilled when the arl made some acknowledgement of Father. She became a favorite of the arlessa and often was her companion when there was no company at the castle. However, Mother also taught us. She had permission to borrow books from the arl's library and she would make us read them out loud to each other in the evenings. When I was old enough, it had been arranged that I would take instruction from one of the guards, and all I wanted to do was practice sword work. I learned to write because if I did it well enough, then Mother would let me go and hang around the practice field where the guards did their daily drill. I learned a lot of things I never would have known because of Mother's insistence on our education. The day I was knighted by King Cailan, she was so proud," Dane finished quietly.

"What caused the change?" Talia asked curiously.

"I do not know," Dane said.

Talia lifted herself off of his chest to look at him incredulously. "You still don't know?"

Dane removed his arm from his eyes. "No. You have to understand, Talia. My mother can be very difficult, and I was just a child when this happened. Like most children, I thought it was all my fault, and that I must have done something that caused the change. I decided to be just what Mother wanted, and then if I was good enough, Mother would return to her old self. Obviously, whatever happened had not had anything to do with me, but I spent years trying desperately to please Mother to no avail. Rendorn had it the hardest of the three of us. He was eleven and fought tooth and nail against all of Mother's new edicts. He took whipping after whipping over the next year as he refused to speak the way Mother wanted or use the manners she was insisting upon. By the time I left home, the manner of speech and deportment Mother had drilled into me were a part of who I am."

"You've never asked her what happened? Even now that you are older?" Talia asked.

"We are not close, Talia, not like you are with your father and Soris. We just do not discuss personal topics between us. If I was to ask such a question, I am sure Mother would consider it rude and refuse to answer," Dane looked down at her with a small smile. "Do not worry for me. I accepted my family for what they are a long time ago."

Talia laid back down as she wrinkled her brow in thought. She idly played her fingers along his skin and fiddled with the amulet around his neck as she tried to raise her courage to address the topic that had been on her mind, "How about we make your mother very happy?"

"What do you mean?" Dane questioned as he lifted his head to look down at her.

Talia kept her eyes on his chest watching her fingers. "What would you think about going to Amaranthine as the soon-to-be arl?" she asked him very quietly.

As Talia's words sunk in, Dane went completely still and he swallowed audibly. "Talia, are you saying what I think you are?"

Talia answered, again without looking at him, "Well, only if you want."

Dane reached out and tilted her head up so her eyes met his. He said, "I want to be real clear on this. Are you saying you want us to get married?"

Trapped by his eyes, she had nowhere to hide. "Yes," she admitted. "When my father told me I would never be able to see you again, I realized just how much I had come to care for you and how important it was to me for you to be a part of my life. I can't stand the thought of someone trying to take you away again, Dane. I know what will happen once it becomes common knowledge that Alistair is going to make me an arlessa. The shuffling for position, the sons that seek power through marriage, the nobles plotting to increase their influence; all of it. I want nothing to do with it. I just want you beside me every day for as long as possible."

"Talia, no one is going to take me away from you. We do not have to get married to ensure that. I will not leave you unless you ask me to go."

"Oh, well, that's good then," was all she said as she dropped her eyes. Dane could feel her withdrawing from him. "Never mind, it was a stupid idea anyway."

Dane was not about to let this hang unresolved in the air between them. "Talia, look at me."

Talia reluctantly raised her eyes back to his. "You should not get married in an attempt to 'keep' someone. If it is not a dynastic marriage brought about by an agreement of families, you should get married because you love the other person and cannot imagine your life without them, because you want to wake up with her beside you every day, because when you are away from her, all you can think about is getting back to see the smile on her face…and that is how I feel about you," Dane admitted. "When I was in Redcliffe, I missed you so much and I knew then that I was falling in love with you. Then when I returned and you were missing, I cannot tell you what an agony that entire day was. I hope I never experience the anguish I did knowing that you needed me but not being able to find you. The images that ran through my mind were terrifying…and then the king located you and you were hurt so badly. Before Wynne came, I was so afraid that you would die." Dane trailed off almost too overcome to continue.

Talia flinched a little as she heard Dane's words. She had not realized what he had gone through while she had been missing. She put a gentle hand up to the side of his face and said, "Dane, I'm sorry to have put you through that, but I can't promise that another situation along those lines won't happen again once I go back to the Order. The life of a Grey Warden isn't an easy one, either for the Wardens or the ones who love them. So many lose their lives to the darkspawn and that could happen to me at any time. You have to be ready to accept that," Talia warned. She knew that the time had come that she would have to tell Dane just what being a Warden entailed. "Dane, there are some secrets of the Order not usually discussed with outsiders, but I can't ask you to be a part of my life without you knowing everything up front. However, it goes without saying what I'm about to tell you is not to be repeated to anyone."

"Of course," replied Dane.

Talia pushed herself away from Dane. She sat up, drew her legs into her chest, and hugged them. She faced him but looked down at the bed instead of at him. She took a deep breath and began, "There is a price to be paid to become a Warden. There is a ceremony that everyone goes through. During this ritual, we take the taint into ourselves. Those that master the taint become Grey Wardens."

"What happens to those who do not?" asked Dane.

"They die-horribly," she replied very quietly. There was a long pause before she continued. "That's why I said I never wanted you to become a Warden. You never know who will survive and who won't. There were three of us who undertook the ritual together, and I was the only one who lived," Talia said softly, and the memories of Duncan, Ser Jory, and Daveth played through her mind once again. "Even for those that survive initially, death is only delayed. Eventually, the taint has its way with all of us."

Dane sat upright at that. "So, you mean that you…?"

"Yes," said Talia with a nod. "If I'm lucky I have about twenty-eight more years before the taint begins to corrupt me, but it could be less."

"Talia!" Dane was at a loss. He did not know what to say.

Talia smiled ruefully. "If Duncan hadn't conscripted me, I would be dead now for killing Vaughn, so I don't consider it such a bad trade." Talia continued, "There is also a very good possibility that I can never have children. Most Wardens have their children before they enter the Order. The taint destroys the body's ability to reproduce."

Dane was quiet for a few moments before asking, "But there are some who do manage it?"

"There is a chance, a very small chance, that a Warden and someone not tainted can have a child together," she answered.

"I see," said Dane who felt like his head was spinning. He looked off into the distance past Talia as he tried to come to terms with the information she had shared with him.

Talia watched Dane as the silence drew out between them. Had she lost him? Could he accept the cost of her obligations? Eventually, when Dane did not speak or even look at her and the tension inside her was at the breaking point, Talia asked almost in a whisper, her fear closing off her throat, "Do you want me to leave?"

Dane's eyes snapped back to her face, "What? No! I love you, Talia, and that is not going to change." Dane moved towards her and she met him halfway pressing her face against his chest in relief as she blinked back tears. Talia felt as though a huge weight was off her shoulders. She hadn't realized just how worried she had been about telling Dane what being a Warden meant and whether she would lose him because of it.

Dane wrapped his arms around Talia and he could feel the dampness of her tears against his chest as she rested against him. He ran one hand over her hair as he laid his cheek against the crown of her head. "Shh, my heart. Do not cry. I told you I would only leave if you asked me to go and I meant that."

Talia let Dane hold her for a bit, enjoying the sensations and the quiet reassurance his touch gave her. She then pushed herself away from him. "So where does this leave us?" she asked.

"Talia, I know how I feel about you, but you are so much younger than I am. What if you should change your mind or find someone else? Annulments from the Chantry only happen with _very_ good reasons. I would not wish you to be trapped, tied to me and regretting it."

"Dane, you are only six years older than me, and I stopped being young the day I killed Vaughn. I'm not going to change my mind about wanting to be with you. Even if we had to part now, I could never regret any of the time I've spent with you," she added as she laid her hand gently against his cheek. "I think in a way I'm being selfish. I should let you go to find a woman who can lead a long, full life with you and can give you a houseful of children who look just like their father."

"I do not want another woman. I just want you," Dane said as he moved her hand from his cheek and placed a kiss in the palm.

"As I want you," Talia said softly with a smile. She then continued becoming more business-like in tone and posture. "I'm not suggesting we run out to the chantry tomorrow. If the Warden-Commander position comes through as Alistair hopes, then I'll basically have two very demanding positions to fulfill, and I'm not sure how willing the nobles will be to accept me as arlessa regardless of what Alistair thinks. I thought that if when we arrived at Amaranthine everyone knew you would be their arl someday then the nobles might accept that easier. We could take our time and plan a big ceremony so the people in Amaranthine felt as if they were a part of you becoming their arl. Plus, you could help with the running of the arling from when we first arrive."

As Talia had been talking, Dane's face had gone white as the realization hit him. "An arl? You want _me_ to be an arl? Talia, I do not know how to do that! Guard one, yes; be one, no!"

Talia laughed at him. "Like I know how to be an arlessa or a Warden-Commander? We learn as we go; I found it worked amazingly well to stop a Blight." Talia readjusted her position so she could bring her face to his as she held his head in her hands. "I love you and that isn't going to change. Please say yes, Dane. Say you will go to Amaranthine as my betrothed. We can wait as long as you like for the actual wedding itself."

"Talia," Dane said as he tried one more time, "Are you truly certain this is what you want?"

Talia just looked at Dane a moment before she spoke, "I gave up my title as bann of the Alienage because as long as I held that you and I could not be together. What else can I do to show you how important a life with you is to me? As long as you are by my side, I don't care if we live in a fancy castle or eek out an existence in an alienage."

Dane took hold of her shoulders, pushing her down and pinning her to the mattress beneath him. He leaned in towards her neck, trailing his mouth up the sensitive skin towards her ear before responding, "In that case, my heart, I would be most honored to take you for my wife." Dane rose slightly so that he could stare deeply into her beautiful blue eyes as the emotions his words generated inside Talia overwhelmed her. He spared a moment to smile blissfully at her before lowering his lips to hers and kissing her once more, showing her with his touch exactly how he felt about her.

Later, Dane held Talia closely against him. He could scare believe the events that had happened over the past day. It was almost inconceivable to him that she would be his wife, and no one would come between them again. Their first night together had been everything Dane had hoped it would be, and he knew he would no more leave her than a fish would leave the sea or a bird the freedom of the sky. Yes, just as he had predicted, Dane was hers, and he was entirely satisfied that it should be so.

As Talia laid cradled in her betrothed's arms, her mind drifted to the future. She wasn't sure what they would find when she and Dane arrived at Amaranthine, but Talia knew whatever the situation, they would face it together. Alistair may have trusted her physical safety to Dane, but Talia trusted her recovered heart was safe in Dane's hands.

* * *

_A:N: And there you have it, the end. Talia and Dane are officially betrothed and headed to Amaranthine together. I've been asked if I'm planning a sequel. The honest answer is I don't know (yes, ladyamesindy, this means you!). If I can come up with a really good idea for a story, I would love to write more about Talia and Dane._

_However, for those who just cannot get enough of Ser Perth, I do have a short prequel (about three chapters) planned to explain what happened with his mother and the story behind the amulet he wears. I hope to start publishing it the week after Thanksgiving. It will be rated M and right now it is tentatively titled _**Of Parents and Secrets**_. _

_Once the prequel is done, then I plan on devoting myself to finishing _**What Follows Next**. _I have shamefully neglected that story for this one, and I really do need to finish it. I still have some fun stuff and lots of intrigue planned for that story if I can just get it written!_

_After that, I may possibly do a sequel to this story or maybe even _**Surviving the Archdemon** _(see Liso66, I haven't forgotten your request either)._

_As always, thanks to two of the best betas out there, melismo and ladyamesindy. Ladies, I really couldn't have done this without you._

_I really wanted to thank everyone who has taken the time to review at some point in this whole process, including: Liso66, ladyamesindy, Windchime68, you can't see me, Grannaah, ChampionThe WonderSnail, wisecracknmama, erynnar, zeeji, alisgal, bioncafemme, Fluid Consciousness, USAF713, celtic-twinkie, Castiana, Eriana10, darkelf, Zoe Whiteraven, patbaking, serenbach, AletaLune., Arsinoe de Blassenville, roxfox1962, Eva Galena, Snow-queen85, Shakespira, ElaineMcFG, mousestalker, JackOfBladesX, Nithu, Harmakhis, ashelynco, Lillie Cullen, cluaran, Isabella Monroe, musing-scribe, and Warrose. Your reviews really helped me stay on track and often offered up ideas for a following chapter. I can't thank you enough for the help and support. I especially want to thank Ladyamesindy, Windchime68, and Liso66 for reviewing EVERY chapter. You all inspire me to keep writing. _


End file.
